Tant que tu seras mien
by sorciere noire
Summary: La vie pouvait être bien faite...mais pas que. Et quand on croyait que tout allait bien les ennuis vous tombaient dessus sans crier gare. Harry va l'apprendre et sa petite vie tranquille va partir en sucette sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous.**

 **Une nouvelle histoire sans magie que j'aime beaucoup. Voilà quelques années qu'elle est dans mon ordi et que je finie lentement, prendre enfin le temps de lire et de relire sans me stresser. Un long travail. Je ne reviens pas sur moi, certains me connaissent et me suivent depuis mes débuts et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les revoir sur mes fics. Une petite review sera la bienvenue pour l'auteur que je suis, je vous en remercie d'avance. sur ce bonne lecture à tous et que l'histoire commence.**

 **Tant que tu seras mien 1**

 **Anniversaire et proposition.**

Harry Potter étira voluptueusement son corps encore chaud de sommeil, repoussant dans le même temps ses draps bleu clair avec ses pieds qui atterrirent au bout de son lit. Aujourd'hui on était le trente et un juillet et c'était son anniversaire. Il avait vingt-neuf ans.

Ron, un de ses amis, l'avait invité au restaurant pour l'occasion en compagnie de sa tendre et chère Hermione. Et il avait promis d'y être à douze heures trente précise.

Le jeune homme tourna paresseusement la tête vers son réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Dix heures, lut-il. Il avait encore le temps, pensa-t-il ensuite en refermant les yeux avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres malgré le soleil perturbant qui passait ses rayons entre les persiennes en bois.

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva puis passa sous la douche avant d'enfiler un léger costume de lin qui lui allait comme un gant. Le jeune homme descendit ensuite le grand escalier de la demeure qu'il avait acquis récemment et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau. Pour son café du matin il estima qu'il était beaucoup trop tard.

Regardant sa montre, Harry fit une grimace. Il fallait qu'il se mette en route s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Ron serait capable de bouder et vraiment il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas avec cette superbe journée de juillet qui semblait prometteuse et radieuse et qui embaumait l'été jusqu'à faire gonfler son coeur d'allégresse.

La rue était animée et joyeuse. Harry savoura le soleil sur sa peau en sortant de sa maison située pas loin de la rue principale de ce petit village où il résidait. Il se plaisait beaucoup ici, tout le monde se connaissait ou presque. Il avait préféré ce coin tranquille plutôt que la turpitude d'une grande ville. Trop bruyante, trop enfumée, trop de monde, pas le temps de vivre, toujours courir sans regarder autour de soi.

Ici il écoutait les gens exister et quand son travail lui laissait du temps de libre, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, il s'installait dans son magnifique jardin et se plongeait dans un bouquin fascinant, oubliant parfois l'heure du déjeuner ou du dîner.

Il était Ingénieur-Paysagiste, un métier qu'il adorait par dessus tout, où il s'était fait une renommée nationale depuis trois ans tant ses créations étaient splendides et originales.

Le restaurant que ses amis avaient choisi n'était pas très loin d'ici, juste à la sortie du village. Au Chaudron-D'Argent, un nom qu'il aimait bien et qui allait superbement au petit castel noyé dans la verdure, entouré de hauts chênes et de cyprès qui se balançaient doucement sous la légère brise qui fera ensuite place à une chaleur suffocante.

Harry arriva en vue de la bâtisse, il parcourut les derniers mètres en quelques enjambées et entra dans le restaurant, appréciant la fraîcheur du dedans et les bonnes odeurs qui flottaient déjà dans l'air et qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

Son ami Ron lui fit de grands signes avec les bras tandis qu'Hermione pouffait de voir le maître d'hôtel pincer les lèvres de réprobation devant ce manque flagrant de bonne éducation, d'après lui.

-Bonjour vous deux ! comment allez-vous ? leur demanda Harry en s'asseyant élégamment sur une chaise stylé, genre Louis quatorze.

-Harry ! c'est quoi ce nouveau truc ? attaqua Ronald sitôt qu'il fut assis sans laisser à son ami le temps de demander de leur nouvelle pus en détail.

-Oh, tu veux dire à l'oreille ? sourit-il de la curiosité empressée de Ronald.

-Oui évidemment, pourquoi tu en as fait d'autres...ailleurs ?

-Oui, vilain curieux, mais tu ne verras que mes piercings à l'oreille. Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas voir les autres, s'amusa le jeune paysagiste en sachant Ron réfractaire aux aiguilles et aux autres trucs piquants qui le faisait se sauver en courant comme les araignées qu'il avait en horreur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en as fait un...

-Non, je te rassure de suite, je suis trop sensé pour m'en faire poser là, ricana Harry.

-Tu me rassures, souffla son ami aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux bleus étincelants.

-Donc si je résume tu t'es fait piercer à la poitrine ? demanda la copine de Ron.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, ma belle !

-Merde ! s'exclama le rouquin, ça doit faire mal ça.

-Non, pas plus que ça, c'est comme un tatouage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en as fait aussi ?

-Trois, rigola le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts qui avait remplacé depuis un long moment ses lunettes par des lentilles de contact.

-Ils représentent quoi ?

-Un aigle sur le bras, Hermy, le deuxième est un paysage qui prend tout le dos et le troisième, sur la cuisse est un guerrier assis sur un trône fait en crâne humain.

-T'es fou, mec, je t'assure que t'es fou !

-J'aime ça, soupira Harry Potter, et puis je trouve ces tatouages très beaux.

Ron eut un mouvement rapide de la main, le même que celui qu'on avait quand on venait de se brûler méchamment.

-Mais ça doit faire mal, dit-il en même temps.

-Il faut souffrir pour être beau, avança doctement Harry en pouffant de rire devant la mine éberlué de son ami.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Harry, tu es déjà superbe même sans tes tatouages.

-Merci, ma jolie, rien que pour ça tu resteras toujours mon amie, lui répondit le jeune homme avec tendresse.

-Bah, et moi ? s'exclama Ronald Weasley avec un faux air malheureux.

-Toi aussi, fit Harry en faisant les yeux doux au rouquin qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es bête, tu sais ça, idiot !

-Raconte-nous, interrogea Hermione en regardant Harry tout en se penchant sur la table comme pour recevoir une confidence croustillante. Tu as trouvé ta moitié ?

-Non, pas encore, soupira le jeune homme. Si cela avait été le cas tu aurais été la première à le savoir.

-Personne vraiment ?

-A part quelques amants de passage, non, rien de sérieux.

-Tu serais pas difficile ? mec.

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas, j'attends que le bon se présente à moi, et là crois-moi je ne vais plus le lâcher, termina le jeune homme avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione le regarda attentivement et se demanda si finalement Ron n'avait pas raison. Harry avait un physique de rêve, comment n'était-il pas tombé sur quelqu'un qui aimerait partager sa vie ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Harry était gentil, attentionné, tendre, facile à vivre, beau, grand, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, charmeur, sensuel et elle allait s'arrêter là sinon elle allait y passer la soirée.

Quand le repas arriva à table, les fourchettes se mirent en action. Ron poussa un ouf de soulagement quand il vit qu'il avait été copieusement servi. L'assiette était pleine, ce qui le fit sourire d'aise et de béatitude.

-Toujours aussi gourmand ? Ron, le taquina son ami.

-Il a toujours faim, on ne pourra jamais le changer, répondit à sa place sa petite-amie avec un air blasé.

-Hey ! je suis joueur professionnel de football, et les matchs et les entraînements ça creusent son homme. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

-On n'en doute pas, rit Harry en découpant son pavé de boeuf avant de le déguster avec délice.

Le repas se déroula divinement bien. La viande fut tendre à souhait et les petits légumes fondaient dans la bouche. Le dessert, un moelleux au chocolat, mit leur palais en fête, le cœur chaud et crémeux valait vraiment le détour. Ils finirent par un petit champagne de derrière les fagots qui leur ravit les papilles.

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise en soupirant d'aise.

-C'était trop bon, dit-elle en regardant son assiette vide.

-Un petit café ? demanda Ron en s'adressant à ses deux amis.

-Volontiers, acquiesça le paysagiste.

-Bonne idée, approuva le jeune femme, ça donnera le temps à Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de son sac un joli paquet enrubanné de vert et d'argent qu'elle tendit au paysagiste.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.

Le jeune homme déballa le cadeau avec fébrilité, comme un gamin impatient. Il découvrit sous un papier de soie vert pâle un agenda de cuir fauve accompagné d'un stylo-plume argenté.

-Merci, Hermy, c'est superbe, de plus ça tombe bien le mien est dans un état pas possible.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir de l'utile.

-Tiens ! voilà le mien, les coupa le grand rouquin en tendant à Harry par dessus la table un paquet rectangulaire.

Le jeune paysagiste déballa celui-là aussi prestement que l'autre et découvrit une édition rare et ancienne d'André Lenôtre, jardinier du roi de France, Louis le Quatorzième. Cet homme passionné et passionnant avait conçu le parc et les jardins du château de Versailles. Un maître pour Harry qui fut grandement touché du cadeau de son ami.

-Comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ? lui demanda Harry en caressant la couverture du livre d'un doigt délicat, presque comme s'il tenait une relique entre ses mains.

-Avoir des amis, ça aide tu sais !

-Ron...

-Oui, bon, ça fait un an que je cherche ce bouquin et finalement je l'ai dégoté chez un vieux monsieur, à Londres, qui me l'a cédé pour presque rien quand il a su que je voulais te l'offrir. Il paraît qu'il est allé visiter le dernier parc que tu as créé, il n'a pas tari d'éloges sur toi, il a aussi dit qu'il était certain que ce livre ne pouvait tomber entre de meilleures mains et qu'un homme aussi jeune était béni des Dieux pour être aussi doué avec les plantes et les arbres.

-J'en prendrais grand soin, tu peux me faire confiance, merci Ron. Tu es un ami merveilleux, vraiment Hermione et toi vous êtes des amis merveilleux, rectifia le jeune homme, ému.

-Mais au fait, est-ce que Drago ne devait pas passer avec Blaise ?

-Si, mais chez moi, d'ailleurs nous devrions y aller, précisa le payagiste en se levant après qu'ils aient bu leur café.

Les trois amis partirent en flânant, admirant le village pittoresque. Un petit coin de paradis comme Harry disait souvent à tous ses amis.

-Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu venir déjeuner avec nous, fit soudain la jeune femme en s'adressant à Harry.

-Oui dommage, Hermy, mais le père de Drago recevait du monde et il voulait que son fils soit présent à la réception. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Tu le connais, son père ?

-Non, répondit Harry, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je préfère pas si tu veux savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand j'entends quel homme rigide il est, je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec une telle personne. C'est l'ancienne école, celle où chacun doit être à sa place.

-Ça c'est certain, approuva Hermione, tu es tellement gentil et cool, pas du tout ton genre de vie.

Parvenu en vue de la maison, Harry vit que Drago et Blaise étaient déjà là. Il leur fit un grand signe de la main et hâta le pas pour les rejoindre.

-On n'a failli attendre, Potter, s'exclama Drago Malfoy, fils du grand et riche Lucius Malfoy, Duc de Kensington et pair du royaume d'Angleterre.

-Tu n'es pas à cinq minutes près, Drago, et puis je suis certain que tu viens d'arriver, ajouta Harry avec un sourire heureux de voir tous ses amis autour de lui.

-Salut, Harry, dit Blaise Zabini, un grand métis au regard chocolat franc et direct. Tu as raison, on vient d'arriver, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Cafteur ! rit à son tour Drago Malfoy.

-Venez, rentrons dans la maison, j'ai mis du champagne au frais.

-Alors, Harry, ça fait quoi d'avoir vingt-neuf ans ?

-Rien de particulier, Drago, je me sens toujours pareil.

Tous prirent place sur le canapé et les fauteuils dans l'immense véranda derrière la maison. Il y faisait bon et en plus le cadre était enchanteur. Boire un verre de champagne entouré de plantes et d'arbres rares dans la serre, sans oublier quelques lézards, tortues et papillons était intéressant, pensa Ron en regardant accroché sur une feuille de bananier nain qui se balançait un des reptiles de Harry s'approcher d'un peu trop près de son cou.

-Il ne te fera rien, lui expliqua le paysagiste en prenant la bestiole pour la déposer un peu plus loin. Il est inoffensif, c'est un caméléon, Ron. Et si cela peut te rassurer il n'y a pas d'araignées ici.

-Ouais, comment tu le sais d'abord, c'est tellement grand ici que ça m'étonnerai que tu soulèves chaque feuille pour regarder dessous, hein ?

-Les deux lézards sont justement là pour éviter la prolifération d'insectes en tout genre, cela dit n'oublions pas que les insectes ne sont pas tous nuisibles. Ils sont là pour une bonne raison, mêmes les araignées.

-De toute façon on doit partir, annonça Hermione qui reposa sa coupe vide sur la table de verre. Demain je dois prendre le train de bonne heure pour faire un stage de chirurgie réparatrice à l'hôpital.

-Dommage, j'aurai bien aimer que vous restiez dîner avec nous.

-Nous reviendrons, Harry, assura la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je rentre dans un mois, on pourra se voir à ce moment-là. Je te téléphonerai.

-D'accord, et toi, Ron ?

-Je pars demain aussi, mec. Un match en Allemagne et ensuite Afrique du Sud.

-Vous allez trop me manquer vous deux.

-A nous aussi tu vas nous manquer, je t'enverrai une carte postale, promis le rouquin avant de suivre sa petite-amie qui fit un dernier signe aux trois hommes qui les regardaient partir.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, je peux te donner ton cadeau, ricana Drago en sortant de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Harry.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts le prit, l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau en argent finement ciselé, idéal pour remplacer celui qu'il avait au téton.

-Il est magnifique, Drago.

-Avec ça si tu n'attrapes pas un mâle dans tes filets, Potter, je ne m'appelle plus Malfoy.

-Le mien maintenant, pouffa Blaise en donnant à Harry une enveloppe mauve avec son nom inscrit dessus.

-Un bon pour un tatouage, jubila le paysagiste. Quand je veux, où je veux et ce que je veux. C'est super cool, Blaise, un grand merci à vous deux.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry, chantèrent en choeur ses deux amis en rigolant comme des fous.

Harry Potter sourit, heureux d'avoir des amis comme Ron, Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Des amis qui n'oubliaient pas les jours importants, des amis présents et qui jamais ne l'avaient laissé tomber. Harry s'étira sur son canapé et attrapa le verre de Blaise lui tendait avec un rictus moqueur.

-Quoi ? dit-il en se redressant.

-Que vas-tu faire tatouer sur ta peau de beau mec ?

Harry ricana puis haussa les épaules en tendant son verre vers Blaise et Drago.

-Je vous le ferai voir si vous êtes sages, ajouta-t-il, en attendant on a encore une bouteille à finir.

Drago et Blaise opinèrent et levèrent leur verre à leur tour, l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tant que tu seras mien 2**

 **Visite et travail.**

Le lendemain Harry reprit son travail, deux jours d'arrêt pour lui était déjà trop, il était débordé ces temps-ci. Il s'était octroyé un peu de répit pour son anniversaire mais il n'avait pas le temps pour plus. Sans compter que parfois pour s'avancer il travaillait le samedi et le dimanche pour mettre au point les plans des jardins et parcs qu'il dessinait chez lui. Donc pas vraiment le temps de prendre du temps pour flemmarder même si le mot n'était pas approprié.

Là en ce moment il bossait pour un propriétaire terrien qui voulait réaménager son vaste parc laissé à l'abandon depuis des années. Le travail avançait superbement bien, ses ouvriers ne lambinaient pas. Il faut dire qu'il avait engagé les meilleurs. C'était un remaniement gigantesque de plusieurs centaines d'hectares, un endroit magnifique avec des arbres centenaires aux essences parfois rares.

Au loin le jeune homme remarqua de suite que les oliviers, même s'ils venaient d'être replantés deux mois plus tôt, avaient admirablement bien repris. Il les avait choisi en container pour une repousse plus facile. Bien arrosés les oliviers avaient maintenant bonne figure, un petit coin de provence pour ce propriétaire qui avait voulu un peu plus loin, pour border une route, une allée de cyprès. Ça allait être un ensemble harmonieux de verdure odorant.

Ce matin il devait s'attaquer au plan d'eau, un petit lac entouré, ou presque, de saules pleureurs et de roseaux. Ils allaient devoir les élaguer méchamment en automne, c'est à dire dans trois mois.

Il avait aussi prévu quelques nénuphars pour le lac paisible où toute une faune habitait en harmonie. Les grenouilles, les libellules, les araignées d'eau, les tritons, les carpes et les perches, les salamandres et autres, faisaient que l'endroit grouillait de vie.

Le jeune paysagiste regarda un splendide papillon Macaon se poser sur l'extrémité d'un roseau puis reprendre son envol pour se poser gracieusement un peu plus loin. Il vit une petite carpe orange pointer le bout de son nez, se demandant si le papillon ne serait pas un mets délectable, s'imagina le paysagiste avec un sourire. Le poisson disparut sous l'eau, déçu de ne pas avoir attrapé sa proie car le papillon se tenait sur une tige inaccessible pour elle.

C'était une très belle journée. Le jeune homme nota les changements à terminer avant de retirer le tee-shirt qu'il avait sur le dos. Harry avait la peau mat à force de vivre dehors et de s'exposer aux rayons du soleil.

Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était bel homme avec ses un mètre quatre-vingt, sa fine musculature, ses longues jambes et ses beaux cheveux noirs qui, sans êtres courts, n'étaient pas longs non plus. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus cachés derrière des lunettes, voilà quelques années déjà qu'il les avait changé contre des lentilles de contact.

Il pouvait dire qu'il faisait des envieux, mais bon son travail était tellement prenant qu'il lui laissait peu de loisir pour trouver un homme qui le satisferait sur tous les plans. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'est un homme avec de l'humour, disponible pour lui, avec du caractére, aimant les sorties, les ballades en moto et la nature dans toute sa splendeur.

L'âge n'avait aucune espéce d'importance pour lui. Plus jeune, plus âgé, du moment qu'ils se plaisaient le reste n'avait aucune raison d'être. Harry se secoua puis s'attela à sa tache toute la journée, ne ménageant pas ses efforts ni sa sueur pour défricher l'étang. Il rentra chez lui très tard, fourbu mais heureux du travail accompli.

Il était vingt deux heures quand il rentra son engin dans son garage qui abritait aussi un quatre quatre rouge qu'il utilisait rarement. La moto est la deuxième chose qu'il avait acquis après sa maison, un rêve d'ado devenu réalité. Il avait travaillé dur pour ça, et il ne le regrettait nullement tellement il était bien dans sa vie.

Ses études avaient été fastidieuses et longues à cause des multiples perfections qu'il avait voulu se donner, à être bon autant être le meilleur, avait-il pensé. Tout cela avait payé puisqu'il était sorti de l'école Supérieure d'Architecture et de Paysagiste de Paris avec les honneurs et les félicitations de ses professeurs et du recteur. Six années d'études, puis il était revenu en Angleterre pour enfin débuter une carrière d'ingénieur-paysagiste.

Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette passion pour la nature et la vie au grand air. Peut-être de ses parents, mais comme ceux-ci étaient décédés depuis bien longtemps, il ne le saura jamais.

Le jeune homme se fit un plateau repas et porta le tout dans sa serre, puis comme chaque soir il s'installa et tout en dînant, épluchait ses notes pour les jours à venir.

Demain et après demain, il avait un autre chantier à voir à deux cent kilomètres de là. Il partira tôt, fera le tour de la propriété pour se rendre compte du travail à faire, puis, l'après-midi, il pourra commencer à dessiner les plans tout en tenant compte du désir du châtelain ou de la châtelaine.

Dans deux jours il devra aussi vérifier les jardins que ses ouvriers devaient avoir fini chez un Lord qui venait d'hériter d'un manoir. Tout était en ordre, bien établi, et pour l'instant aucun retard dans ses plans. Bien longtemps après le jeune homme repoussa son plateau repas puis ses cahiers, il étira ses jambes et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur le coussin du canapé en rotin. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il regagna son lit après avoir pris une douche relaxante et reposante.

Demain sera un autre jour, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux de sommeil sur une journée éreintante. Voilà les journées de Harry Potter, travail et encore travail, ce que ses amis réprouvaient parfois.

Le matin, dès sept heures, le jeune paysagiste était déjà à pied d'oeuvre. Il venait de fermer son garage, d'enfourcher sa puissante Suzuky aux chromes rutilants pour parcourir les quelques deux cent kilomètres qui le séparaient de son nouveau projet de rénovation.

Dans sa tenue de motard il se sentait protégé. Il était prudent et très bon conducteur, mais une chute était toujours probable. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur ou d'un accident. Son casque à la visière fumée ne laissait rien voir de son visage, et pour finir ses bottes noires complétaient la tenue.

La moto montra sa puissance quand il parvint sur la grand route. Le conducteur se délecta de la vitesse quand enfin il put accélérer. Il avait la passion de ces machines qu'il trouvait magnifiques et sensuelles. Il aimait leur puissance, l'impression de liberté quand il les chevauchait. Il adorait sentir l'engin sous lui et la voir répondre au moindres de ses gestes.

D"ailleurs c'est un peu déçu qu'il tourna dans une allée une heure trente plus tard pour accéder à une grande bâtisse qui tenait plus d'un castel que d'une simple maison, aussi grande fut-elle.

Assis sur sa moto, il ôta son casque et regarda les alentours qu'il trouva très beau. Certes des changements étaient à faire, estima-t-il en professionnel. Mais peut-être pas autant que ça. L'endroit avait été entretenu, c'était certain, et par une femme qui plus est, pensa-t-il avec justesse. En effet, Harry discuta avec le propriétaire qui lui expliqua que c'était sa femme qui s'occupait avec amour de son jardin et du parc. Elle avait quand même soixante-dix-sept ans, et elle peinait maintenant, lui apprit aussi le mari.

Harry comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire le mari aussitôt qu'il entendit sa femme. Elle adorait son jardin et ses fleurs, son parc et chaque arbre qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle souffrait de les laisser à l'abandon. Voilà pourquoi elle avait fait appel à lui. Un simple travail d'entretien pour une vieille dame au coeur sensible, ce que le jeune homme comprit de suite, étant lui aussi un amoureux de la nature.

Le paysagiste et la septugénaire, dont il avait galamment pris la main pour la mettre sous son bras, partirent en exploration, heureux l'un comme l'autre de parler de leur passion commune. La visite dura deux heures trente, puis Harry ramena la vieille dame épuisée chez elle mais sincèrement satisfaite de sa promenade, la preuve s'il en fallait une, son sourire éclatant et ses joues rose de joie.

Le jeune homme reprit sa moto puis la route après avoir eu le privilége de déguster un thé à l'arôme subtil et délicat que la vieille dame faisait venir de Chine tout en bavardant sur les nouvelles variétés de rhododendrons et de chênes aux feuillages persistants qu'elle voulait planter près de la terrasse.

La journée suivante, il revint pour dessiner quelques plans pour faciliter le travail, et une liste de certaines choses à rénover pour simplifier la vie des propriétaires. A la vérité il aurait pu faire le boulot chez lui et ne pas déranger ces braves gens mais il préférait se mettre dans l'ambiance pour avoir un effet plus réaliste.

Au milieu des arbres et des plantes il flâna entre les allées et les fleurs au parfum captivant et suave. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant des arbustes fleuris et admira les abeilles volant juste sous son nez, là son instinct d'artiste ne lui faisait jamais défaut pour trouver la touche de couleur qui manquait pour raviver un coin un peu triste.

Le jeune homme mit ensuite quelques ouvriers sur le chantier dès l'après-midi même, et rentra le soir quand il fut certain que les désirs de la vieille dame seraient comblés.

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable, le temps allait bien trop vite d'après Harry. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire...tellement à voir.

Quand le motard arriva chez lui, vendredi soir, Blaise l'attendait, assis tranquillement sur un banc abrité par une glycine odorante aux grappes lourdes de fleurs bleues que des abeilles butinaient ardemment.

Tous les vendredi Blaise et Drago passaient la soirée, voir la nuit, chez Harry, une manière pour eux de ne pas se perdre de vue et ainsi sortir leur ami pour des soirées pittoresques.

-Dray n'est pas arrivé ? s'enquit Harry tandis qu'il remontait la visière de son casque pour regarder son ami.

-Pas encore, il ne va pas tarder je pense, répondit le métis à la carrure imposante, aux yeux chocolat et au charme ravageur.

-A tous les coups il est devant son miroir, s'amusa le paysagiste en entrant sa lourde machine dans son garage puis en enlevant son casque qu'il posa sur une étagère.

Blaise, qui l'avait suivi, ricana aussi.

-Je gage que si Malfoy père savait le temps que son fils passe dans sa salle de bain, il en ferai une jaunisse.

-Pourquoi quand vous parlez de lui, j'ai l'impression que cet homme est intransigeant ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il est, Harry.

-Alors cela ne doit pas être facile pour Drago, finalement je crois que je devrais le plaindre au lieu de me moquer de lui, pouffa le jeune homme en connaissant le caractère de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dray, il est futé le blondinet, tu ne trouveras personne d'aussi malin que lui pour se sortir d'une situation difficile. Alors tu vois son père, tout intransigeant qu'il soit, ne saura pas faire plier son fils. Et puis si tu veux vraiment savoir je pense aussi que c'est leur éducation qui veut ça, ce sont des aristocrates, ça veut tout dire !

-Il n'empêche que plus j'entends parler de Lucius Malfoy et plus j'ai envie de connaître cet homme qui paraît si complexe malgré ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques jours. Ca devrait être intéressant comme challenge de cotôyer une homme tel que lui.

-Moi à ta place, je ne serai pas pressé de le rencontrer, crois-moi, à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis senti tout petit face à lui. Il est imposant de par son regard gris et glacial, à vous donner froid dans le dos.

-Tu exagères, là, personne ne peut te faire sentir tout petit, Blaise, surtout toi et ta carrure de sportif.

-Moque-toi, mais tu verras si un jour tu le rencontres, tu t'en rendras compte par toi même.

Drago Malfoy arriva alors que les deux autres hommes buvaient un verre de vin, assis sur les hauts sièges de la cuisine en discutant moto.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! surtout que je subodore, le mot fit lever les yeux de Blaise et de Harry, que tu as ouvert une de tes merveilleuses bouteilles, hein ?

-Un bourgogne, Dray. Un délicat bourgogne fruité qui tient superbement bien en bouche, n'est-ce pas Blaise ? demanda Harry en entendant le dit Blaise claquer sa langue de satisfaction.

-Bande de petits salauds, je suis sûr que vous le faites exprès !

-Viens t'asseoir, blondinet, et goûte-moi ce nectar que Harry a sorti de sa cave.

Drago jeta sa veste sur le comptoir et prit le verre que Harry lui avança.

-Hum...quel arôme dis-moi !

-Ouais, pas mal, approuva le paysagiste en remplissant de nouveau son propre verre.

Deux ou trois bouteilles plus tard, les trois hommes soupèrent d'une omelette copieuse accompagné d'une salade et d"un pain de campagne, puis pour finir, se jetèrent sur le canapé du salon en rigolant comme des fous.

-Je te jure, Harry, il était à croquer avec ses beaux yeux marrons pétillants, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je l'aurais embarqué et amené chez moi illico presto.

-Et tu serais tombé sur ton père qui aurait bien vite refroidi tes ardeurs sexuelles, Dray.

-Non, Blaise, il me laisse faire ce que je veux du moment que je reste discret. Il est bien plus tolérant qu'on ne le pense, avec moi du moins.

-Oui, mais toi tu es son fils, c'est un peu normal, non ?

-Peut-être, oui, accorda le blond qui s'assit plus dignement tandis que Blaise était allongé maintenant sur le tapis.

-Et alors, tu as conclu oui ou non ?

-Non, Harry, cette foutue bombe avait déjà un petit copain, bien dommage pour moi tu peux me croire !

-Un de perdu, dix de retrouvé, récita doctement Blaise Zabini qui tentait en vain de se relever.

-Tu as raison, Blaise, fit Drago.

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça, rigola Harry, ils sont tous à vos pieds, pas difficile pour vous de trouver des copains.

-Je sais pas pour vous, redevint sérieux Drago, mais moi je boirais bien un petit Cognac, pas vous ?

-Super idée, pouffa le paysagiste en se levant pour aller chercher la bouteille et trois verres qu'il déposa, sans les casser, sur la table basse.

-A votre santé, les mecs, rit Blaise déjà fort éméché.

Deux heures plus tard les trois jeunes hommes s'endormirent chacun dans une chambre de la grande maison. Le lendemain Harry fut certain que personne n'allait se rappeler comment ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à monter les marches sans se tuer ou se casser un membre.

Une soirée reposante, pour décompresser, et ils avaient merveilleusement réussi leur pari, comme chaque vendredi soir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tant que tu seras mien 3**

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

Samedi matin, alors que pour une fois le paysagiste avait décidé de se lever un peu plus tard à cause d'un mal de tête tenace, mais surtout d'une semaine acharnée, il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentir dans son cerveau comme s'il était lui même la sonnette. Son mal de crâne s'accentua et il ne se serait pas levé si le carillon n'avait de nouveau retenti plus fort, lui sembla-t-il. Insistant et agressif comme un tambour ou un canon qu'on n'aurait fait éclater à côté de ses oreilles.

Harry se hissa hors de son lit en maugréant, s'habilla prestement d'un jean's et d'un tee-shirt puis descendit pieds nus pour ouvrir à l'opportun qui se trouva être une opportune.

En fait le jeune homme, les yeux mi-clos à cause de la luminosité du dehors qui agressait ses rétines, ne voyait que son dos puisqu'elle était en pâmoison devant les jarres de lauriers-rose en pleine floraison et qui embaumaient l'entrée de la maison.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit Harry, ce qui fit sursauter la femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se tourna vers lui.

-Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur Potter, j'étais en admiration devant vos plantes, aussi je ne vous ai pas entendu ouvrir la porte.

Quand la femme se retourna vers lui, Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander son nom.

-Madame Malfoy ? s'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, mais comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Drago, maintenant je sais d'où vient la blondeur de ses cheveux.

La mère de Drago rigola gracieusement et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Mon fils n'a rien de moi, monsieur Potter, il est le portrait craché de son père.

-Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître monsieur Malfoy, madame. Mais entrez donc je vous en prie, et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous trouvez devant ma porte ce matin.

Narcissa Malfoy entra et suivit le jeune homme jusque dans la serre en souriant de voir que Harry ne portait rien aux pieds et que sa tête semblait le faire atrocement souffrir. Elle s'assit élégamment sur un signe du jeune homme et posa son sac près d'elle.

-Harry ? Tu es où ? Tu es déjà levé ? On a sonné à la porte, c'est qui ?

-Dans la serre, Dray, et si tu viens passe par la cuisine, s'il te plaît, et porte-moi une aspirine...non deux, demanda Harry en poussant sur le côté quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur la table basse depuis la veille.

-Tu as besoin de la Harley aujourd'hui ? demanda le fils de Narcissa depuis la cuisine cette fois.

-Non, répondit sans crier Harry de peur que tout résonne en lui, tu peux la prendre.

Drago entra dans la pièce avec les deux aspirines et un verre d'eau que Harry s'empressa de prendre et d'avaler. Drago, quant à lui, paraissait frais et dispo, comme si la soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Mère ? en voilà une surprise ! dit le blond pour cacher son étonnement.

-Tu fais de la moto ? Drago, sourit-elle en le dévisageant.

-De temps en temps, oui pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que ton père n'apprécie pas ces engins de mort, comme il les appelle.

-Ce que père ignore ne lui fait pas de mal, et puis il oublie que je n'ai plus besoin de ses conseil, j'ai vingt-cinq ans au cas il ou il ne saurait pas encore.

-Effectivement, c'est une manière de voir les choses, répliqua-t-elle. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui irai lui dire, Drago.

-Avant de partir tu ne voudrais pas nous faire un café ? demanda gentiment le paysagiste, bien corsé pour moi s'il te paît, j'en ai vraiment besoin là.

-D'accord, pas de problème, donne-moi quelques minutes et je t'apporte ça de suite, ajouta son ami en partant vers la cuisine.

-Maintenant que vous avez pris Dray en flagrant délit, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venue chez moi ? Pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire, ceci dit je suis étonné je dois l'avouer.

-Bien sûr, disons que j'ai besoin de vos services, monsieur Potter. Drago m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur, et nous voulons, mon mari et moi, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre propriété, le renseigna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur, mais mon travail est irréprochable, madame Malfoy.

-Ne fais pas le modeste, Harry, ricana Dray en revenant dans la serre avec un plateau entre les mains. Voilà ton café bien serré comme tu l'aimes. Et pour vous, mère, un thé, ajouta-t-il en déposant devant chacun sa tasse respective.

-Les clefs sont au garage, Drago, n'oublie pas le casque et prends mon blouson de cuir, les papiers sont dans la poche droite, je ne sors pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des dossiers à compulser.

-Merci Harry, je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ta propre moto, mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa en prenant sa tasse délicatement entre ses doigts fins.

-C'est fait, maman. Je dois la recevoir dans quelques jours ainsi je cesserai d'emprunter celle de Harry. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne journée à tous les deux, fit-il avant de disparaître de la serre en faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, inconscient qu'il était au delà de la beauté faite homme.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? monsieur Potter.

-Quelques années maintenant, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Paris, quand nous étions étudiants, ainsi que Blaise que vous connaissez je crois.

-Oui, effectivement. Bien, venons-en à la raison de ma présence, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer plus que nécessaire. Il se trouve que mon mari ne se satisfait plus du parc et des jardins qui entourent notre manoir. Monsieur Malfoy veut du changement et du renouveau, je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Le parc manque cruellement d'âme et de vie sans parler de couleur.

-Quelle est la superficie de l'ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, il faudra que je regarde les plans du domaine, répondit-elle.

-Quel changement aimeriez-vous avoir ?

-Nous vous laisserons seul juge, monsieur Potter, après tout vous êtes plus qualifié que nous !

-Ce qui veut dire que vous avez pris des renseignements sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça ainsi, mais n'en prenez pas ombrage, c'est une pratique courante chez nous, s'excusa la femme de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je le sais, vous n'êtes pas la première et certainement pas la dernière, fit Harry qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Quand aimeriez-vous visiter le domaine ? je suis là toute la semaine, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de mon mari qui est très pris par ses affaires en ce moment.

-Est-ce que mardi après-midi vous ira, madame Malfoy ?

-A la perfection, ainsi nous aurons tout loisir de discuter de ce que vous allez nous proposer.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle et admira une fois de plus le décor simple et pourtant splendide qui l'entourait.

-Une de vos créations ?

-Oui, je viens de la terminer.

-On se croirait vraiment dans une jungle, c'est du plus joli effet, même le lézard là-bas sur la branche semble vivant.

-Il l'est, madame Malfoy.

-Oh ! donc le petit serpent qui vient de s'introduire dans mon sac n'est pas un effet de mon imagination ?

-Non je le crains, pouffa Harry dont le mal de tête se dissipait peu à peu.

Le jeune homme attrapa la petite bête inoffensive par la queue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complétement au fond du sac.

-Excusez-la, Abyssa est très curieuse et aime tout ce qui est nouveau.

-Dois-je craindre de trouver d'autre chose dans mon sac ?

-Non, sourit le jeune homme, en principe ils se tiennent bien. De plus elle est la seule de son espèce dans la serre, mon ami Ron me ferait une crise de panique s'il savait qu'elle est en liberté, bizarrement jusqu'à présent il ne l'a jamais vu, à croire qu'elle a un sixième sens pour sa survie, gloussa le jeune homme en reposant la petite bête sur un tapis de mousse.

La femme finit de siroter son thé puis reposa sa tasse avant de prendre son sac et de se lever.

-J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître, enfin, monsieur Potter. A mardi donc, je pense que Drago vous accompagnera pour vous indiquer le chemin.

-Je serai là, vers quinze heures, madame Malfoy, dit Harry en la précédant vers la porte d'entrée.

Deux secondes plus tard, le jeune homme remonta à l'étage pour se doucher et se changer, puis il redescendit se refaire un café bien fort pour enlever les dernières brumes qui obstruaient son cerveau.

Blaise, que rien ne perturbait, ne se leva que deux heures plus tard. Harry quant à lui, débarrassé de son mal de crâne, avait plongé son nez dans ses plans de jardins, c'est là que le trouva le métis, en plein travail.

-Drago est déjà parti ?

-Oui, depuis un bon moment, ricana Harry.

-Je me demande comment il fait pour tenir l'alcool mieux que nous, râla Blaise à moitié échevelé et les yeux bouffis qui lui faisaient un mal de chien.

-Aucune idée, je suis sûr qu'il a un remède miracle pour ça, impossible de deviner qu'il avait bu hier soir. Je te jure, c'est incroyable !

-Moi j'ai la tête qui bourdonne encore, comme si une cloche n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter,maugréa Blaise.

-Je t'ai préparé de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau devant toi, là, sers-toi, Blaise.

-Tu es mon sauveur.

-Devine qui est passé me voir ce matin ?

-Quelqu'un est venu ?

-Hum, Hum.

-Aucune idée, surtout que ma tête est incapable de réfléchir correctement.

-Narcissa Malfoy, très cher.

-La mère de Drago ? s'étonna le métis.

-Oui, rien de moins.

-Elle cherchait Dray ?

-Non, elle voulait me voir.

-Toi !

-Ben oui, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Et elle te voulait quoi si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Que je redessine leur parc. Il paraît que son mari ne s'en satisfait plus, il veut du renouveau.

-Mince ! alors tu vas enfin rencontrer le grand Lucius Malfoy ?

-Ben non, il paraît, là aussi, qu'en ce moment il est souvent absent de chez lui.

-C'est vrai, il se terre souvent dans son bureau, d'après Drago. Et tu y vas quand ?

-Mardi après-midi, j'espère que Drago pourra venir. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit que sa mère devait venir, pensa tout haut Harry.

-Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas, tout simplement, répondit Blaise.

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.

-Bon, moi je vais devoir te laisser, mes parents ont besoin de ma présence pour, soi-disant, fit Blaise avec ses doigts pour ouvrir des guillemets, me parler sérieusement de mon avenir. Ils trouvent que propriétaire de salon de coiffure ça ne fait pas très sérieux même si j'ai plusieurs salons, ils me verraient bien chirurgien ou juge ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

-Rien que ça ! sourit Harry. Pourtant ils savent que tu aimes ton métier ?

-Ils savent mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils approuvent. Tu sais comment sont les parents, ils veulent le mieux pour leurs enfants.

-Ouais, moi je n'ai pas eu ce problème puisque j'ai été élevé par mon parrain.

-Un homme adorable ton parrain, d'ailleurs ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Que devient-il ?

-Il est toujours dans ses recherches et ses fouilles pour la faculté, normalement il revient demain de son voyage.

-J'aime bien quand il est là le vendredi pour nos soirées, il est encore plus déjanté que Dray.

-Oui, mais si tu te rappelles la dernière fois on a failli se faire arrêter par les flics, pouffa Harry.

-Oh, tout ça parce qu'on avait trempé nos pieds dans la fontaine public !

-N'oublie pas de dire que Sirius et Drago étaient en train de faire pipi dans l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire, tu te souviens ?

-Oui je me souviens, d'autant plus qu'on a payé une grosse amende pour exhibition et pollution. Mais tu as raison, c'était une super soirée.

-Il faudra qu'on recommence un de ces jours.

-En attendant cette futur orgie je te souhaite bonne chance avec tes parents.

-T'inquiète, ils n'auront pas le dernier mot.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être élevé par un homme simple qui gardait toujours les pieds sur terre, si on exceptait les rares fois où il se laissait aller. Parfois Sirius agissait comme un ado, c'était sa manière de mettre son travail et sa vie entre parenthèse. Ils s'entendaient bien et quand il avait besoin d'un conseil il savait qu'il sera écouté et qu'il lui répondra sans détour, avec franchise.

Bon là maintenant il avait du boulot, pensa le jeune homme en repoussant sa tasse pour prendre un dossier et de la documentation sur la plantation des arbres exposés au froid. Il devait aussi voir les cactées et les succulentes, pour les serres elles seraient idéales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tant que seras mien 4**

 **Un simple regard**

Ce mardi matin, Harry se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, se demandant s'il ne se ferait pas percer de nouveau l'oreille. Le piercing à la langue faisait joli mais il avait envie d'en faire un autre à l'oreille, en attendant il allait mettre celui que Dray lui avait offert, il était magnifique.

Quand le jeune homme eut enfilé sa chemise noire, cachant son nouveau bijou, il descendit dans le salon, prit les clefs de sa Harley et alla chez Remus Lupin, un oncle qui tenait un salon de tatouage au centre de Londres.

-Salut, Harry ! l'accueillit l'homme de quarante et un ans en l'embrassant sur la joue, comment vas-tu ?

-Super bien, je venais voir si tu avais le temps de me poser un anneau.

-Pour toi j'ai tout le temps que tu veux, gamin, assieds-toi sur le fauteuil et choisis le bijou qui te plaît, l'invita son oncle en lui tendant un catalogue.

Le paysagiste feuilleta le bouquin et de suite ses yeux tombèrent sur une boucle d'oreille en argent qui représentait un petit serpent comme Abyssa. La boucle allait pendre un peu dans son cou mais ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était celle-là qu'il voulait et pas une autre.

Harry pointa son doigt dessus et Remus sourit.

-Tu as l'œil toi ! c'est une des plus belles pièces de ce catalogue. Allez on va te faire ça.

Ainsi fut fait. Une heure de discussion plus tard Harry sortit du salon avec un trou en plus et un pendant à l'oreille dès plus sexy .

Bon là il avait encore du temps avant de se rendre chez les Malfoy, pourquoi il n'irait pas voir son parrain, pensa-t-il en remettant doucement son casque. Peut-être qu'il était rentré de son voyage.

Le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction du campus où Sirius était professeur d'archéologie. Le paysagiste se gara sur le parking et entra dans l'université puis se dirigea vers le bureau et l'appartement de son parrain.

Harry frappa à la porte et entendit une voix lui ordonner de repartir si c'était pour venir l'ennuyer pour des raisons futiles. Harry reconnut la douce voix de Sirius. Avec un grand sourire il pénétra dans le bureau où un capharnaüm pas possible faisait qu'on avait l'impression de rentrer dans un débarras rempli d'objets hétéroclites.

-Harry ! fit l'homme en levant les yeux de ses vieux parchemins, qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai tenté le coup, je n'étais pas certain de te trouver dans ton bureau, pas facile de te chopper, parrain.

-Comme tu le vois je suis revenu.

-Alors raconte, comment était ce voyage, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais là-bas ?

-Je suis dégoûté, c'était barbant, stérile, bordélique, tu veux que je continue ?

-Non, pas la peine, si j'ai bien compris tu n'as rien découvert d'intéressant ?

-Exact, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis agacé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais trouver ? demanda le jeune homme en sachant la passion de Sirius pour le règne de Jules César et des Romains en général.

-Des tablettes, ni plus ni moins que des tablettes du scribe de Jules César lui même.

-Oh ! ne put que dire Harry.

-J'aurai appris tellement de choses, tu imagines un peu ? savoir les pensées de ce grand homme, comment il vivait, comment il gouvernait...ses plans de batailles. C'était quelqu'un !

-Oui mais tu sais Jules et moi c'est pas beaucoup ça, sourit Harry en poussant une pile de livres en équilibre précaire sur une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

-C'est quoi ça ? interrogea l'archéologue en désignant l'oreille de son filleul, c'est nouveau non ?

-Je reviens de chez Remus, j'avais envie d'une petite fantaisie, ça te plaît ?

-Oui, cette boucle te donne un petit air sauvage, c'est super joli. Comment va Remus ? Voilà un moment que je ne l'ai vu.

-Je t'invite à déjeuner, j'ai du temps de libre ce matin, et puis comme ça on pourra parler de Remus.

-D'accord, soupira Sirius en reposant le vieux parchemin sur son bureau. J'aurai tout l'après-midi pour finir de ranger tout ça, laisse-moi prendre les clefs de mon bureau, dit l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs en farfouillant dans ses papiers pour y trouver le trousseau qu'il avait encore égaré.

-Elles ne seraient pas sur la porte, Sirius ?

-Hein ! oui c'est possible, rigola le parrain de Harry dont les yeux brillèrent d'espièglerie.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Il y a un bon resto pas loin d'ici, sur le campus, on peut y aller à pied si ça te va.

-C'est parfait, je vais juste laisser un message à Dray pour qu'il me rejoigne ici dans une heure. Ça nous laissera du temps pour bavarder.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le petit restaurant et commandèrent un steak frites sans perdre de temps. Harry savait son parrain pressé de rejoindre ses chers parchemins et ses découvertes inestimables.

C'est trois quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils virent arriver Drago Malfoy dans la salle et les rejoindre de sa démarche féline et sensuelle.

-Tu vas mettre le feu dans le restaurant, Dray, le taquina Harry quand il s'installa près d'eux.

-Ouais, fit Sirius en mélangeant son sucre dans son café, ils sont tous en train de baver dans leur assiette. On peut dire que tu sais faire tes entrées, toi.

-J'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible, sourit le blond aux yeux gris en posant son casque sur le siège libre près de Sirius.

-Alors tu l'as ? s'enquit le paysagiste avec curiosité.

-Je l'ai, une merveille tu avais raison, si tu veux je te la laisse pour l'essayer.

-Non, une prochaine fois, quand le trajet sera plus long, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

-C'est toi qui vois, vous avez fini de déjeuner ?

-On a fini, répondit Sirius en reposant sa tasse. Allez-y, les mômes, je paye l'addition, la prochaine fois ce sera ton tour, Harry.

-Merci parrain, et n'oublie pas de passer à la maison quand tu as un moment.

-Je le ferai, promis, cher filleul.

Harry repartit chercher sa Harley tandis que Dray le précédait, puis enfin les deux jeunes hommes prirent la route en faisant rugir leur machine. L'un derrière l'autre ils avalaient les kilomètres aussi ils me mirent pas longtemps à parvenir au manoir Malfoy, à vrai dire ils longeaient le domaine depuis un bon moment déjà et quand on savait que la largeur valait la longueur on ne doutait plus de la grandeur du parc et de ses dépendances.

Drago, devant Harry, mit son clignotant pour tourner à droite et prendre un chemin assez large mais gravillonné de petits cailloux blanc et rose. Les deux garçons ralentirent d'autant qu'une voiture arrivait en sens inverse. Dray ne perdit pas de temps et continua sa route tandis que Harry s'arrêta pour laisser passer le véhicule en relevant la visière de son casque.

Le conducteur de la voiture ralentit à son tour et roula au pas, automatiquement le paysagiste se retourna vers le chauffeur de l'Audi qui avait sa vitre baissée.

Et là tout se passa comme au ralenti.

Aussitôt que le regard de Harry capta celui de l'homme, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, son poul s'accéléra subitement, il n'entendait que ce bruit incongru et fort et se sentit chavirer comme s'il avait reçu un coup violent à l'estomac. L'homme, dont le regard gris le pénétrait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, ne le lâchait pas du regard lui non plus.

Cet homme était sa destiné, Harry en était certain. Il venait de se passer quelque chose, l'un comme l'autre le savait.

C'était incroyable, inouï, en quelques secondes son destin venait de changer de route. Il était pratiquement certain que plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant, et que jamais il ne pourra oublier ce regard gris transperçant qui appartenait à un homme dont la virilité ne faisait aucun doute.

La voiture continua son chemin et disparut après le virage. Harry remit sa visière en place et tenta par tous les moyens de calmer son coeur douloureux. Le jeune homme venait de faire la connaissance de Lucius Malfoy, le mari de Narcissa Malfoy et le père de Drago.

-Alors là je suis mal barré, pesta le paysagiste entre ses dents.

Deux secondes plus tard il se garait près de la moto de Dray en essayant de reprendre une contenance digne de ce nom qu'il était loin d'avoir. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son cœur battait encore bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Tu avais de la place pour passer, non ?

-J'ai ralenti à cause du gravier, ils auraient pu ricocher sur la voiture que nous avons croisée, tu crois pas ? Le conducteur n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié, arriva à dire Harry pour donner le change.

-C'était mon père, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder si tu veux savoir. Il n'aime pas les motos.

Ainsi donc il s'agissait bien de Lucius Malfoy, pensa Harry. Quel homme magnifique ! Quel charisme ! Incroyablement beau et froid. Une tentation, un...

-Oh, Harry, tu es toujours là ?

-Allons voir ta mère, inutile de la faire attendre, je suppose qu'elle doit être très sollicité, affirma le jeune homme qui avait son cerveau en mode pause.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Harry suivit son ami avec dans la tête des questions ennuyeuses. Pourquoi apercevoir Lucius Malfoy l'avait autant secoué ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien quand ils s'étaient croisés ? Pourquoi il était autant chamboulé émotionnellement parlant alors qu'il savait cet homme irrémédiablement marié avec une superbe femme ?

Merde, merde, merde ! il ne venait pas de...Non, c'était impossible, l'homme était le père de son meilleur ami, carrément inaccessible. Il venait de se mettre dans la pire situation qui pouvait exister. Putain, il était pas dans la merde, là.

Bon il devait se calmer, il avait dû faire une erreur quelque part, il n'était absolument pas tombé amoureux de cet homme juste pour un regard. Non non et non ! C'était une divagation de son esprit torturé. Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, absolument rien du tout, se força à se dire le jeune homme qui se mentait à lui même. Les coups de foudre n'existaient absolument pas, c'était un mythe, une idée reçue, une torture de l'esprit pour rendre les gens complètement idiots.

-Harry, insista Drago, vraiment tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Veux-tu remettre cette visite à un autre jour ?

-Non, Dray, tout est nickel pour moi, ouvre cette porte et allons voir ta mère, elle doit nous attendre.

Le fils de Narcissa ouvrit la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans un grand hall, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un boudoir comme on n'en faisait plus. La pièce était agréable et la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte faisait entrer un petit air d'été parfumé très délicat.

-Bonjour, madame Malfoy, la salua Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, Drago chéri, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répondirent dans un bel ensemble les deux amis, ce qui fit sourire la femme de Lucius.

La discussion qui s'ensuivit entre Narcissa et Harry sur les jardins et le parc fut passionnante, au point que le jeune homme oublia pour le coup sa rencontre avec l'homme qui aurait pu partager sa vie s'il n'était déjà uni à une femme tout à fait charmante.

Drago déclina leur invitation quand ils décidèrent de faire le tour du domaine.

-Je vais en profiter pour passer quelques coups de fils, prenez votre temps, mère. N'oubliez pas de passer par le lac, Harry adore les plans d'eau et les bestioles qui y vivent.

Narcissa s'amusa quand elle vit l'ami de son fils soupirer en faisant signe à Drago de déguerpir avant qu'il ne dise d'autres âneries.

Le paysagiste et la femme sortirent par la porte-fenêtre et partirent à la découverte des jardins et de toutes les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient. Ils passèrent dans une allée bordée de Platanes Orientalis qui les protégea d'une ombre bienfaisante et fraîche.

Bien longtemps plus tard ils rentraient, parlant comme des amis de longue date.

-La visite a été instructive, madame Malfoy. Je dois dire que vous avez quelques spécimens de végétaux rares comme les Chênes de Sully qui doivent bien mesurer six mètres de circonférence, sans parler du Ginkgo Biloha qui doivent être de toute beauté en automne.

-Vous avez raison, ils sont somptueux, j'aime beaucoup me promener par là quand ils ont revêtu leur feuillage jaune d'or.

Harry approuva avec un sourire.

-Et que pensez-vous du Tilleul sur la colline ? Doit-on le traiter ou le tailler ?

-Il serait dommage de l'amputer, nous verrons pour lui un traitement efficace, expliqua le jeune paysagiste. Cela dit je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger, il a encore de belles années devant lui.

-Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? monsieur Potter.

-Vous me laissez une petite quinzaine de jours pour faire les plans, réunir quelques hommes, voir ce dont nous allons avoir besoin et je vous rappelle, est-ce que ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait, mon mari sera enchanté de savoir que vous pourrez débuter aussi vite, ajouta la mère de Dray. Lucius adore cet endroit.

-Qui n'aimerai pas ce coin de paradis ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tant que tu seras mien 5**

 **Début difficile**

Harry trouva Drago sur une terrasse couverte d'une vigne-vierge éclatante, son feuillage vert foncé se mariait bien avec les pierres crème du muret et les bancs disséminés à chaque coin de la terrasse. L'endroit respirait la sérénité et Dieu sait qu'il en avait bien besoin aujourd'hui, de la sérénité.

-Nous pouvons y aller ? Tu as fini la visite ? demanda son ami en relevant la tête de son portable.

-Oui, tu rentres sur Londres ?

-Oui, répondit Drago en entraînant Harry vers la sortie tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Tu sais qu'on doit ouvrir un nouveau magasin samedi avec Blaise, d'ailleurs je suis en retard, il doit m'attendre.

-Vous allez avoir énormément de travail avec vos six salons de coiffure et maintenant une boutique de vêtements.

-On gère, t'inquiète, surtout qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Je vous soutiens à fond, et compte sur moi samedi, je serai là pour l'inauguration.

-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, Blaise avait l'air de penser le contraire tellement tu es occupé. Il sera content de le savoir, il comptait sur toi.

-Salut, Dray, et sois prudent sur la route !

-Je le suis toujours, cria le fils de Narcissa en démarrant sa moto.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le domaine et se séparèrent quand ils arrivèrent sur la grand route. Harry regagna son domicile, pressé qu'il était de mettre à exécution les idées qui déferlaient dans sa tête pour le parc et les jardins des Malfoy.

Drago, quant à lui, roula sur Londres pour s'occuper de la boutique qu'il avait prit en partenariat avec Blaise. D'ailleurs le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire à Harry qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine il allait vivre au dessus du magasin. Le métis et lui y avaient arrangé deux grands appartements ainsi ils seront directement sur place pour gérer leurs affaires.

La liberté, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. et puis il était plus que temps qu'il vive sa vie sans ses parents pour le protéger. Il n'était plus un enfant quoi qu'en pensait sa mère, et son père n'avait rien à dire sur le fait qu'il voulait être son propre patron plutôt que de brasser des affaires pour suivre sa trace et siéger au Parlement. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire.

Le jeune paysagiste, lui, travailla le reste de l'après-midi et même une grande partie de la soirée sur les plans des Malfoy. Il se trouvait dans son bureau aménagé près de la serre, un petit coin où lui seul avait le droit de pénétrer. En se jetant dans le travail il n'eut pas le temps de penser à sa rencontre spéciale, enfin du moins il essaya. Plusieurs fois il dût se secouer et fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre pieds dans ses dossiers avant de laisser son esprit divaguer pendant des heures, ce qui n'aurait pas été productif.

Vers deux heures du matin, Harry regarda une dernière fois son travail avant de se lever, de frotter son dos endolori en s'étirant et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour y grignoter un sandwich au poulet. Ensuite il prit une douche et se coucha nu dans son lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Un oiseau qui chanta plus fort que les autres le réveilla alors qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Harry s'étira longuement, s'habilla ensuite puis se fit une bonne tasse de café bien fort, son rituel du matin, en lisant quelques pages de son journal.

Aujourd'hui il allait mettre à jour ses autres chantiers, d'ailleurs il allait y passer la semaine, certains étaient finis et à d'autres il devait donner des instructions pour la suite des travaux avant d'en entamer de nouveaux. Il se devait d'être à jour sinon il serait vite débordé à ne plus savoir où commencer.

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de penser à Lucius Malfoy, un homme qu'il se devait d'oublier au plus vite s'il voulait éviter les ennuis dans sa vie. Ses yeux gris magnifiques l'avaient envoûté et il y pensait sans cesse au point qu'il imaginait les voir chaque soir. Il s'efforçait d'occulter ce moment où il avait croisé le duc mais ce n'était pas facile. Pas facile du tout.

Samedi après-midi, comme promis, Harry alla à l'inauguration de la nouvelle boutique de ses amis. Il y passa un très long moment agréable, passant de l'un à l'autre, regardant les étalages remplis de vêtements de luxe et de tous leurs accessoires. Il était fier que Dray et Blaise aient créé quelque chose de leurs mains, avec intelligence et discernement. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne pour vivre et Dray n'avait rien demandé à ses parents, c'était incroyable cette volonté qu'il avait de s'en sortir seul, ce qui était tout à son honneur d'ailleurs.

Une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, Harry allait étudier un peu plus sérieusement la serre que les Malfoy voulaient changer, agrandir et réaménager à côté de leur manoir. Une serre où la mère de Drago y verrait bien quelques plantes tropicales, de quoi se sentir dépayser quand son mari entrera dedans, lui avait-elle dit en souriant.

Le jeune paysagiste n'y avait vu aucune objection, après tout ils étaient assez fortunés pour se payer ce caprice. Harry imagina la serre tout en verre avec un dôme et une armature en acier solide peinte en vert. Il l'imagina octogonale, une grande envergure, de quoi y installer des plantes déjà conséquentes. Il ne faudra pas oublier l'installation des humidificateurs et des vaporisateurs, ensuite il devra s'attaquer au parc.

Plusieurs arbres étaient morts ou en état de l'être, même dans le verger. Ils allaient être obligés d'arracher tout ça et de les brûler sur place pour éviter la propagation des champignons, de la pourriture et de la vermine. Pour les tailles il sera obligé d'attendre l'automne, donc la seule possibilité était de commencer la serre, inutile de perdre plus de temps surtout que tout était déjà sur papier, fallait juste faire valider les plans puis la commander.

Son parrain vint le vendredi soir avec Blaise et Drago. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas bouger de la maison, il y avait un match et aucun ne voulait louper ça. La soirée se passa entre cris et déception, Blaise faisait la navette avec les bières et Harry s'occupait des pizzas et des chips tandis que Siri montrait à Drago comment mettre un penalty et hurler après l'arbitre qui favorisait l'équipe adverse.

Mardi matin, premier jour chez les Malfoy, Harry enfila un jean's tout simple et une chemise élimée bleue. Pour traîner dehors pas besoin d'être tiré à quatre épingles. Le jeune homme mit son sac à dos, son casque, puis il enfourcha sa moto et partit pour le domaine qu'il devait restaurer. Un nouveau défi qui allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

Le paysagiste roula un bon moment avant de parvenir devant l'allée gravillonnée puis de s'arrêter devant la grand porte d'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Il éteignit le moteur de son engin, le posa sur sa béquille puis retira son casque et ses gants qu'il rangea dans le coffre prévu à cet effet.

Le premier coup de sonnette qu'il donna fit apparaître une soubrette vêtue de noir et de blanc, elle le salua après qu'il se soit présenté puis elle le fit entrer dans le hall avant de le quitter pour avertir madame de son arrivée. Harry patienta tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une porte s'ouvrir sur le côté, près d'un grand escalier.

Curieux, il se retourna lentement et tomba sur un regard gris fascinant qui le toisa des pieds à la tête avec un air renfrogné, pas franchement avenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda froidement Lucius Malfoy, duc de Kensington, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre. Les livreurs de toutes sortes ont leurs entrées derrière le manoir, jeune homme. Tachez de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous viendrez chez moi, surtout affublé de cette façon, ajouta-t-il avec un air dédaigneux.

-J'en prends bonne note, monsieur Malfoy. Je vous remercie de me préciser ce petit point, ô combien primordial pour vous, rétorqua avec ironie Harry. Il est vrai que les petites gens se doivent de passer derrière, comme ça vous ne les voyez pas, pratique quand on se prend pour le nombril du monde, rétorqua le paysagiste sans se laisser intimider par l'aristocrate.

L'homme pinça les lèvres de colère et ses yeux gris flamboyèrent en toisant le jeune homme devant lui.

-Cela dit, continua Harry sans se départir de son calme, admirant au passage les prunelles acier en colères, je ne suis pas un livreur, désolé de vous décevoir.

-Vous en avez pourtant l'allure, jeune homme. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à vous vêtir convenablement ?

-Vous êtes un idiot, Malfoy, répondit le paysagiste qui sentait que son calme allait partir en fumée devant l'homme idiot qui lui faisait face. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents.

-Vous n'êtes guère respectueux, mais quoi d'étonnant à cela !

-Vous non plus, et le respect ça se mérite, monsieur le duc. Le prendre de haut est ridicule, vous êtes ridicule de toute façon, mais ça je suis certain que jamais personne ne vous l'a dit ! Je serais donc le premier je suppose ?

-Sortez d'ici et revenez quand vous vous serez excusé, je ne tolérerai pas qu'on me manque de considération dans ma propre maison, insolent ! s'énerva Lucius Malfoy. Je ne vous montre pas la sortie, jeune homme.

Harry soupira d'agacement et renfila son sac à dos avant de sortir de la maison et de s'éloigner sur sa moto, passablement irrité. Non, hors de lui serait plus juste.

-Quel sale type imbu de sa personne, bon sang, Blaise avait raison sur ce point, maugréa le paysagiste sous son casque. Quel imbécile, il pouvait toujours courir, l'aristocrate, pour qu'il remette les pieds chez lui. Ou alors il devra lui faire mille courbettes, mais ça c'était pas gagner d'avance.

Lucius Malfoy ne craignait qu'une seule personne, et celle-ci était sa femme, Narcissa. Il allait apprendre à ses dépends qu'il ne faisait pas bon contrarier sa douce moitié. L'homme aux cheveux blonds coupés près des épaules s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte tandis que Narcissa entrait dans le hall.

N'avisant personne elle alla ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pensant que le jeune homme avait préféré l'attendre dehors, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit quitter la propriété sur sa moto.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son mari adoré était passé par-là. Décidée d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, elle entra dans le bureau interdit et se posta devant Lucius qui finit par lever le nez de ses papiers qui semblaient plus qu'importants à ce moment précis.

-Oui, Narcissa ? fit-il avec douceur pour essayer de faire flancher sa femme. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-N'aurais-tu pas aperçu un jeune homme dans le hall il y a quelques minutes à peine ? Peut-être même moins et qui, semble-t-il, est en train de prendre la fuite.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, un espèce de va-nu-pieds.

-Oh, un va-nu-pieds ! Tu m'en diras tant !

-Je lui ai suggéré de se présenter à la porte de service, et tu sais ce qu'il a eu l'effronterie de me dire ?

-Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir, Lucius, répondit froidement la femme.

-Que je n'étais pas respectueux et que j'étais ridicule, tu te rends compte ! Ridicule moi !

-Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? interrogea Narcissa qui avait envie de mettre des claques à son idiot de mari.

-Je lui ai dit de quitter le domaine sur le champ, dit le duc avec un sourire satisfait de lui. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à déguerpir, crois-moi il ne reviendra plus nous déranger.

-Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, demandé son nom à ce jeune homme à qui tu n'as laissé aucune chance ?

-Non...dit le duc en sentant les ennuis arriver à grande vitesse.

-Et si je te dis, Harry Potter, est-ce que cela évoque quelque chose pour toi, mon cher Lucius ?

-Non, hésita le duc un peu moins sûr de lui pour le coup vu le ton doucereux de sa femme.

-Si j'ajoute Paysagiste, ami de ton fils, parc, jardin...je continue ?

-Merde, se lâcha le duc de Kensington, je n'avais pas compris que c'était lui, il ne m'a rien dit non plus, se défendit Lucius Malfoy qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette que Narcissa n'allait pas lui pardonner.

-Lui as-tu laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?

-D'accord, j'ai bien compris que j'avais tort, appelle Drago, il réparera cette méprise.

-Oh mais non ! Tu es responsable de cette stupidité alors c'est toi qui va aller t'excuser et le ramener ici même aujourd'hui, exigea Narcissa.

-Mais, ma chérie, j'ai du travail là, tenta Malfoy en désespoir de cause.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, je vous ordonne de vous répandre en excuse et de ramener ce jeune homme dans les meilleurs délais dans cette maison !

-Femme, arrêtez de hurler à mes oreilles, je ne suis pas sourd que je sache.

-Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder, mon cher mari.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas envoyer Drago, ils sont amis après tout.

-Il n'est pas ici, et puis c'est à vous de vous excuser, pas à notre fils. La bourde est de votre fait, non ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait d'excuse de ma vie...à personne.

-Lucius, prenez les clefs de votre voiture et allez donc chez monsieur Potter pour réparer vos bêtises, je vous prie.

-Je ne sais pas où il habite, et puis comme vous le voyez j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment...

-N'avons-nous pas un dîner important à Londres ces jours-ci ? Mais oui, souvenez-vous, celui avec vos chers cousins insupportables.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire un odieux chantage quand même ? s'indigna Le duc.

-Si, je peux et je vais le faire...

-Vous êtes en train de me faire un caprice !

-J'en ai bien le droit.

L'homme reposa son stylo-plume puis il referma son livre d'un geste sec et enfin se leva, furieux, en jetant un regard noir à sa femme qui ne fut nullement intimidé.

-Très bien, j'y vais, mais c'est la dernière fois que vous me verrez faiblir devant vous.

-Vous êtes adorable, Lucius, quand vous êtes en colère.

-Et en plus vous vous fichez de moi, femme !

-Aucunement, mon cher, je ne me permettrais pas, assura Narcissa avec un sourire de victoire.

-Bien, où ai-je mis mes clefs ?

-Dans la poche de votre veste, Lucius, comme d'habitude.

Le duc grogna sourdement, décidément sa femme le connaissait trop bien, pensa-t-il avec affection et sans rancune.

-Merci Lucius, c'est très important pour moi, et puis après tout c'est vous qui avait voulu le meilleur pour votre domaine, et monsieur Potter est le meilleur.

L'homme cessa d'écouter sa femme, il quitta son bureau, traversa le hall, monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du village où résidait ce Harry Potter qui aurait pu au moins se présenter à lui, ce qui lui aurait évité bien des désagréments.

Lucius roula assez vite, il voulait en finir au plus tôt avec cette corvée, c'est qu'il avait du travail, lui. Il se serait bien passé de cette balade inutile surtout sous cette chaleur insupportable. Quand il arriva dans le village il dut demander deux fois le chemin de la maison du morveux. Finalement il entra dans une belle propriété, se gara sous un porche où il remarqua une moto stationnée, et en poussant un soupir de lassitude il sonna à la porte, s'attendant au pire. Dieu que la vie était mal faite parfois !

Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir et ce quelqu'un resta surpris en voyant qui se trouvait sur son paillasson.

-Je n'ai guère de temps, s'agaça Harry qui voulut refermer la porte au nez du père de Drago sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-C'est ma femme qui m'envoie, monsieur Potter.

-Tant mieux pour vous, moi ce n'est pas mon probléme.

Lucius pesta en lui même. Ça n'allait pas être facile, l'homme face à lui devait avoir un sale caractère à voir comment ses sourcils se fronçaient. Le ramener à la raison n'allait pas être aisé. Décidément Narcissa lui aura tout fait faire, grogna Lucius sans penser une seconde qu'il était le seul fautif.

Il allait devoir être patient et surtout rester calme face à l'homme qui le regardait comme s'il était à son tour un moins que rien. Ouais, finalement ce regard était désagréable. L'homme se redressa et son regard redevint fier, il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser intimider par un gamin mal élevé.

^o^o^

Bonsoir à toutes.

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires car même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre parce que je travaille sur une autre fic, ils sont lus et appréciés. J'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire.

sorciere noire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tant que tu seras mien 6**

 **Excuses déguisées**

Les cigales qui chantaient sous la chaleur de la journée en ce mois d'août, restèrent indifférentes devant les deux hommes qui se toisaient en silence.

-Que voulez-vous ? redemanda sèchement le paysagiste.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous m'accorder un accès dans votre maison, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rester sous cette canicule accablante, monsieur Potter, asséna avec morgue l'aristocrate.

-Dans ce cas je vous suggère de faire vite, monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai pas toute la journée, moi !

-Parce que vous croyez que je l'ai ? Par votre faute je me retrouve ici alors que des dossiers importants m'attendent sur mon bureau, rétorqua le duc, absolument pas conscient, encore une fois, que la faute était la sienne et rien que la sienne.

-M'en fous, Malfoy, ce n'est pas mon problème, ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé cette situation grotesque.

L'homme se tut, stupéfait du ton employé. Jamais personne ne s'était permis de lui parler avec si peu de courtoisie.

Harry rigola intérieurement et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant l'air ébahi de Lucius Malfoy qui se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'étrangler pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Je vous permets de rentrer chez moi quelques minutes seulement, capitula Harry en s'écartant de la porte pour que le père de Drago puisse enfin entrer chez lui.

L'homme d'affaire grogna en suivant le paysagiste jusqu'à son bureau.

-Maintenant je vous écoute, fit Harry en faisant mine de lire une note sans importance, juste pour agacer l'homme fier qu'était le duc de Kensington qui l'avait bien mérité.

-C'est ma femme qui m'envoie ...

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit ... le coupa Harry sans même lever la tête de ses documents.

-Vous n'allez pas me faciliter la tache, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien vu ! Je n'aime pas me faire jeter comme un malpropre, s'indigna le jeune homme qui leva enfin les yeux de ses notes.

-J'imagine, soupira Lucius.

-Je crois que des excuses de votre part s'imposent.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher qui qualifie des excuses, monsieur Potter.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous-là si ce n'est pour vous faire pardonner vos erreurs ?

-Ma femme veut que vous reveniez, grinça le duc aux paroles du paysagiste.

-Et ce que femme veut ...

-Effectivement, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, pas pour autre chose et surtout pas pour des excuses.

-Dommage, lâcha Harry sans le vouloir.

-Plaît-il ?

-Non, rien.

-Que décidez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas une girouette, s'énerva cette fois le jeune homme, irrité du toupet invraisemblable du duc.

L'homme blond regarda, hypnotisé, le bijou qui pendait à l'oreille de Harry et trouva que ça allait drôlement bien à l'insupportable morveux. Contrit d'avoir une telle pensée, il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et cela lui suffit pour le perturber davantage et l'imaginer se rapprocher de lui et goûter à ses lèvres avec douceur.

-Si vous ne venez pas, ma femme va me le reprocher jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à vous convaincre, ajouta Malfoy, je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez !

Peste soit de cet homme aux yeux vert troublants qui le dévisageait sans vergogne, soupira Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était cet homme qu'il avait croisé sur l'allée de son manoir. Non, il n'avait pas oublié ce moment et probablement qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Lucius se mit une claque mentale pour le détourner de ses pensées d'un homme magnifique qui continuait de lui tenir tête.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, moi ma difficulté c'est vous et la façon dont vous accueillez les petites gens qui viennent chez vous.

-Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi en perdre mon latin, monsieur Potter, vêtu comme vous l'étiez je vous ai pris pour un employé quelconque.

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine, gronda Harry.

-Et puis je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi.

-Comment m'imaginiez-vous dans ce cas ?

-Comment vouliez-vous que je reconnaisse le célèbre Harry Potter portant piercing à la langue et aux oreilles que ma femme et tant d'autres admirent ? Je ne suis pas devin.

Le dit jeune homme se demanda comment ce diable de Malfoy avait fait pour remarquer son piercing à la langue.

Harry prit place dans son fauteuil et fit signe à l'aristocrate d'en faire autant. Celui-ci choisit le canapé et croisa ses longues jambes avant de fixer le paysagiste de ses yeux gris, interrogateurs.

-J'accepte vos excuses, dit Harry avec un léger sourire de triomphe.

-Je n'ai pas fait d'excuses, il n'est pas né le jour où j'en ferais à quelqu'un d'ailleurs, se hérissa le duc en se levant subitement.

\- Oui, vous m'en avez fait, déguisés, certes, mais c'était bel et bien des excuses, monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous êtes un arrogant petit employé qui se croit tout permis et à votre âge vous devriez être plus respectueux envers vos aînés !

-Si c'est une manière détournée de me demander mon âge, sachez, monsieur le duc, que j'ai vingt-neuf ans. Ensuite je ne pense pas que vous soyez si décrépit que ça quand vous dites "vos aînés" tout au plus vous donnerai-je quarante-trois ans, ce qui ne vous place pas encore dans la catégorie des vieux, oserai-je dire.

-Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Potter.

-C'est ce que l'on dit parfois de moi, en effet.

Le blond mit les mains dans ses poches et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Vous savez que vous êtes étrange ?

-Vous ne l'êtes pas moins, monsieur Malfoy.

-Il paraît que vous êtes ami avec mon fils ?

-Oui, depuis de longues années maintenant, pourquoi cette question ?

-Pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais vu chez moi dans ce cas ?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais été invité justement. Il paraît que vous n'aimez pas que Dray amène des amis chez lui.

-C'est la vérité, j'aime le calme et je ne veux pas que ma maison ressemble à une boîte de nuit pour jeunes gens turbulents.

-Nous ne sommes pas turbulents, nous savons nous tenir quand il le faut, se défendit Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas, le railla le duc.

Les deux hommes se turent et se fixèrent.

-Je vais vous laisser, capitula en premier le père de drago.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et suivit l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Lucius, étonné, vit le paysagiste fermer sa porte à clef et enfiler son casque de moto. Où allait-il, pensa le duc, un rien curieux.

-Au revoir, monsieur Malfoy, ironisa le jeune homme avant de monter sur son engin et d'allumer le moteur puis d'attendre que le duc monte dans sa voiture et sorte de sa propriété.

Harry ricana dans son casque quand il suivit le véhicule de l'homme d'affaire et le dépassa dans une ligne droite pour se rendre directement chez Narcissa Malfoy. Dans sa voiture, le duc pesta contre les petits frimeurs sur leur grosse cylindrée qui attiraient à eux plus de filles qu'une lumière des papillons de nuit.

Lucius n'était pas insensible au charme ravageur du jeune homme, car malgré les apparences il n'était pas hétéro et ne l'avait jamais été. Personne ne savait à part Narcissa, celle qui partageait sa vie comme une amie fidèle depuis des années.

Leurs parents les avaient mariés jeunes, contre leur gré, bien évidemment. Ils avaient juste dix-huit ans l'un et l'autre et ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre ça.

Narcissa était à l'époque une jeune femme timide qui s'affirma au fil du temps. Elle savait ce qu'il était, il avait voulu être honnête avec elle dès le début. Et cette femme merveilleuse ne lui avait rien reproché, elle lui avait demandé juste de la garder avec lui pour échapper à des parents tyranniques.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils avaient une vie séparée depuis la naissance de leur fils Drago. Ils s'étaient promis de ne ramener personne au manoir afin de respecter l'autre, que ce soit Narcissa ou lui. Pas d'attache, pas d'ennuis, pensaient-ils.

Jusqu'à maintenant tout allait à la perfection bien qu'il savait que sa femme entretenait une liaison avec le même homme depuis plus de cinq ans. Ils en avaient discuté tous les deux comme à chaque fois que cela devenait sérieux. Narcissa lui avait avoué ce jour-là que Paul était l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle avait expliqué à cet homme les choses et qu'il avait accepté cet état de fait tout en essayant de libérer Narcissa de Lucius pour qu'enfin ils vivent ensemble.

Le duc ne pouvait le leur reprocher, il avait même décidé que ce soir, alors que cette idée trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mois, de dire à la mère de Drago qu'il lui rendait sa liberté.

En vérité, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, ce n'était pas une vie. Il lui avait déjà fait ouvrir un compte qu'il avait bien garni, elle ne manquera de rien et puis ils resteront amis comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

N'empêche, sa présence allait atrocement lui manquer. Il allait y avoir un drôle de vide dans la maison. Elle ne sera plus là pour lui rappeler les dîners importants, où il avait posé ses clefs, remettre son col en place, discuter le soir de leur journée. Oui, elle allait lui manquer, ses rires, sa douceur, sa compréhension, même ses remontrances, ricana Lucius en lui même.

Quand le duc arriva chez lui, il vit la moto du paysagiste posée sur sa béquille devant la porte principale. Il se gara sur le côté et souffla de soulagement de savoir qu'il l'avait écouté et qu'il était revenu pour les travaux du parc et des jardins.

Ce jeune homme l'étonnait, il n'avait pas été intimidé par lui, très peu aurait osé lui parler comme lui venait de le faire. Et puis il n'y avait pas ça, il était magnifique, si l'on pouvait dire d'un homme qu'il était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient à eux seuls un enchantement et ses lèvres paraissaient si douces ! Et merde ! voilà qu'il rêvait au corps d'un gamin de vingt-neuf ans

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment, surtout avec les changements qui allaient intervenir dans sa vie si Narcissa décidait de partir avec Paul. Il appréhendait, c'est vrai mais il n'allait pas la retenir, elle méritait de vivre sa vie, il l'avait assez monopolisé comme ça.

Lucius Malefoy, duc de Kensington, retourna dans son bureau sans croiser âme qui vive. Il replongea son nez dans ses dossiers et y resta jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, c'est à dire jusqu'à vingt heures passé.

-Je te remercie, lui dit sa femme en le regardant alors qu'il prenait place à table.

-A quel sujet ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Le paysagiste, évidemment !

-C'était la moindre des choses puisque ce parc te tient tellement à cœur, Narcissa.

-Me tient à cœur ! mais je te signale, Lucius, que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, moi, à ta demande. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de trouver le meilleur paysagiste pour rénover ton cher parc ? Celui-ci ne te plaisait plus, tu voulais du renouveau...

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, j'ai bien dit cela, admit le duc en se servant un verre de Bourgogne fruité et puissant qu'il huma avant d'en savourer une lampée.

-Ce jeune homme est merveilleux, il a du au talent, c'est indéniable. Il a des idées fabuleuses, je suis certaine que le résultat te satisfera ...

-Je l'espère, maugréa le duc, Drago n'est pas là ? ajouta-t-il pour éviter une fois de plus le sujet Potter.

-Non, il avait encore du travail d'après ce que j'ai compris et je te rappelle que depuis hier il n'habite plus chez nous mais au dessus de leur boutique où ils ont, Blaise et lui, rénové deux appartements. Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à la vie de ton fils, Lucius.

-Je m'y intéresse et je me demande pourquoi ce satané gamin c'est acheté une moto ? Il croyait sincèrement que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir ?

-Drago est assez adulte pour savoir qu'il a à faire, mon ami, nous ne pourrons pas toujours régenter sa vie, tu le sais.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas ...

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, Lucius, il est très prudent sur la route.

-Peut-être ...

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, répéta Narcissa, fais-lui confiance.

-Si tu le dis, mais s'il y a un accident je le déshérite !

Narcissa sourit avec tendresse, elle savait que les paroles de Lucius étaient là pour cacher une contrariété. Il avait peur pour son fils.

^o^o^

La poisse, obligé de tout corriger, ffn a complètement foiré mon chapitre en mélangeant mes mots. Une heure de perdue, bon c'est pas grave et désolée s'il reste des fautes. Bonne lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tant que tu seras mien 7**

 **Mise au point**

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon après avoir congédié leur cuisinière d'un signe de la main. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de serviteurs dans le manoir, juste madame Blanc-Sec, la cuisinière et Caroline, la soubrette de Narcissa. Avant il y avait bien un jardinier mais celui-ci était décédée l'année d'avant. Il faut dire que ce brave homme avait quatre-vingt-quinze ans et qu'il était dans la famille Malfoy depuis ses quinze ans.

Lucius regarda au dehors, ses yeux ne voyaient rien, il était entier dans ses souvenirs et ceux-ci n'étaient pas joyeux quand il pensait à ses parents. Il devait cesser cette vie qui ne lui allait plus, il devait tout reprendre à zéro et enfin vivre pour lui et non pour les autres.

L'homme se retourna lentement vers la femme qui l'avait accompagné dans sa vie pendant des années.

-Toi tu veux me parler ! dit Narcissa en regardant son mari d'un œil curieux.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, ma chère épouse. C'est important...très important, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris du temps avant de te parler. Je me devais d'être juste pour nous deux.

-Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse, Lucius, cela fait des jours que tu rumines dans ton coin, crois-tu que je n'ai rien vu ? Je te connais tu sais !

-La conversation que nous allons avoir va être très sérieuse, nous aurions dû l'avoir il y a des années de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant tardé. La peur sans doute.

-Je t'écoute, murmura la mère de Drago qui savait de quelle conversation son mari parlait.

La femme de Lucius prit place dans un fauteuil de cuir blanc et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux en refusant la tasse de thé que son mari lui tendait. Elle était nerveuse là. La pièce sembla se rétrécir tellement ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle paraissait calme en apparence, mais seulement en apparence, Lucius avait enfin pris une décision, elle espérait que cela soit simplement la bonne.

-Viens-en au fait, lui dit-elle un peu tendue en essayant de prendre une posture décontracté. Pas du tout aisé face à un homme au regard affûté qui semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-Voilà des mois que je réfléchis à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes...dans laquelle je t'ai mis, devrais-je dire pour être exact. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi, Narcissa, pour notre bien à tous les deux.

-Nous n'y sommes pour rien, toi et moi, ne rejette pas la faute uniquement sur toi, rectifia la maîtresse des lieux. Nous savons de qui vient cette décision et ce n'était pas la nôtre.

-J'ai décidé de te rendre ta liberté, lâcha enfin le duc, que tu puisses enfin vivre librement avec l'homme que tu aimes. Je me sens tellement coupable de t'avoir privé de tes plus belles années que je veux que tu acceptes ma proposition, Narcissa. Aujourd'hui plus de faux semblant entre nous, il faut que les choses soient faites et dites tant que nous sommes encore jeunes ou du moins en âge de refaire notre vie, mais là je pense plutôt à la tienne.

Celle-ci regarda le duc, surprise, heureuse, mais aussi contrariée et légèrement hébétée même si elle savait que le sujet allait être abordé.

-Tu demandes le divorce ? Mais, Lucius...es-tu certain de toi et de ce qui va en découler ?

-Oui, il est temps que nous prenions des chemins séparés.

-Quand as-tu décidé ça ? je veux dire vraiment décidé ça ?

-Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. On ne peut plus continuer ainsi, tu souffres je le vois bien. Tu n'es plus heureuse et ça ce n'est pas acceptable.

-Lucius...je ne sais quoi te dire.

-Nous nous séparons d'un commun accord, plus personne n'est là pour nous ennuyer avec ça, la coupa son mari bien décidé à avoir gain de cause. Tes parents et les miens ne sont plus de ce monde, aussi nous ne craindrons plus leur intrusion dans nos vies comme par le passé. Ils l'ont assez gâché comme ça.

-Mais ta réputation, ton travail ? et la Chambre des Lords, tes amis ? Comment vas-tu faire pour gérer tout ça ?

-Aucune importance, nous avons bien le droit de vivre comme nous l'entendons, Narcissa. S'ils ne sont pas contents ils pourront toujours me tourner le dos, je n'en aurais plus rien à faire.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu te décides enfin ! s'exclama la mère de Drago qui pensa à la joie de Paul, joie qui fut temporisé par la pensée de son fils, ce qui lui laissa un arrière goût de tristesse.

-Je le lui expliquerai, murmura Lucius qui devina les pensées de sa femme. Drago comprendra mes raisons, tu sais que notre fils est intelligent ?

-Je le sais, mais cela n'empêche que je crains sa réaction. Et je ne veux pas qu'il nous en veuille, imagine sa déconvenue ? Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il nous tournait le dos pour un malentendu.

-Il a vingt-cinq ans, il connaît un tant soit peu la vie, il comprendra notre décision.

-Néanmoins j'aimerai que ce soit moi qui lui explique les choses, je pense que je serai plus...

-Diplomate ? termina le duc avec indulgence en souriant à sa femme.

-Ca aussi, Lucius, mais je voulais dire que je prendrai le temps de lui raconter notre histoire en entier. Après tout Drago ne sait rien de ce qu'a été notre engagement quand nous nous sommes mariés. Il est tant qu'il sache, tu ne crois pas !

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée de commencer par le début, et tu le feras certainement mieux que moi.

-Tu n'es guère patient, ricana Narcissa. Quand vas-tu débuter les démarches ? Pour les papiers du divorce est-il besoin de préciser.

-Ils sont déjà entre les mains de mes avocats et des tiens depuis deux jours.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

-Tu es libre dès ce soir, précisa le duc. Inutile d'attendre de signer les documents si tu es d'accord.

-Je le suis, Lucius. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance comme je l'ai toujours fait tout le long de ces années de vie commune. Jamais je n'ai eu à me plaindre de t'avoir épousé, tu as été juste et bon.

-Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous.

-Resterons-nous amis, Lucius ?

-Oui, sans restriction, je serais contrarié du contraire, affirma le duc.

Narcissa sourit, heureuse même si le moment ne s'y prêtait guère.

-Je garde le manoir, reprit le duc, il vient de ma famille et un jour il sera à notre fils. Cependant je te laisse la maison de Paris, l'immeuble de Londres et un porte-feuille d'actions conséquent qui te permettra de vivre sans être obligé de te faire du souci pour les années à venir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, tu sais que j'ai quelques biens qui me sont propres.

-Je sais, mais ce que je te donne te revient de droit, ne le refuse pas.

-Me donnes-tu le temps de me remettre de cette nouvelle et de déménager mes affaires ?

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, en aucun cas je ne te mets dehors.

-Verras-tu un inconvéniant à ce que j'emméne avec moi Caroline, ma soubrette ?

-Evidemment que non, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, et inutile de demander la permission, tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je parlerai à Drago dès demain puisqu'il vient dîner à la maison, bien que je le soupçonne de venir voir son ami Harry plutôt que ses parents, sourit-elle avec tendresse en pensant à son fils.

-Ils s'entendent bien, effectivement, dit l'aristocrate en finissant son verre qu'il venait de se verser. Sais-tu s'ils sont ensembles ? ajouta-t-il, curieux d'avoir une information sur le jeune homme qui l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'il travaillait dans le parc.

-Non, j'en suis certaine car ton fils n'a personne en ce moment, de plus je crois bien que monsieur Potter n'est pas gay. Bon c'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas le jurer, après tout je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour émettre une telle affirmation.

-Les gens ne paraissent pas toujours ce qu'ils sont, Narcissa.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, tu n'as rencontré personne ?

-Non, personne.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas ou parce que tu as peur du qu'en dira-t-on ?

-Les ragots ne m'ont jamais fait peur ni influencé en quoi que ce soit, tu devrais le savoir !

-Alors quand verrai-je un homme partager ta vie ? A moins que tu comptes rester seul, ce qui ne serait pas intelligent si tu veux mon avis. Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur.

-Je ne compte pas rester seul, je vais prendre le temps de le rencontrer avant de le connaître, si un jour je trouve le courage de refaire ma vie avec un homme, cela va s'en dire.

-Ne passe pas à côté du bonheur, Lucius. J'aimerai tellement que tu rencontres enfin celui qui te rendra heureux.

-Un jour, peut-être, dit le duc avec nostalgie.

-Et le parc ?

-Quoi le parc ?

-Tu vas continuer les travaux ?

-Bien sûr ! Monsieur Potter continuera de s'en occuper, tu m'as bien dit de lui faire confiance et que son travail était parfait, non ?

-Je l'ai dit, oui.

-Alors on ne change rien.

-Sauras-tu venir à bout de tout ça ? Je veux dire, tu as tes affaires au bureau, ton club, la Chambre des Lords, le manoir, sans compter tout le reste, je m'inquiète, tu sais.

-Inutile de t'en faire pour ça, je ralentirai mes soirées au club et la Chambre des Lords pourra bien se passer de moi une ou deux journées dans le mois. Et ça permettra aux mauvaises langues de se tasser, ricana Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu es tellement optimiste !

-J'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrai pas dessus et les gens pourrons dire ce qu'ils voudront, je n'ai que faire de leur avis, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Pourtant les ragots te toucheront, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras sur la sellette pour notre divorce, tu n'arriveras pas à les faire taire.

-Je le sais, mais tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à Drago, cela m'est égal.

-Et quand ils sauront la vraie raison, quand ta vie sera étalée dans les journaux ?

-C'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps, ces requins vont chercher et fatalement ils trouveront, c'est certain.

-J'en ferai aussi part à Drago demain, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Fais-le, oui, s'il te plaît, moi je ne saurais pas comment le lui annoncer. Lui dire pour notre divorce et ça dans le même temps, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'il gère.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille parce que tu es gay, Lucius.

-Il pensera ce qu'il voudra, de cela je ne veux plus me cacher derrière un mariage respectable qui aura gâché nos deux vies.

-Nous nous sommes mariés à cause de nos parents, pas à cause de tes orientations, tu n'es pas responsable, mon ami.

-Qu'aurai-je fait sans toi Narcissa ? Parfois je me le demande.

-Nous avons quand même été heureux, nous avons su réfléchir à deux et donner à notre vie un sens, certes hors du commun, mais nous avons réussi, et puis nous avons Drago, n'est-il pas superbe et intelligent ?

-Tu as parfaitement raison, sourit l'homme, cependant n'as-tu pas des regrets de le voir suivre les traces de son père ?

-Non, Lucius. Drago est gay et alors ! s'il est heureux que veux-tu que je demande de plus ! Maintenant mon bonheur sera complet quand je te verrai avec quelqu'un. Je veux que tu profites pleinement de ta vie qui t'a été arraché par un père bien peu scrupuleux et qui considérait l'argent plus important que toi.

-Qui sait, un jour peut-être, soupira le duc qui désirait plus que tout rencontrer un homme alors que cette année il allait avoir quarante-quatre ans.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard, lui souffla sa femme en devinant le cheminement de ses pensées.

Lucius Malfoy ne dit rien. Il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas si un jour un homme s'intéressera vraiment à lui et sera assez fou pour le supporter, lui et son foutu caractère. S'il tombait un jour amoureux au point de faire entrer une personne dans sa vie, et ça il n'en était pas certain, comment allait-il réagir ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Tant que tu seras mien 8**

 **La discussion**

La discussion avec Drago devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Sa mère y pensait sans cesse ce matin, cette idée ne quittait pas sa tête et tournait dans tous les sens pour savoir comment présenter à son fils la décision de Lucius. Elle avait prévu un dîner pour le mettre en condition, ce n'était pas gagner d'avance.

Il était déjà midi, se rendit-elle compte en regardant la pendulette du salon posée sur la cheminée. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle, pensa-t-elle en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Drago déposer son casque sur une chaise dans le grand hall. Elle soupira puis gonfla les épaules pour se préparer au pire.

Le repas fut vite terminé, elle proposa à son fils une promenade, et là ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une allée arborisé après qu'il ait accepté sa proposition de sortir se dégourdir les jambes.

-Pourquoi je sens que ce que vous allez me dire est difficile, mère. Depuis que je suis arrivé vous semblez...fuyante et stressée, demanda Dray en voyant le visage grave et incertain de Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en cessant de triturer ses doigts en le regardant de ses grands yeux clairs étonnés.

Son fils ricana.

-D'habitude vous allez droit au but, ne ménageant personne quand vous croyez avoir raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, Drago, s'offusqua sa mère.

Le fils continua sa marche pour laisser à Narcissa le temps d'avoir le courage de parler. Quant à elle, elle se demanda comment Drago allait prendre les nouvelles: D'abord sa séparation d'avec Lucius et ensuite admettre que son père était gay et l'avait toujours été. Ah, que la conversation risquait d'être ardue !

Narcissa respira un grand coup, laissant l'air chaud de ce début d'après-midi emplir ses poumons, puis elle regarda le profil de son fils et lâcha un souffle aérien avant de se décider à évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Ton père et moi avons décidé de nous séparer, Drago.

Le blond stoppa instantanément sa marche puis se tourna lentement et scruta sa mère, ébahi et indécis quant à savoir quoi répondre à la nouvelle surprenante et inattendue qui venait de le scotcher sur place.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il après avoir recommencé à respirer normalement. Cela ne vous a pas pris comme ça du jour au lendemain quand même ! dit-il en paniquant légèrement.

-Ton père y a bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête, tu peux me croire. Et je suis d'accord avec lui quant à la décision qu'il a prise.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? car je suppose que ce n'est pas nouveau cette idée de vous séparer ?

-Tu sais que nous avons été obligé de nous marier très jeune, nous avions juste dix-huit ans tous les deux, et tu es arrivé un an après.

-Je sais même si vous ne m'en avez jamais vraiment expliqué les raisons.

-Nous n'avons jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre, Lucius et moi. Il y a énormément d'affection entre nous mais il n'y a jamais eu d'amour, tu comprends ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a un autre homme dans votre vie et c'est pour ça aussi que père n'a jamais rien dit sur ça ?

Narcissa resta estomaqué que Drago soit au courant pour Paul, Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il avait tout gardé pour lui. Décidemment son fils ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père.

-Oui, dit-elle finalement puisque le cacher à son fils ne servait plus à rien. Nous avons fait discrètement, pas tant que ça finalement, chacun notre vie, ton père et moi. Enfin pour être plus exact, j'ai fait ma vie. Ton père n'a pas eu cette chance malheureusement, c'était plus difficile pour lui.

-Difficile pour père ? Pourquoi ?

Narcissa resta muette, comment annoncer ça sans perturber son fils ?

-Allez-vous me dire pourquoi ou dois-je là aussi le deviner ? s'énerva le jeune homme en voyant que sa mère gardait le silence.

-Ceci est la deuxième chose que je dois t'annoncer, Lucius m'a demandé de le faire à sa place...il dit que je suis plus diplomate.

-Je vous écoute.

-Comment puis-je dire cela sans te perturber...

-En allant droit au but, mère !

La femme opina puis alla s'asseoir sur un des nombreux bancs de pierre du parc. Drago l'imita, la tête pleine de questions. Qui de sa mère ou de son père allait vivre au manoir ? Il ne voulait pas les perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre...en aucune façon.

-Parler de l'orientation sexuelle de ton père n'est guère une chose aisée, soupira Narcissa.

-D'accord, inutile d'aller plus loin, j'ai compris.

-Eh bien tant mieux ! souffla Narcissa qui pensait aller plus loin dans des explications en marchant sur le fil du rasoir

Drago ne chercha pas plus loin, effectivement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? se demanda-t-il plus pour lui même que pour sa mère.

-Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'amant, dans sa situation ce n'était pas facile. Lucius a toujours protégé farouchement sa vie privé, expliqua Narcissa.

-Il a dû souffrir, mère. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a dû endurer ?

-Je sais, chéri, il n'a pas eu la même liberté que toi ou moi, j'en suis consciente.

-A-t-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes décidés à faire chacun votre vie à part ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Cependant je suis presque certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'homme dans sa vie en ce moment.

-Je ne sais quoi dire...

-Drago...il s'est toujours senti seul, je sais qu'il souffre de cette situation même s'il ne m'en a jamais parlé ouvertement. Il ne se livre pas, tu le sais.

-J'imagine, oui, je sais ce qu'il a pu ressentir, et je n'ose penser à...

-J'espère sincèrement qu'il rencontrera un homme gentil et qui l'aimera pour lui et non pour ce qu'il représente. Ton père mérite d'être heureux.

-Sa vie va être bouleversé si vous vous séparez, comment va-t-il gérer tout ça.

-Il y arrivera, pas d'inquiètude de ce côté-là. Lucius va rester au manoir, quant à moi je vais partir un certain moment...

-Mère, vous allez le laisser seul et moi je vis à Londres maintenant ! Comment vous pouvez dire qu'il s'en sortira sans dommage ?

-Tu es en train de me le reprocher ?

-Non, se défendit le jeune homme, indigné. Je dis que pour père cela ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le croyez.

-En cas de besoin il m'appellera, Drago. Je ne vais pas le laisser dans les problèmes s'il en a, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même !.

-Quand partez-vous ? la coupa son fils.

-Dans quinze jours voir trois semaines...

-Si tôt que ça ?

-Ton père ne désire pas que j'attende que le divorce soit prononcé, évidemment il m'a laissé tout le temps que je voulais mais...

-Il préfére que vous ne vous attardiez pas, finit Drago en se levant du banc, suivit de sa mère.

-Il sait que Paul doit partir pour l'Afrique dans quelques semaines, il sait aussi qu'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner, avoua Narcissa qui se disait que c'était le moment de tout mettre à plat. Drago devait savoir.

-C'est précipité comme résolution.

-Non, Drago, c'est même mûrement réfléchie.

-Puisque votre... décision est prise alors je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à ajouter.

-Je ne partirai que deux ou trois mois, ensuite nous vivrons à Londres, Paul et moi. Mon chéri...cela n'a pas été facile comme tu sembles le croire, essaie de ne pas trop nous en vouloir à ton père et à moi. Nous avons espéré que tu comprendrais notre point de vue, nous voulions que cela se passe en douceur.

-J'ai compris, mère, je comprends parfaitement.

-Dans ce cas j'en suis heureuse, ajouta-t-elle tandis que tous deux repartaient vers le manoir. Drago ne s'attarda pas, il regagna Londres, il avait grandement besoin de penser à ce que ses parents allaient faire et voir son père en ce moment précis n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Une semaine plus tard Harry refit le tour du domaine Malfoy, seul cette fois. Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'il travaillait sur la serre qu'il avait reçue et que ses ouvriers avaient commencé à monter et sur les plans des jardins, finalement il avait pris une sacré avance. Ainsi il avait déjà passé commande aujourd'hui même de certaines plantes en containers qu'il recevra d'ici huit jours.

Ce matin l'armature étant mise en place et complètement repeinte, ils devaient mettre les derniers vitrages sur la serre. Normalement ses ouvriers s'occupaient de ça, mais il aimait participer, pas par manque de confiance mais parce qu'il aimait son travail.

Au fil de ses déplacements sur le domaine, il avait déniché une autre serre beaucoup plus petite qu'il avait décidé d'aménager pour y installer des plantes grasses. A vrai dire il n'avait pas grand chose à changer au bâtiment, quelques vitres cassées sans plus, et le repeindre.

Lui il allait enlever tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec quelques-uns de ses hommes. Ensuite ils devront refaire l'irrigation, installer le chauffage de façon à ce qu'il ne se voit pas puis commencer à faire venir la terre de bruyère, le sable et tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour installer les plantes, les cactées, les succulentes, palmiers et bananiers etc...

Harry ne vit aucun Malfoy de la journée et à vrai dire il en fut soulagé. Le soir quand il partit le dernier, finissant très tard comme à son habitude, il aperçut la moto de Dray et quelques lumières allumées au manoir, rien de plus.

Le paysagiste ne se doutait absolument pas que le fils et le père avaient une discussion dès plus sérieuse. Drago avait pris une semaine pour réfléchir, le temps de se calmer. Pari perdu. Blaise l'avait engueulé parce que soi-disant qu'il était stressant en parcourant leur nouvelle boutique. Ce qui n'était pas bon pour les affaires d'après le métis. Le jeune homme blond avait pris sa moto en fin de journée, la discussion entre son père et lui devait avoir lieu ce soir. Il était plus que temps de mettre les choses au point.

Là Lucius et Dray se faisaient face, aussi semblables l'un que l'autre. Leurs yeux gris se fixaient, interrogateurs et curieux avec un rien de colère pour le fils alors que Lucius attendait les questions avec sérénité.

-Mère est partie ce matin...

-Je croyais que tu avais accepté son départ ? Voilà une semaine que tu es au courant, où est le problème, Drago ?

-Le problème ! cria presque le jeune homme, est que je me retrouve sans mère et qu'elle est partie plus tôt que prévu.

Lucius Malfoy soupira.

-C'est donc de ma faute ? demanda-t-il, fataliste en affaissant les épaules.

-Elle pleurait, l'accusa Drago.

-Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait quand elle a quitté le manoir, crois-tu que l'on peut effacer plus de vingt-quatre ans de vie commune !

-Je sais, asséna brusquement le fils. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Reprendre ma vie en main, fils, tout simplement.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osa aborder le reste, il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Ils allaient leur falloir un temps d'adaptation, l'un pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie et l'autre pour savoir comment aider son père sans le tarabuster.

-Vous ne devez pas rester seul, père.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? ici est ma maison, de plus je ne sais pas ce que j'irai faire ailleurs, Drago.

-Vous changer les idées, par exemple !

-Changer de lieu ne me fera pas oublier le départ de ta mère.

-Alors rencontrez quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pas pour le moment, je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais ce n'est pas le moment, je dois d'abord digérer ces événements.

-Vous voulez que je vienne passer quelques jours ici ? demanda Dray qui avait mal de savoir son père seul.

-Non, que Diantre, s'exclama Lucius, ta vie est à Londres, Drago, pas ici.

-Oui, je sais bien mais cela ne me dérange pas de venir vous tenir compagnie.

-Inutile, fils, fais ce que tu as à faire et je ferai de même de mon côté.

-Comment vont les travaux de la serre ? demanda subitement le jeune homme en voyant son père s'énerver de ses questions sur sa vie privée. Ca avance ?

-Oui, assez vite je trouve, répondit Lucius. Ton ami fait du bon travail, pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé à redire.

-Harry est un bon paysagiste, père, combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ! C'est un perfectionniste.

-Est-il ainsi dans sa vie ?

-Oui et non, mais vous devriez voir son corps, il en fait une oeuvre d'art, sourit Drago. Une perfection, il est magnifique.

-Dans quel sens ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le duc, intéressé par les détails sur la vie de Harry Potter.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, il n'apprécierait pas je crois que je dévoile ses secrets.

-Evidemment si c'est personnel tu as raison, admit à regret Lucius. Ceci ne me regarde pas, ajouta l'homme encore plus curieux qu'avant.

-Vous le verrez bien un jour, Harry aime laisser le soleil sur sa peau quand il travail, c'est un de ses plaisirs. C'est un animal sauvage qui aime la nature et la liberté.

Lucius Malfoy n'ajouta rien et quand Drago le quitta pour repartir sur Londres, il tenta d'oublier le cas Harry Potter, il avait vraiment des problèmes à régler avant de se laisser à rêver à des lendemains plus heureux.

Deux jours plus tard Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui un peu plus tôt, un travail important l'attendait, et puis il faut dire que trouver sur son bureau au Parlement une missive menaçante, une de plus, qui émanait d'une organisation d'assassins appelée "la Triangulation" l'avait quelque peu contrarié. Et ce n'était certes pas la peur qui l'avait contrarié mais bel et bien le toupet de ces hommes de peu de foi. Croire qu'ils allaient le pervertir dans leurs sales magouilles...vraiment ils ne le connaissaient pas !

Il voulait prendre des renseignements sur eux, il devait absolument en parler à son ami Severus Snape qui travaillait à l'université, une couverture évidemment, en réalité Severus œuvrait pour les Services Secrets Anglais. Lui seul pouvait l'aider, l'affaire devenait dangereuse, trop dangereuse. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède au chantage de ces hommes qui voulaient tirer de lui des renseignements certainement.

Il devait aussi faire face aux calomnies qui avaient déjà débuté. Des allusions blessantes sur le départ de Narcissa, des plis anonymes, méchancetés gratuites d'idiots incapables de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires, et ça ne faisait que commencer. C'était pour ça que ce matin il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il allait devoir se blinder un peu plus s'il voulait garder la tête froide en toute circonstance.

Quand on frappa à la porte, le duc grogna et d'un mouvement d'humeur arracha sa porte plutôt que de l'ouvrir normalement.

-Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit sèchement l'aristocrate en le toisant, vous avez un petit souci que vous ne savez maîtriser vous même ? interrogea-t-il, un tantinet hargneux.

-Je repasserai un autre jour, répondit calmement le paysagiste. Je vois que monsieur le duc à ses humeurs pour ne pas changer.

-Espèce d'insolent !

-Espèce de grognon ! fit Harry avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers la cabane à outils où il y avait installé ses plans.

-Potter, cria Lucius, en vain.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, si Malfoy était de mauvais poil c'était pas de sa faute quand même.

-Revenez ici immédiatement ! cria une fois de plus Lucius qui décida de suivre le jeune impudent qui avait fui vers les jardins.

Harry sortait de la remise, le nez plongé sur son carnet de croquis, en pleine réflexion, quand il rencontra un obstacle qui le stoppa net dans son élan.

-Malfoy, vous pouvez pas faire attention !

-C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans, Potter, alors inutile de jouer les persécutés.

-Fallait vous annoncer, mais ça, ça vous passe au dessus de la tête.

-Il n'y a que vous pour me faire sortir de mes gonds aussi facilement...

-Ben tien ! comme si vous étiez parfait.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais au moins je reste poli, moi !

-Oh, parce que agresser les gens quand ils viennent chez vous, vous appelez ça rester poli ? Ben si c'est ça votre conception de la politesse, chapeau ! Vous êtes pire qu'un troll des montagnes à écraser tout sur votre passage !

-J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, se défendit le duc qui faillit rire de l'image d'un troll grognon qui passa dans sa tête.

-Et vous croyez que moi je n'ai pas de mauvaises journées ? ben si, ça m'arrive, et c'est pas pour ça que j'agresse tout le monde.

-Je ne vous ai pas agressé, Potter Tout au plus vous ai-je...

-Malmené, suggéra le jeune homme en se calmant avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

Lucius se baissa et ramassa le carnet que Harry avait fait tomber sous l'impact de leur deux corps. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé au duc qui rendit l'objet avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ma mauvaise humeur.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre, monsieur Malfoy, fit Harry en prenant son carnet d'entre les main de l'aristocrate.

Quel homme insuportable, pensa le jeune homme, pourtant son coeur battait autant sinon plus pour ce duc au caractère emporté. Si superbe, si colèreux, si bandant, si...

-Merci pour mon carnet, dit-il avant de penser à d'autres synonymes génants qui pourraient le mettre dans l'embarras.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose.

Lucius retourna dans son bureau et se jura d'éviter à l'avenir le paysagiste. A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, les alentours devenaient explosifs. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, avec personne, alors pourquoi ce jeune homme le rendait hargneux ? Oui, il en connaissait la raison, fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que c'était une question de compatibilité.

Lucius Malfoy pouvait toujours s'en persuader, mais jamais de sa vie il n'évaluera le pouvoir que Harry Potter avait sur lui.

^o^o^

Voilà un chapitre de plus, il y en aura 22 et le dernier est en cours d'écriture ainsi qu'une autre fic que je suis en train de taper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tant que tu seras mien 9**

 **La rencontre**

Seul dans son manoir, si on exceptait la cuisinière qui avait rejoint ses quartiers pour se préparer à sortir, Lucius Malfoy se sentait abandonné, oublié de tous. Narcissa était vraiment partie pour l'Afrique depuis un mois déjà. Elle l'avait averti qu'elle sera absente plus de deux mois. Son départ n'était pas un problème, il fallait en passer par là et il ne lui en voulait pas puisque c'était lui-même qui lui avait rendu sa liberté.

La maison semblait si vide qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir le cafard. Il fallait absolument qu'il se secoue, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de boire son thé puis de partir en promenade dans son domaine malgré le temps peu engageant. De plus ça tombait bien puisque aujourd'hui, dimanche, les ouvriers de Potter n'étaient pas là et que le temps reflétait parfaitement son humeur du jour. Triste et maussade, limite dépressif.

Lucius soupira, s'il évitait le parc en semaine c'était pour une seule raison. La raison ultime. Harry Potter. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle aventure lui arrivait. Il était certain de ses sentiments qui l'avaient foudroyé sur place quand il l'avait croisé la première fois, ce n'était pas ça qui le minaient véritablement, c'étaient plutôt ceux de Potter. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis des semaines. Le premier contact entre eux s'était très mal passé, le deuxième aussi s'il était honnête.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté avec le paysagiste et justement parce qu'il avait tout raté, il s'était enfermé chez lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, faire le point et ne rien brusquer. Il s'était montré sous son plus mauvais jour, que devait penser de lui le jeune homme au sacré caractère et au doux sourire ? Qu'il n'était qu'un pompeux imbécile ? oui, certainement avait-il raison.

-Prendre un risque et être heureux ? murmura le duc, ou prendre un risque et tout perdre ? Courtiser ou faire semblant d'être indifférent devant lui et l'ignorer comme il avait bien su le faire jusqu'à maintenant ?

Indifférent, sourit Lucius, quelle utopie ridicule ! Jamais il n'avait sorti une phrase aussi peu convaincante à ses oreilles.

Il ne pourra jamais être indifférent quand il se savait amoureux depuis ce fameux jour quand il l'avait croisé sur le chemin qui allait à son manoir. Son cœur avait bondit violemment dans sa poitrine presque à l'étouffer tellement cela avait été puissant. Toute la journée il y avait pensé, une véritable torture, et depuis ce moment exceptionnel il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Que diront Drago et Narcissa ? Narcissa sera heureuse pour lui, de cela il n'avait aucun doute. Drago, quant à lui, devra s'y faire si un jour il y avait un homme dans sa vie. Tout arrivait en même temps, il saturait, se sentait trop vieux et n'avait pas envie de prendre une claque émotionnelle en pleine figure, pensa le duc qui pensait, à tort, que Harry ne le regardera jamais autrement que comme le père de Drago et l'idiot qui l'avait rudoyé à chacune de leur rencontre.

Au travers de la fenêtre, le duc de Kensington vit l'averse devenir moins violente, il faisait froid sous ce ciel gris, on était déjà à la fin de l'été. L'homme posa sa tasse, prit une veste, enfila de bonnes chaussures et sortit enfin de chez lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voilà une activité qui allait lui faire du bien et peut-être lui faire oublier ses déboires, même s'il était fatigué depuis quelques jours comme s'il couvait quelque chose.

De suite les odeurs mélangées de pluie et de terre mouillée arrivèrent à ses narines. L'homme se sentit ragaillardi, et c'est d'un pas alerte qu'il s'engagea dans une allée pour un très long parcours du parc si cher à son cœur.

En vérité le duc avait raison, les ouvriers n'étaient pas là, mais le paysagiste, lui, y était. Harry voulait justement que tout le monde soit absent pour évaluer l'avancée des travaux de la serre bientôt terminée, ne restait plus que certaines plantations délicates à mettre en terre, les dernières.

Sous la verrière le jeune homme ne s'entendait plus penser tellement la pluie, d'un seul coup, avait redoublé de violence. Dépité il décida de se rendre près du grand étang, c'était le bon moment pour apercevoir la faune et la flore s'épanouir dans son élément naturel.

Lucius Malfoy marcha pendant plus de deux heures et ça lui fit un bien fou. Il en profita pour se rendre près des écuries et voir ses chevaux qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de monter et qu'un garçon du village voisin, John, s'occupait, et très bien d'après ce qu'il put remarquer en faisant le tour des stalles.

Pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, étriller les chevaux, nettoyer les auges et les écuries, faire sortir et courir les bêtes, leur donner à manger et les soigner, c'était toute une organisation, surtout que John allait au lycée, bon c'est vrai qu'il avait une aide, son jeune frère, tout aussi capable et débrouillard que lui.

Lucius décida d'augmenter leurs gages, ils l'avaient amplement mérité comme ils avaient mérité sa confiance. Bien sûr il aurait pu prendre des professionnels, mais quand un an plus tôt le jeune homme était passé au manoir demander ce travail parce qu'il avait entendu que le duc cherchait un palefrenier, il lui avait donné sa chance.

Pas sur sa bonne mine, car John, malgré qu'il ait essayé d'arranger sa mise, ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il était pauvre, mais sa persévérance avait porter ses fruits et pour l'instant Lucius ne l'avait pas regretté. Et le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait ravi le garçon qui avait vu son avenir un peu plus ensoleillé.

-Il est hors de question que tu arrêtes tes études, avait grondé le duc alors que le garçon se tenait devant lui. Si tu veux continuer de travailler pour moi alors tu devras aller au lycée chaque jours ainsi que ton frère, avait insisté Lucius Malfoy quand il avait appris que les deux jeunes hommes vivaient dans une cabane vétuste que leur grand-mère leur avait légué à sa mort. Cette femme était l'unique famille qui leur restait et elle était décédée brutalement d'un arrêt cardiaque. Les deux garçons n'avaient plus les moyens d'aller à l'école alors ils avaient quitté l'établissement à leur plus grand regret.

Le duc leur avait prêté un appartement au dessus des écuries et suivait leurs études de près et il s'en félicitait, c'était de braves gamins qui ne l'avaient jamais déçu et qui travaillaient dur.

Quand il quitta les écuries, le duc alla se promener près du grand chêne dont le feuillage encore vert se balançait au gré du vent. L'arbre était vraiment majestueux, un des plus beaux du parc. L'homme finit sa promenade en passant par l'étang, il frissonna de froid une ou deux fois malgré qu'il se sentait bien à respirer un air frais et vivifiant.

Lucius sortit de l'allée et prit un autre sentier dont le sol était détrempé par la pluie, ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua tranquillement en se disant que pour une fois qu'il pouvait prendre son temps il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Au loin l'homme aperçut une silhouette penchée au dessus de l'eau et qui tenait une longue perche. Lucius crut d'abord à un braconnier et allait le tancer vertement quand il remarqua en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait de la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, Harry Potter, le paysagiste.

Le duc se jura qu'il n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, il ravala donc ses paroles accusatrices pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec le jeune homme, pas aujourd'hui, il était fatigué et maintenant il avait mal à la tête.

Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu tellement il était concentré sur sa tache. Lucius put ainsi en profiter pour, sans aucune honte aucune, admirer les tatouages sur le corps à demi-nu de l'adonis face à lui. Drago avait raison, les tatouages étaient magnifiques, splendides, des œuvres d'art et le corps du paysagiste savait les mettre en valeur. Le jeune homme était plus que beau, il était en ce moment extraordinaire de sensualité et de grâce même avec les cheveux aplatis sur la tête et dans une posture un peu grotesque avec sa perche au bout des doigts, étiré de tout son long au dessus de l'eau en équilibre précaire.

Que tentait-il de faire ? se demanda le duc qui aurait bien posé ses mains sur la peau de Harry pour le retenir de tomber et le ramener vers lui, contre son torse, pour le protéger du froid.

Les yeux de Lucius tombèrent sur l'anneau de Harry, celui fiché sur sa poitrine quand Harry se tourna à demi pour ne pas tomber. L'homme retint son souffle et se morigéna quand il entendit un bruit sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Seigneur, pensa-t-il, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour apaiser ses envies.

Harry poussa un juron, pensant encore être seul. Cette maudite fleur qu'il tentait d'attraper avec sa perche depuis plus de cinq minutes ne voulait pas venir vers lui, et pourtant il voulait la voir de plus près. Ce nénuphar nain à la couleur jaune éclatant, délicat comme une jonquille et aux feuilles rondes un peu vert olive l'interpellait. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Une pure merveille, pensa le jeune homme trempé des pieds à la tête et qui pourtant ne portait rien sur le dos malgré le mauvais temps.

Un éternuement puis un autre lui fit lever la tête, il ramena vers lui la longue perche en essayant de tenir l'équilibre, et plissa les yeux avant de reconnaître Lucius Malfoy planté pas très loin de lui.

-Bonjour, fit le paysagiste en déposant le long bâton à ses pieds, belle journée pour une promenade, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répondit le duc en ignorant la raillerie. Qu'essayez-vous d'attraper au risque de tomber dans l'étang et de vous noyer ?

-Une plante, il me semble que c'est une nymphéa des pays pluvieux, mais je n'en suis pas certain, je voulais la voir de plus près pour m'en assurer.

Le duc frissonna de nouveau, désagréablement.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et boire un bon thé, monsieur Malfoy, je crois que la pluie et le froid ne vous réussissent pas.

-Et vous, Potter, comment pouvez-vous rester nu par ce temps humide ?

-J'y suis habitué, je ne crains pas l'eau, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Vous devriez vraiment rentrer, vous n'avez pas bonne mine.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma nounou, et ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, pesta le duc en retenant un autre éternuement.

-C'est vous qui voyez, et vous avez entièrement raison, je ne suis pas responsable de vous, après tout vous avez une femme pour prendre soin de votre santé.

-Je vous laisse, soupira le duc, je vois que la moquerie ne vous fait pas défaut.

-Moquerie ! pourquoi je me moquerais de vous ?

-Inutile de faire semblant, monsieur Potter, sur ce passez une bonne journée.

Harry resta coi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit d'étrange ? Il regarda le duc s'éloigner à pas lents en se disant qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre depuis quelques jours et que probablement cette promenade sous la pluie n'avait pas arrangé son état de santé.

Le paysagiste ne pensa plus à Lucius Malfoy jusqu'au moment où il sortit du domaine pour repartir chez lui. Étrangement aujourd'hui non plus il n'avait pas aperçu la mère de Drago, cela faisait quand même plus de quatre semaines qu'il ne la voyait pas, c'était vraiment étonnant pour ne pas dire anormal.

Harry fut subitement pris de remord et fit demi-tour pour s'enquérir de la santé du duc. Montrer un peu de sollicitude n'allait pas le tuer, ainsi il repartira peut-être sur de nouvelles bases, plus cordial avec un peu de chance, avec cet homme magnifique.

Il avait envie de s'entendre mieux avec cet homme en sachant qu'il n'y aura rien entre eux même s'il avait des sentiments pour lui, profonds et indéfectibles. Oui il l'aimait presque inutilement et pourtant il était prêt à tout pour continuer à le côtoyer même de loin. Il fantasmait le soir chez lui, sur ce duc qui se cachait dans son manoir. Il gardait pour lui son amour de l'homme blond mais il en souffrait...en silence. Il en avait même perdu du poids et il devenait de plus en plus morose. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait souffrir autant pour un amour non partagé et sa raison lui disait parfois qu'il ne fallait plus venir ici, mais ça il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre tellement c'était impensable comme solution.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et ne recevant aucune réponse, entra dans le hall après avoir ôté ses chaussures boueuses et sa veste trempée.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry en élevant la voix.

Une toux rauque lui répondit, elle venait du salon, pensa avec justesse le jeune paysagiste qui s'interrogea. Devait-il y aller, quitte à passer pour un sans-gêne ? ou devait-il quitter les lieux et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et le laisser seul dans cet état, et tant pis si le duc sortait de ses gonds en le voyant devant lui. C'est donc rasséréné que Harry pénétra dans le salon et s'approcha de l'homme engoncé dans un profond fauteuil.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé à la porte, se défendit Harry devant le regard noir de Lucius Malfoy.

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien entendu alors ? demanda, hargneux, le duc en éternuant dans son mouchoir blanc.

-Vous êtes seul ? s'étonna Harry.

-Je viens de donner congé à la cuisinière, quoique cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter

-Voulez-vous que je vous prépare une boisson chaude ? demanda le jeune homme sans s'occuper de la mauvaise humeur de l'homme malade qu'il excusa cette fois.

-Pourquoi diable feriez-vous cela ? par pitié ?

-Par pitié ! certes pas Malfoy ! quelle idée ridicule, comme si vous faisiez pitié, c'est grotesque. Là vous êtes malade...

-Je ne suis jamais malade, grogna le duc, de mauvaise foi.

-Foutu caractère, bougonna Harry entre ses dents.

-Je vous entends, prendre froid ne veut pas dire devenir sourd, monsieur Potter !

-Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours avoir le dernier mot ? c'est agaçant à la fin.

Lucius ricana, sûr d'avoir déstabilisé le jeune homme et qu'il allait partir sur le champ.

-Où se trouve votre cuisine ? interrogea le paysagiste, ce qui coupa le petit sourire de victoire du duc qui savait maintenant que le jeune homme n'allait pas quitter la maison tant qu'il n'aura pas fait sa bonne action.

-De l'autre côté du hall, capitula-t-il, deuxième porte, impossible de vous tromper c'est écrit dessus.

-Avez-vous besoin d'une couverture tant que j'y suis ? ou autre chose ?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien une couverture, il y en a dans le placard à l'étage, dans le couloir.

-Je trouverai, ne bougez pas, fit Harry en voyant Lucius se lever.

Harry apporta la couverture au duc pendant que le lait chauffait sur la gazinière. Malfoy somnolait, il ouvrit un œil quand il sentit le tissu le recouvrir agréablement, il remercia le paysagiste d'un murmure et referma les yeux.

Harry sourit, le duc avait perdu de sa superbe mais en aucun cas il ne perdait de son charme.

-Je vous ramène dans quelque seconde votre lait de poule, ensuite vous devriez aller au lit, bien au chaud sous votre couette.

-Voilà que vous recommencez à me donner des ordres, monsieur Potter, marmonna Lucius.

-C'est pour votre bien, répondit Harry en repartant vers la cuisine un peu vieillotte mais super bien équipée.

Cinq minutes plus tard il revint avec un bol de lait chaud sucré et agrémenté d'une bonne dose de rhum.

-Buvez tant que c'est chaud, souligna le jeune homme en déposant le bol entre les mains de l'aristocrate qui le prit et qui attrapa les doigts de Harry par mégarde.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, appréciant le contact de leurs mains, l'un comme l'autre.

-Il vous faut boire, chuchota Harry qui avait la gorge nouée de ressentir autant de sentiments quand il était si près du duc.

L'homme opina, surpris de sentir son cœur battre si vite et certainement pas à cause de sa fièvre passagère. La raison en était des doigts sous les siens, des doigts qu'il aurait aimé porter à ses lèvres et embrasser tendrement sans forcément y voir quelque chose de sexuelle, bien que ça n'en soit pas très loin.

Pour le moment il savourait la douce étreinte de leurs doigts, du souffle de Harry sur son visage et de ses yeux si verts en cet instant qu'ils en paraissaient irréels.

-Je dois partir, souffla Harry, avant de faire une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter tant le désir qu'il avait pour l'homme face à lui était puissant et impossible à refréner.

-Devez-vous vraiment partir ? s'enquit Lucius sans quitter Harry du regard et ses doigts toujours prisonniers des siens.

-Pour ma santé mentale, oui.

Le duc poussa un soupir, évidemment que le paysagiste voulait décamper, il n'avait pas envie de se fourvoyer avec un homme qui avait quatorze ans de plus que lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous retenir davantage, Potter, merci pour le lait de poule et bonsoir.

Harry se mordit les lèvres quand Lucius libéra ses doigts, pourtant il ne se recula pas, bien au contraire. Alors que l'aristocrate pensait que le jeune homme allait fuir, Harry se pencha un peu plus et embrassa le duc plus que surpris mais nullement idiot au point de ne pas profiter de cette aubaine.

Le baiser s'intensifia puis devint doux, il s'arrêta deux secondes, le temps à Harry de poser le bol sur le sol puis de reprendre là où il avait arrêté. Lucius prit l'initiative d'un second baiser, plus savoureux, plus long et tellement bon qu'il laissa les deux hommes pantelants.

-Je dois vraiment partir, chuchota Harry contre les lèvres du duc. Je crois que demain vous allez regretter tout ça.

-Si je faisais ça, je serai fou.

-On ne se connait pour ainsi dire pas, monsieur Malfoy.

-Pourtant nous avons l'impression de savoir ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, sourit le jeune homme. Vous êtes séduisant je ne peux pas le nier, cela ne m'a pas échappé. Pourtant une chose me dérange voyez-vous.

-Quoi donc ? soupira le duc qui voyait ses espoirs partir en fumée.

-Vous êtes marié et normalement vous êtes hétéro, je n'y comprends plus rien. Je vous ai embrassé et vous avez répondu comme si...

Le jeune homme était torturé, dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, Lucius, le baiser, et ses sentiments non partagés. Il venait de se faire avoir, pensa-t-il, le duc se moquait de lui et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. Comment faire pour éviter une humiliation face à cet homme ?

Harry se releva et dans un éclair de lucidité, pensa à Narcissa Malfoy. Et si elle les avait surpris ? Il n'osait imaginer les cris et les insultes envers lui et elle aurait eu raison, il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, il n'était qu'un sot qui avait pris ses rêves pour la réalité et ça c'était inadmissible pour lui qui était si droit d'habitude. Il fallait vraiment que cet homme-là lui fasse perdre la tête.

Lucius Malfoy vit Harry se précipiter vers la porte et disparaître de la pièce puis du manoir sans rien ajouter de plus.

Lucius avait envie de se mettre en colère mais à quoi bon ! Cela ne servirait à rien.

Et voilà ! c'était fini avant de commencer, pensa l'aristocrate qui ramassa le bol sur le sol et qui décida de le faire réchauffer puis de le boire avant d'aller se coucher. Il voulait effacer de sa tête cette horrible migraine qui pointait encore le bout de son nez et qui commençait à lui vriller les tempes.

Harry roula sous la pluie pendant plus de trois heures, il était complètement trempé quand il arriva chez lui. Il eut juste le temps de rentrer sa moto avant de voir Blaise et Drago le rejoindre dans le garage, inquiets de son retard.

-Putain ! marmonna Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, surtout que ses amis allaient lui poser des questions au vu de ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, pas très viril mais là il s'en foutait. Il souffrait trop et son cœur saignait atrocement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tant que tu seras mien 10**

 **Où Lucius réagit**

Le vent au dehors se fit plus fort et la pluie redoubla de violence, comme à l'intérieur de Harry où se déroulait un maelstrom de sentiments plus décourageants les uns que les autres.

-Non mais, regarde-moi dans quel état épouvantable tu es ! Aide-le à retirer sa veste, Blaise, s'écria Drago, il va attraper la mort s'il reste ainsi.

-Je suis juste mouillé, Dray, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, et je peux enlever ma veste tout seul.

-Tu as pleuré toi ! fit soudain le blond en plissant les yeux. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Une poussière dans l'œil, mentit Harry, c'est rien, ajouta-t-il en évitant ses amis qui le scrutaient de leur regard curieux et interrogateurs.

-Ouais, une poussière dans l'œil et puis quoi encore ! pesta Blaise en posant la veste complètement humide sur une chaise dans l'entrée. Tu nous prends pour des cons ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est vraiment arrivé, tu nous racontes ?

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, maugréa Harry en se dirigeant vers le salon avec ses deux amis sur les talons qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

-Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui se passe, Harry ? On pourra peut-être t'aider, suggéra Drago en regardant le paysagiste sortir la bouteille de whisky et un verre qu'il remplit avant de l'avaler cul-sec comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau.

Blaise et Dray se regardèrent, interloqués et interdits. Harry n'agissait jamais ainsi, ce n'était pas lui ça. D'habitude il restait calme et pondéré quand il avait un coup dur. Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état ? et puis d'où venait-il d'abord pour revenir aussi tourmenté et aussi mouillé qu'une soupe ?

-Harry...que se passe-t-il pour que tu réagisses ainsi ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je monte prendre une douche, les gars. Ensuite ça ira mieux, j'espère, et on pourra faire notre petite soirée entre nous.

Le jeune homme monta à l'étage et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla en un tour de main avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude qui le revigora. Vingt minutes plus tard il redescendit en se défendant de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre le père de Drago et lui. Il ne fallait pas...il ne fallait plus.

-Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Blaise en le voyant entrer dans le salon où Drago venait d'allumer la cheminée afin que son ami se réchauffe.

-J'étais juste fatigué, une mauvaise journée, opina Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le visage salement fermé et marqué comme si tous les maux du monde s'y étaient inscrits.

-Nous n'en croyons pas un mot, mais bon comme tu n'en parleras pas nous ferons avec, Blaise et moi. Seulement n'oublie pas qui nous sommes, tes deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui, en principe, se racontent tout, termina Drago qui espérait que Harry parle un peu.

-Ce n'est pas important, j'ai déjà oublié, leur dit Harry en baissant la tête entre ses mains et en priant pour qu'enfin Dray se taise et ne pose plus de questions.

-Si ce n'était pas important tu n'aurais pas pleuré, fit remarquer avec justesse le blond. Et je suis certain que cet homme ne mérite pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de lui.

-Je n'ai jamais mentionné un homme, Drago, reprocha le jeune homme aux yeux verts en relevant la tête vers son ami.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, mais la seule chose qui me chiffonne c'est que c'est la première fois qu'on te voit ainsi, d'où je dis qu'il y a un homme là-dessous. Je suis sûr de moi sur ce coup-là.

-Je suis un idiot doublé d'un imbécile, vas-y, dis-le que je suis un fieffé idiot, murmura le paysagiste en passant une main las sur son visage.

-Etre amoureux ne veux pas dire être idiot...bon si parfois, soupira le blond. Mais là on parle de toi et tu es loin d'être un idiot, avec Blaise on est d'accord sur ça, ajouta Dray suivit de Blaise, très inquiet pour son ami.

-Pourtant ce soir je l'ai été, gémit Harry, comme un imbécile j'y ai cru pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu as couché avec un homme marié ? s'écria Blaise sans réfléchir, ce qui lui amena une œillade noire de Drago et de Harry.

-Non, Blaise, je n'ai couché avec personne, se défendit le jeune homme, par contre tu as raison sur un point. Il est marié.

-Donc il s'agit bien d'un homme, tu l'as rencontré quand ? intervint encore le métis.

-Il y a quelques semaines déjà, avoua le paysagiste.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Blaise et moi on te dit tout et toi tu nous fais des cachotteries ?

-Je savais qu'il était marié, je savais qu'il n'était pas pour moi, admit leur ami, alors à quoi bon en parler.

-Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dès que mon regard a croisé le sien, si intense, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, je n'ai pas voulu ça, c'est arrivé c'est tout...et c'est fini.

-Et lui, cet homme, comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Je l'ai embrassé ce soir, il m'a rendu mon baiser...et c'était sublime, mais ça s'arrête là, je ne veux plus le revoir.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Dray, je préfère ne plus en parler. C'est douloureux.

-Ce soir on avait décidé de rester chez toi avec Blaise, ça ne te dérange pas ? mentit Drago qui ne voulait pas laisser son ami, seul, dans un moment si délicat.

-Bien sûr que non, vous savez que vous êtes les bienvenus ici.

-Bon, puisque personne n'a encore dîner, je vais préparer des pâtes, je les réussis très bien, déclara Blaise. D'ailleurs c'est la seule chose que je sais cuisiner, dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Très bonne idée, sourit le blond, et n'oublie pas de mettre de l'eau dans la casserole, pas comme la dernière fois, monsieur l'expert des pâtes.

Harry pouffa tristement avant de se resservir un verre plein que Dray lui enleva des mains prestement. Harry avait besoin d'oublier le baiser tout en sachant que c'était impossible. L'instant magique était arrimé dans sa mémoire et il n'était pas prêt d'en sortir mais là il avait besoin d'un autre verre.

Le jeune paysagiste ne mesura qu'à l'instant l'intensité de son amour pour Lucius Malfoy. Il savait que personne ne pourrait remplacer cet amour là. Comment allait-il faire lundi pour reprendre le travail au manoir ? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir le courage d'y retourner seulement ? Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser même s'il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé devant lui la toute première fois.

Maintenant il n'allait penser qu'à ça : aux lèvres douces et chaudes, à une langue qui avait caressé la sienne, à des yeux gris qui avaient transpercé les siens et à des doigts qui avaient retenus les siens prisonniers.

-Nous le connaissons ? demanda Drago en voyant son ami de plus en plus tourmenté. Si tu veux je peux me renseigner sur lui, au salon je connais pas mal de monde, proposa le fils du duc.

-Non, inutile, comme je te l'ai dit je laisse tomber. C'est un homme marié, Drago, et on sait tous que ça me mènera à rien.

-Harry, s'il a répondu à ton baiser, tu ne penses pas que...

-Que quoi ? le coupa le jeune paysagiste, qu'il va bien gentiment quitter sa femme pour mes beaux yeux ? Tu rêves, Dray.

-Nous le connaissons ? revint à la charge le blond, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu le connais ou non ? Ça ne t'avancera à rien de toute façon.

-Donc nous le connaissons...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Mais c'est le cas, hein ?

Harry se leva du canapé, nerveux à un point pas possible. Il souffrait trop, c'était tellement intense comme une vague de fond qui allait l'emporter et qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Ses sentiments s'extériorisaient, il s'était retenu trop longtemps et les avait gardé en lui comme s'ils n'existaient pas et maintenant il en payait le prix.

-Et nous le connaissons très bien, rajouta le blond en voyant son ami si mal à l'aise avec ses questions indiscrètes.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un autre verre.

-Arrête de boire, cria Blaise depuis la cuisine, ce n'est pas ça qui va te le faire oublier.

Harry s'agita de plus en plus, ses jambes ne tenaient plus en place, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il ne savait plus où il en était et il avait une furieuse envie de tout casser dans la maison. Une larme traîtresse coula le long de sa joue, il ne la sentit même pas. A ce moment précis il ne ressentait que de la douleur et du tourment tout ça à cause d'un geste irréfléchi.

-Blaise ! Harry ne va pas bien du tout, cria Dray qui ne savait quoi faire en voyant son ami donner un coup de poing rageur dans un mur.

-Merde ! c'est sérieux là, il est vraiment amoureux, fit le métis en entrant dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Blaise en regardant Harry plus agité que jamais, semblant au bord du précipice.

-On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, tu crois qu'on devrait appeller son parrain?

-Ouais, appelle Sirius, il saura quoi faire, lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard c'est un Sirius affolé qui entra dans la maison et qui se dirigea vers le salon sans perdre de temps.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda l'archéologue qui n'avait pas aperçu son filleul près de la fenêtre.

-On vous laisse, on va dans la cuisine, suggéra Blaise en tirant Drago par le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre.

-Mais je veux savoir, moi, gémit le blond en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, laisse-les discuter ensemble, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il parlera à Siri.

Dans le salon le silence était à couper au couteau. Sirius s'approcha du jeune homme, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Harry...

-Sirius ! s'étonna le paysagiste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devais venir ce soir ?

-Tes amis m'ont appelé, il paraît que ça ne va pas très fort et quand je vois ton visage je me dis qu'ils ont eu raison. Tu me racontes ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Je peux tout entendre tu sais, même l'improbable.

-J'ai besoin de sortir, décida brusquement le jeune homme en se précipitant vers le garage. Ne m'en veux pas mais rester entre ces quatre murs me devient insupportable. Il se sentait tellement mal...tellement impuissant pour endiguer le flot de douleur qui le submergeait.

-Harry ce n'est pas raisonnable dans l'état émotionnel où tu te trouves !

-Rien à foutre, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois hommes entendirent une moto démarrer violemment et quitter la propriété.

-Tu l'as laisser partir, rouspéta Drago appuyé par Blaise, c'était pourtant pas le moment qu'il aille faire de la moto en pleine nuit. C'est dangereux dans son état, je ne l'ais jamais vu ainsi.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je l'attache ? s'insurgea Sirius. Harry ne fera pas d'imprudence, je le connais quand même .

-Et si justement il en fait une, d'imprudence ! insista le métis. Il ne va pas bien je te signale, au risque de me répéter, jamais on l'avait vu comme ça. Il risque un accident.

-Pas Harry, rétorqua Sirius.

-Mais tu as vu comme nous qu'il n'est plus lui-même ce soir ?

-Je sais, Drago, il n'a rien voulu me dire, et à vous ?

-Qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un homme mais que celui-ci est marié.

-Si ce n'est que ça il en trouvera un autre, ne sut que répondre l'archéologue en haussant les épaules, c'est pas grave à ce point-là quand même.

-Quand est-ce que tu as vu Harry amoureux ? Siri.

-A bien y réfléchir, jamais je crois.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur devant la bêtise du parrain de Harry.

-Oh ! tu veux dire que c'est hyper sérieux de chez sérieux ?

-Evidemment que ça l'est sinon il ne se serait pas mis la tête à l'envers, tu crois pas ?

-Maintenant nous voilà frais, grimaça Blaise, il est parti et nous on se retrouve comme des cons sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

-On peut même pas le suivre.

-De toute façon il doit être loin, Blaise, alors c'est inutile.

-Déjà on va l'attendre, il va bien revenir à un moment ou à un autre, tenta de rassurer le métis.

-Moi en tout cas je vais l'attendre et il aura plutôt intérêt à s'expliquer, commenta le parrain de Harry. Et s'il ne veut pas parler je pourrai toujours le menacer, continua l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai élevé, je sais comment le prendre.

-Ouais, on a vu, rigola Blaise.

-Nous aussi on reste, hein Blaise ?

-Oui, en attendant si on mangeait les pâtes ?

-Des pâtes ? à quoi, fit Sirius Black avec un air de gourmandise sur le visage.

-Sauce bolognaise et gruyère râpé et pour accompagner le tout, un bon vin. Que des bonnes choses, sourit le métis aux grands yeux noisette en repartant vers la cuisine suivit de ses deux congénères.

Les trois complices discutèrent autour de la table et émirent des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour connaître le nom de l'homme dont Harry était amoureux.

-Il l'a rencontré il y a un peu plus d'un mois dis-tu, Drago ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, oui.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

-Tu n'es pas souvent là tu sais, émit doucement Blaise avec justesse.

-Oui, c'est pas faux et je le regrette. Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de moi je n'étais pas présent, j'ai foiré je crois. Quand même je me fais l'effet d'être le dernier des derniers, s'auto-flagella le parrain de Harry.

-Oui bon on va pas se prendre la tête, ce qui est fait est fait !

Le repas fini, les trois hommes allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, puis finirent par s'endormirent quand l'horloge sonna cinq heures du matin. Ils avaient passé la nuit éveillés à attendre leur ami, mais maintenant le sommeil les avait gagné bien malgré eux.

Harry n'était pas rentré, allait-il seulement revenir ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Tant que t des choses idiotesu seras mien 11**

 **Lucius intervient**

Harry avait roulé toute la nuit. Le vent et la pluie avaient enfin cessé, pas de suite mais vers les trois heures du matin. Il s'était arrêté dans un pub, le temps de boire plusieurs cafés puis il était reparti sur la route, se vider la tête. Oublier sa bêtise, se convaincre qu'il n'était pas amoureux du duc de Kensington, que ses ambitions en matière d'homme du monde était un poil trop hautes. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce travail ainsi il ne l'aurait jamais connu et il ne serait pas retrouvé sur cette route, seul et malheureux à ruminer de sombres idioties.

Là il était crevé et il ne rêvait que de deux choses: une douche et son lit même s'il savait que les questions allaient pleuvoir dès son retour.

Dans un manoir, un homme s'était levé avec les idées claires, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et là son rhume n'y était pour rien. De toute façon sa fièvre avait disparu avec l'aspirine qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt avec son café. Il se sentait en pleine forme et comme la nuit portait conseille, et bien cela lui avait permis de réfléchir et de prendre une décision importante.

Lucius Malfoy ramassa sa veste au passage ainsi que les clefs de sa voiture et prit pour la deuxième fois la direction de la maison de Harry Potter sans perdre de temps. Le duc avait conscience qu'il était très tôt, à peine sept heures du matin, mais il se dit que maintenant cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait que le quiproquo soit effacé et que tout soit dit clairement puisque visiblement Harry Potter n'était pas au courant des changements dans sa vie actuelle. Drago n'avait pas lâché le morceau, probablement ne l'avait-il pas encore avalé, ce qu'il comprenait très bien.

Harry arriva chez lui sur les coups de sept heures et demi du matin et une fois de plus il était trempé et épuisé moralement. Il rentra sa moto, déposa son casque sur une étagére puis entra dans la cuisine par une porte située dans le garage. Personne ne l'accueillit, il en fut soulagé. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa veste puis alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers en catimini pour ne pas réveiller ses amis qu'il avait aperçu endormis dans le salon, il fut surpris par le tintement de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Qui diable pouvait venir à cette heure-ci ! tempêta-t-il en lui même. Vraiment il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre des enquiquineurs, ni les voir d'ailleurs. Il allait se faire un plaisir de leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur visite inopinée et tant pis si ces hurluberlus se vexaient, ils n'avaient qu'à venir un autre jour. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour en redescendant les marches pour ouvrir cette satané porte quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec son parrain et ses deux acolytes qui sortaient du salon.

-Tu es rentré ? on ne t'a pas entendu, dit Blaise en s'étirant.

-C'était le but, grogna le paysagiste qui poursuivit son chemin tandis qu'un autre coup de sonnette, impatient celui-là, résonnait de nouveau dans la maison.

Harry ouvrit la porte, promettant de remettre la personne vertement à sa place s'il le faisait déranger pour rien. Pourtant la suprise fut de taille. Devant lui se tenait le grand Lucius Malfoy.

-Puis-je entrer ? fit l'homme blond sans quitter Harry des yeux, impeccable et élégant dans son costume gris clair tandis que Blaise, Sirius et Drago repartaient au salon sur la pointe des pieds.

-Vous pouvez, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire, monsieur Malfoy.

Drago ainsi que Sirius et Blaise sursautèrent. Ce n'était pas leur genre d'écouter aux portes mais là ils s'y sentaient presque obligés. Que venait faire le duc chez Harry et d'aussi bonne heure ? se posèrent-ils, de concert, la question.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer hier soir, vous êtes parti si vite...

-Qui-a-t-il à expliquer ?

Drago tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit Lucius.

-Finalement j'aimerai que vous partiez, je veux rester seul, gronda le jeune homme qui ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un dialogue stérile qui allait le rendre encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je ne partirai pas avant que tu saches ce que j'ai à te dire, je te l'ai déjà dit, se défendit Lucius qui voulait absolument mettre les choses à plat avec Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris que c'est foutu ? s'irrita le paysagiste.

-Je vois bien que tu souffres...

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, monsieur le duc.

-Si, justement, ceci est de ma faute.

-Retournez auprès de votre femme c'est le mieux que vous ayez à faire et oubliez ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

-Ma femme ! je croyais que tu savais...

Drago qui écoutait toujours la conversation s'insulta prodigieusement, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère, mais en même temps il n'aurait jamais cru que son père avait des vues sur Harry, car c'était ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que je savais quoi ?

-Nous divorçons, et en ce moment elle est en Afrique avec son futur mari.

Harry ne sut quoi dire tellement il était surpris par cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue et brutale.

-Je...je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Vous devriez vraiment partir, nous nous sommes tout dit, ne changea pas d'avis le jeune homme.

-Non, pas tout, sinon je ne serais pas là devant toi.

Harry planta le duc et monta les marches pour aller à l'étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre, fatigué, il ne savait plus où il en était, il était perdu. Des explications il en voulait, mais là maintenant il espérait du calme, il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Lucius, il pourrait le regretter et faire du mal à cet homme était impensable.

Comment savoir si ce qu'il allait lui dire était vrai, bon sang !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre, il fut rattrapé par Lucius qui, lui, voulait absolument se justifier.

Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine comme des milliers de tambours sur un champ de bataille.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

-Comme me dire pourquoi vous avez accepté que je vous embrasse ? Surtout en sachant que vous êtes hétéro. Non ne dites rien, fit Harry en levant une main pour intimer le silence au duc. Je ne veux pas connaître vos réponses, le problème restera toujours le même, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me l'avez assez signifié.

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu t'es arrêté près de ma voiture, sur l'allée qui mène au manoir ? demanda le duc qui voulait tenter le tout pour le tout pour ne pas perdre Harry.

-Comment oublier ce jour.

-Ce que tu as ressenti, je l'ai ressenti aussi, avoua Lucius en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui ne recula pas.

-Vous voulez dire que pour vous aussi cette journée a été particulière ? Alors je n'ai pas rêvé votre regard ?

-Non, tu y as vu le reflet de ma surprise et de ce qui se passait entre nous en cet instant précis, j'ai été soufflé, tu n'as pas idée, sourit le duc de Kensington. Tu n'imagines pas la journée que j'ai passé et les questions que je me suis posées sur ton compte. Ce jour-là je me suis senti vivant comme si je prenais un départ un nouveau départ, c'était...époustouflant.

-Vous êtes tombé amoureux, vous aussi, ce jour-là ?

-C'est ce que je veux dire, oui Harry.

-Mais...ce n'est pas logique, vous m'avez pourri la vie !

L'aristocrate enlaça Harry et le rapprocha lentement contre son corps.

-J'avais peur, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur.

-C'est idiot !

-Je sais, il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois te dire si tu veux les entendre, bien évidemment.

-Monsieur Malfoy...

-Non, appelle-moi Lucius, murmura le duc.

-J'ai juré cette nuit que je ne vous approcherai plus et me voilà contre vous, pesta le jeune homme qui s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme ?

Dans le salon c'était le calme complet. Sirius, Drago et Blaise se regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. L'homme dont leur ami et filleul était amoureux n'était ni plus ni moins que Lucius Malfoy, duc de Kensington, hé ben !

-Je crois que je vais boire quelque chose de fort, murmura Sirius en attrapant un verre sur la desserte.

-Moi aussi, approuva Drago qui était déboussolé.

-Je vous accompagne, s'amusa Blaise en voyant la pâleur des deux autres.

-J'en reviens pas, fit Dray en faisant signe au parrain de Harry de remplir son verre même s'il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin. Après tout il y avait des situations où l'heure n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Son père se trouvait à l'étage avec son meilleur ami et il était en train de lui avouer son amour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse y avoir des sentiments entre Harry et lui. Ca paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il avait bien envie de se pincer pour se réveiller.

Le problème c'est qu'il était bel et bien réveillé puisqu'il s'étouffa avec son whisky qu'il avait voulu boire trop vite.

-Tu as quelqu'un chez toi ? s'enquit le duc, surpris, quand il entendit une toux parvenir jusqu'à eux.

-Ton fils et Blaise, il y a aussi Sirius, mon parrain.

-Black, fit l'aristocrate en soupirant.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui, nous avons fait nos études ensembles, il y avait aussi Remus Lupin et Severus Snape, mais je crois que tu connais bien Lupin.

-Oui je le connais, il est en quelque sorte lui aussi mon parrain.

-Je vais te laisser...

-Tu crains leurs réactions ? demanda Harry avec défi.

-Non, mais je suis arrivé à l'improviste alors que tu avais du monde chez toi, comme je suis bien élevé je reviendrai plus tard si tu le veux. Mais si tu insistes pour que je reste alors je resterai, termina Lucius en caressant la joue de Harry.

-Alors c'est décidé, tu restes.

Lucius sourit alors que cinq minutes plus tôt il voulait le voir partir avec perte et fracas.

-Oui, bon j'ai le droit de changer d'avis, non !

-Oui, répondit avec sérieux le duc, tu as tous les droits, ajouta-t-il alors que naissait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Idiot, sourit à son tour le jeune homme. Allez viens, on va voir les curieux.

-Bonjour, messieurs, salua le duc en entrant dans le salon, haussant un fin sourcil quand il aperçut trois paires d'yeux étonnés sursauter en le fixant. N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour un whisky ? ajouta-t-il en désignant les verres dans les mains des coupables.

-Il y a des moments où cela est indispensable, père, fit Drago, toujours éberlué.

-Oh, nous voici donc dans un moment très fort, ironisa le duc.

Harry pouffa sous le regard noir de ses deux amis et de son parrain.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris, se vengea Sirius, vous êtes amants ?

-Siri ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux verts, outré d'entendre ces paroles.

-Tu permets, cher filleul, je me renseigne.

-Je n'ai plus quinze ans je te signale, alors tes renseignements, hein !

-C'est vraiment sérieux ? chuchota Dray qui préférait que ce soit le cas plutôt que de savoir que son père s'amuse avec son ami qui parfois semblait naif sur les bords.

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Drago, répondit le duc.

-C'est si soudain et en plus je ne me suis aperçu de rien, ajouta le fils de Lucius, étonné que son père parle de sa vie privée devant eux. Chose qu'il évitait soigneusement en temps ordinaire.

Harry regarda Lucius et il avait, là, une forte envie de l'enlacer tout en espérant que les autres comprendraient son besoin d'intimité et disparaitraient de la pièce.

-Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, Malfoy, émit Sirius, surtout dans ta position. Ben oui, les gens vont jaser et je n'ai pas envie que Harry en souffre.

-Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, Black.

-Mais si cela arrive ? insista Siri pour énerver le Lord.

-J'y mettrais bon ordre, rétorqua l'aristocrate en claquant sa langue d'agacement.

-Je l'espére bien !

-On n'est pas là pour ça, les coupa Harry, je présume que vous avez des affaires qui vous attendent ? messieurs, finit le paysagiste en s'adressant à son parrain qui comme d'habitude mettait les pieds dans le plat, et à Drago et Blaise, un peu trop curieux sur ce coup-là.

-On a compris, on vous laisse, grogna l'archéologue. On va chez moi, les gars, rien qu'à trois puique Harry nous met dehors.

-Je ne vous mets pas dehors, Siri, arrête de te prendre pour une victime, rouspéta le jeune homme en faisant les gros yeux à son parrain.

-C'est tout comme ! gamin.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et Lucius se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris le tic de Severus, ça le fit sourire.

-Vous pouvez...

-Tut tut, nous partons, nous reviendrons peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, demain soir.

Harry pouffa, ben voyons ! demain soir juste pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, décidemment son parrain était un fieffé coquin.

-Tête de mule, sourit Harry.

-Si peu comparé à toi, répliqua l'archéologue avec une fausse moue boudeuse et des yeux pétillants de malice, heureux malgré tout de voir son filleul redevenu lui-même. Amuse-toi bien, chuchota Siri à son oreille avant de quitter le salon avec Dray et Blaise.

Un Blaise qui avait sussuré à Harry qu'il était un sacré veinard avec un petit gloussement lubrique et moqueur.

Lucius qui n'avait rien perdu du manége des trois hommes, resta stoique, même quand son fils le toisa de ses yeux gris pareils aux siens.

La porte d'entrée se referma sur les trois complices et Harry put commencer à respirer normalement. Le duc haussa un fin sourcil interrogateur.

-Ca c'est bien passé, souffla le jeune homme, plus pour lui même que pour Lucius.

-Tu avais peur de leur avis ? Tu pensais qu'ils allaient te rejeter parce que tu es avec moi ? s'enquit calmement l'homme.

-Non, s'indigna le paysagiste, jamais ils n'auraient fait ça, mais vois-tu parfois Sirius est ultra protecteur, tu en as eu un aperçu d'ailleurs.

-C'est un peu normal, tu sais, c'est bien lui qui t'a élevé, non ?

-Oui, admit Harry, il a été formidable.

les deux hommes étaient un peu éloignés loin de l'autre, ce que Harry regretta. Il fit un pas vers Lucius puis s'arrêta, ne sachant comment agir face au duc qui restait intimidant.

-Pour toi je suis Lucius, Harry. Je veux que tu agisses avec moi naturellement, oui je sais j'ai été infect avec toi ces dernières semaines, c'était pas facile de gérer tes apparitions au manoir et le départ de Narcissa.

Harry se rapprocha du duc plus franchement puis l'enlaça avec bonheur pour humer son odeur parfumée. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Harry se dégagea en pensant qu'il devrait changer de vêtements car ceux-ci étaient encore humides de sa nuit mouvementée.

-Tu m'attends, je vais me changer, expliqua le jeune homme au duc qui opina.

Le paysagiste monta les marches deux par deux pendant que Lucius Malfoy jetait un regard sur le salon si tranquille et reposant. Il admira la belle cheminée de marbre blanc où reposait un tas de photos. Il regarda les meubles anciens qui supportaient des livres, il sourit devant les gravures de jardins et de parcs accrochés aux murs. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient à eux seuls une invitation à la paresse surtout près d'une desserte envahie de bouteilles.

Il n'y avait qu'à tendre la main pour se servir, très pratique, pensa le duc en ricanant. Au dehors il voyait les branches des arbres se balancer doucement, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, tant mieux, il allait faire beau aujourd'hui malgré la pluie de la nuit passée.

Harry redescendit revêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean's bleu pâle, presque blanc. Ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux décoiffés. Quand il entra dans le salon, Lucius était à la fenêtre et semblait méditer. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas et alla l'enlacer puis posa sa tête contre son dos.

Le duc sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Le geste de Harry, ce simple geste le rendait fou de bonheur.

-Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un, mon amour ?

L'aristocrate se retourna, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi, il sourit encore une fois. Décidément cela lui arrivait souvent ce matin, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

-Je veux bien, oui, répondit-il avec regret quand Harry se détacha de lui. Il se sentait vide et idiot sans sa présence à ses côtés alors que le jeune homme partait vers la cuisine. Il échappait à sa vue et vraiment il n'aimait pas ça.

Le paysagiste s'affaira devant les tasses, ses mains tremblaient, il désirait Lucius si fort qu'il n'était même plus capable de penser convenablement et qu'il renversa le café sur le plan de travail au lieu de le mettre dans les tasses.

Une main fine, blanche et puissante à la fois, l'arrêta, tandis qu'un corps se colla au sien et qu'une bouche gourmande embrassa la base de son cou pour finir sur sa bouche demandeuse.

Le jeune homme se retourna, les sens en alertes. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et profita du baiser que l'homme de sa vie était en train de lui donner. Il n'aurait su donner un nom à ce moment spécial. Magique, inoubliable, à mourir ?

La matinée avait bien mal commencé, mais finalement elle finira bien, avec un peu de chance.

^o^o^

Un chapitre en avance pour remercier les lectrices et les lecteurs.

Merci à toutes

Sorciere noire


	12. Chapter 12

**Tant que tu seras mien: chapitre 12**

 **Lucius savoure**

-Café, sourit Lucius contre ses lèvres, il va refroidir.

Harry se retourna vers le plan de travail puis fit tomber le sucre en poudre qu'il essayait d'attraper tandis que Lucius continuait ses caresses déstabilisantes le long de ses bras. Il jura entre ses dents contre son incapacité ce matin à faire quelque chose de bien. Décidément cet homme lui tournait la tête.

-Nerveux ? susurra le duc, légèrement moqueur.

-Non, oui, peut-être, finit par avouer le paysagiste qui décida de se reprendre avant de perdre la face devant l'aristocrate.

-Pourtant tu paraissais si sûr de toi tout à l'heure !

-Je le suis...d'habitude, mais là avec toi derrière moi c'est pas évident de garder son sang-froid.

Harry porta les tasses sur la table et invita Lucius à s'asseoir.

-Tu veux autre chose avec ton café ?

-En effet, en profita l'homme plus âgé avec un sourire charmeur.

-Mais non, rit le jeune homme, je te parlais de gâteaux là.

-Je te remercie, je ne mange jamais le matin.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre ?

-Non, elle a disparue, répondit le duc, c'était passager, la fatigue certainement.

Harry bailla en se cachant derrière sa main. Rouler toute la nuit n'était pas, après tout, une aussi bonne idée que ça mais il n'avait pas deviné que le duc viendrait lui rendre une visite inopinée ce matin.

-Va te coucher, tu ne tiens plus debout...

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, protesta Harry.

-Je reviendrai ce soir, veux-tu que nous dînions ensemble ? proposa Lucius, je ferai retenir une table Au Chaudron d'Argent si tu le veux bien.

-Je suis d'accord, vingt heures, Lucius, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb, conscient qu'il s'était conduit jusque-là comme une personne incapable de raisonner seul, presque déconnecté de son cerveau.

-Vingt heures, je serais là, maintenant finis ton café et va dormir si tu veux être en forme ce soir.

Harry se leva quand le duc reposa sa tasse vide, il le regarda partir après qu'il ait déposé un fugace baiser sur ses lèvres. La porte se referma et Harry monta à l'étage sans même se préoccuper de la vaisselle sale sur la table et du sucre répandu un peu partout dans la cuisine.

Mince, pensa subitement Harry, il aurait dû retenir le duc, cependant il se rendait compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez bien. Peut-être que sa demande aurait été mal perçue. Demander à un homme de venir dans son lit le jour même n'était pas dès plus subtil.

Le paysagiste retira ses vêtements et s'écroula sur sa couette, complètement épuisé mais complètement heureux.

Quand le duc de Kensington arriva chez lui il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Drago qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il n'avait donc pas suivi Black, pensa l'homme en fermant la portière de sa voiture en réfléchissant aux questions que son fils allait lui poser immanquablement.

-Je suppose que tu désires m'entretenir de Harry ? demanda Lucius.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, père, opina Drago. Je veux connaître vos véritables intentions à son égard.

Lucius pénétra dans la maison suivit de son fils. Il posa ses clefs sur un guéridon puis se retourna vers lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à cette conversation.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai conscience que ceci ne me regarde pas, en temps ordinaire je ne me serai même pas préoccupé de votre vie, père. Après tout vous êtes assez adulte pour savoir ce que vous avez à faire.

-Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer, fils. "Mais" ? car je suppose qu'il y a un "mais", n'est-ce pas ?

-Il s'appelle Harry, ce "mais".

-Es-tu contre notre relation ? Vas-tu lui dire que nous ne sommes pas compatibles ou je ne sais quelles autres idioties ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Je tiens seulement à vous dire que mon ami n'est pas du genre volage...

-Je le sais, j'ai remarqué ça, Drago, je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Ce n'est pas le genre à courir à gauche et à droite, insista le jeune homme qui voulait bien faire comprendre à Lucius que Harry n'était en aucun cas un jouet qu'on pouvait jeter après utilisation.

-J'ai compris, tu crois que je veux vraiment juste m'amuser avec lui ?

-Sirius a raison, vos amis et surtout vos ennemis ne vont pas lui faire de cadeaux, père.

-Je garderai notre relation secrète aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, même si cela ne sera pas facile. Je ferai tout pour le mettre à l'abri, tu le sais, comme je l'ai toujours fait pour toi et ta mère.

-En parlant de mère, allez-vous le lui dire ?

-Oui naturellement, elle a toujours été une alliée précieuse et une amie véritable. De plus elle est de bon conseil quand tout va mal.

-J'ai quand même peur qu'il ne souffre, il paraît fort comme cela, et quelque part il l'est sans aucun doute, pourtant point de vue affection il est très fleur bleue. Je sais cela peut prêter à sourire et même à rire...Si vous l'aviez vu quand il est rentré cette nuit...

-Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du tort, du moins pas intentionnellement, Drago, s'indigna le duc.

-L'aimez-vous vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dray.

Lucius eut envie de réprimander son fils pour oser lui poser de semblables questions qui entraient dans le domaine du privé, mais il ne le fit pas.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne me serai pas dérangé ce matin jusqu'à chez Harry, tu ne crois pas ?

-Certains de vos "amis" seront impitoyables, soupira le jeune homme en regardant franchement son père. Les gens ne sont pas tous ouverts d'esprit quand ils sont devant des homos, je ne vais pas vous l'apprendre.

-De ce côté-là tu ne m'apprends rien, j'en ai été témoin dans mon club et à la Chambre des Lords.

-Bien, je vous laisse, père, je retourne chez Sirius, ils m'attendent. Si vous voyez de quoi je parle, alors vous saurez le protéger.

-Je pense que Harry est parfaitement capable de se défendre, vu son caractère !

-Il en est capable pour n'importe quelle situation, voilà longtemps qu'il est seul et il a tendance à faire facilement confiance, je sais que vous n'en abuserez pas...je vais vous laisser, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Drago sortit de la pièce un peu plus tranquille, enfin pour l'instant. Cependant il savait sans se tromper qu'aussitôt la relation de son père avec Harry, connue des médias, allait apporter beaucoup d'ennuis au couple.

Lucius se rendit dans son bureau en réfléchissant aux paroles de son fils et admit qu'il avait raison. Quand cela allait se savoir ses ennemis allaient s'en donner à cœur joie et il verra même certains de ses soi-disant amis, lui tourner le dos. Qu'importe, il pouvait toujours s'en faire de nouveaux et tant pis pour les autres. Rien ni personne n'allait lui interdire d'être heureux avec Harry.

Lucius ne se demanda pas si cette relation était précipité, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ils n'étaient plus des gamins Harry et lui, bien que le paysagiste fut plus jeune.

La vie était drôle parfois et l'amour ne tenait qu'à peu de chose: une rencontre sur un chemin, un regard intense, curieux, comblé et charmé. Un mélange détonnant pour se faire aimer d'un ange. Son ange.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? qu'il se sentait coupable de l'aimer ? peut-être, oui, il ne savait pas.

Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait ensembles que les questions fusaient telles des reproches. Il devait les ignorer ou du moins faire semblant. Il ne voulait pas se ronger les sangs avec ça, pas maintenant, se mentit l'homme. Dans peu de temps tout cela sera chamboulé, Drago avait raison, se redit Lucius. Ils seront comme des loups autour de leur proie.

Lui n'avait jamais été dans le clan des bien-pensants qui n'étaient même pas capables d'avoir une once de compréhension ou de sollicitude pour son prochain. Il les avait haï à ce moment-là de faire souffrir par leurs paroles acerbes, des amis, des hommes, des femmes, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, au nom de l'intolérance.

Il restera stoïque comme seul un Malfoy savait le faire. Jamais il ne se laissera abattre par ces petits moins que rien, obtus, sans aucune clémence et bonté envers des hommes ou des femmes qui cherchaient le bonheur auprès d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne.

C'est pour ça qu'il savait que les langues, les plus mauvaises, allaient baver sur son dos. Il allait retarder ce moment le plus possible, Il essayera d'éviter la horde de journalistes à l'affût du moindre faux pas. Il sera impossible pour lui de passer entre les mailles du filet, il était un personnage trop important. Dès demain il saura à quoi s'attendre.

Tout arrivait en même temps; le départ de Narcissa, passé inaperçu jusqu'à maintenant, sa relation avec Harry et les demandes incessantes d'une organisation secrète qui le harcelait quotidiennement. D'ailleurs il devait recevoir Severus ce matin pour en parler, être au courant de qui étaient ces hommes pourra lui être utile à l'avenir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

De plus il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry, il devait être honnête avec lui et le mettre en garde contre ce qui risquait d'arriver. L'hypocrisie des hommes, les journalistes à sensation, des plumes acérées, celles qui détruisent, celles qui font mal, celles qu'on lit sans le vouloir et qui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche et sur le cœur.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il était blindé. Des saloperies il en avait entendu, une de plus ou une de moins pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était pour la tranquillité de Drago et maintenant celle de Harry.

Ces charognards, ces scribouillards, n'allaient plus les lâcher et quand son homosexualité allaient être connue alors là il devra plus que jamais faire face et ne pas céder aux insultes de toutes sortes.

Il allait commencer sa toute nouvelle relation avec un homme par une conversation dès plus sérieuse. Harry était à lui et personne et surtout pas eux n'avaient le droit de le lui enlever. Ce soir ils allaient discuter sans fioritures ni tabou. Ce soir il saura si le jeune homme était assez fort pour supporter le poids écrasant de la renommée de son nouveau compagnon.

Severus Snape arriva chez Lucius vers les quatorze heures, dans une voiture passe-partout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui poursuivaient le duc depuis quelques semaines déjà.

-Tu as bien fait de faire appel à moi, gronda le professeur de chimie de l'université, mais tu aurais dû le faire bien avant, reprocha Snape. Seul tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir contre ces gens qui ont des moyens hors norme pour faire plier qui ils veulent.

-Tu peux me dire qui ils sont ? interrogea Lucius en invitant Severus Snape à entrer dans son bureau et à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-La Triangulation...

-Jamais entendu parler d'eux avant qu'ils ne m'approchent.

-Tu as de la chance, émit le chimiste-espion, ceux qui ont eu à faire avec eux ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Non, à toi l'honneur, dis-moi exactement ce qu'ils t'ont demandé, car je suppose qu'ils veulent quelque chose de toi et qu'ils sont devenus menaçants, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait appel à moi ?

-Comme tu le sais nous votons des lois importantes en ce moment, surtout sur les finances occultes et les paradis fiscaux.

-J'en ai entendu parler, c'est un sujet épineux que tous les gouvernements évitent autant que possible.

-Nous voulons justement éviter à tout prix les fuites de capitaux dans d'autres pays, nous voulons aussi éviter que l'argent sale rentre chez nous même si certains ont poussé les hauts cris dans nos rangs. Inutile de se faire des illusions, certains y sont trempés jusqu'au cou.

-La Triangulation est un mouvement d'assassins et de voleurs de très haut vol bien placés dans la socièté, expliqua Snape. Je suis sur leurs dossiers et leurs traces depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Jusqu'à présent j'en ai dénombré une centaine mais je suppose qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main, on vient seulement de me refiler le dossier et dans une enquête comme celle-ci, plusieurs mois ça ne veut rien dire surtout en sachant que l'enquête va faire des vagues dans les hauts lieux et que je dois être discret.

-Tu es leur meilleur espion et le meilleur enquêteur, et c'est normal que tu n'ais pas tous les aboutissants de cette histoire si tu viens d'avoir le dossier, admit Lucius en versant à son ami de toujours un verre de cognac.

-Donc ils te font du chantage si je comprends bien ?

-Exact.

-Tu dois faire attention, Lucius, ils sont dangereux et un cadavre de plus ne leur fera pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi...

-Drago ?

-Il n'y a pas que lui, Harry est compromis maintenant.

-Harry ?

-Autant que je te le dise, Harry est mon compagnon...depuis peu, très peu.

-Oh, et bien voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, sourit l'espion.

-Si j'ai la Triangulation sur le dos, je ne crois pas, non.

-Ok, je vais faire surveiller Harry et Drago à leur insu, sur ce coup ils nous faut rester vigilants et prudents. Tu compends, il y a des mois de travail derrière, je veux tous les attraper et savoir qui est le chef de ces fous furieux avant de lancer une offensive. Je ne peux pas me permettre une erreur.

-Je comprends, maintenant me voilà renseigner sur ce groupe d'assassins.

-Tant qu'ils voudront ta coopération pleine et entière ils ne feront rien qui puisse te nuire, assura Snape. Fais durer ta réponse autant que tu le peux, pendant ce temps je resserre le filet sur leur tête avec mes hommes.

-Merci, Severus, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, pour Harry et Dray.

-Ne change pas tes habitudes, à mon avis tu es suivi, heureusement que j'ai des astuces pour passer inaperçu, sourit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Je dois te laisser, fais-moi signe si tu as du nouveau sur cette affaire.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, le salua Lucius alors que l'espion rejoignait sa voiture protégé par son grand chapeau qui cachait son visage.

Vingt heures quinze. Lucius frappa un coup bref contre la porte. Il faisait encore jour pourtant on était fin septembre, le temps avait radouci et l'air embaumait encore le parfum des fleurs.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un Harry souriant dont les yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Entre, l'invita le paysagiste en se poussant pour laisser la place à Lucius. La porte n'était pas encore fermée que Harry sentit deux mains entourer sa taille et une bouche affamée cueillir la sienne pour un baiser tendre plein de promesse.

Le jeune homme était heureux, lui qui pensait qu'il avait rêvé la visite de Lucius ce matin. Il était rassuré, il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher, aucune importance s'il restait accroché à ce corps sublime qui le rendait fou. Pour un peu il pourrait entendre le carillon du bonheur résonner à ses oreilles.

-Ton téléphone, susurra Lucius contre ses lèvres, il sonne, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry un peu perdu.

-Merde, oui, rigola le jeune homme en plongeant la main dans la poche de son pantalon. C'est rien, un message de Dray, il passera demain soir.

-Tant mieux, ce soir je n'avais pas envie de te partager avec mon fils et tes amis.

-Viens, allons dans le salon nous y serons mieux qu'au beau milieu du couloir.

L'homme le suivit, il posa sa veste légére sur la chaise puis vint s'asseoir près du paysagiste qui ne semblait toujours pas croire en sa présence.

-Avant tout, Harry, je dois te faire part de certaines choses.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il se rembrunit aussitôt.

-Ta femme veut revenir ? ou tu as changé d'avis pour nous deux ?

-Non, s'amusa le duc en regardant la mine défaite de son compagnon. C'est autre chose qui me chiffonne.

-C'est important ? ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non, mon cœur, tu dois savoir à quoi tu t'engages si tu restes avec moi.

-Tu es si difficile à vivre que ça, sourit Harry.

-Il n'est pas question de moi à proprement parler.

-Raconte.

-Lundi mon divorce sera annoncé dans la presse, pas moyen d'y échapper, crois-moi j'ai essayé de retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

-Oh, tu crains d'être sollicité ou harcelé ?

-Il n'y aura pas que ça, je le crains.

-Tu veux parler de nous deux ?

-Oui, je n'ai nulle envie de me cacher, je l'ai fait pendant plus de vingt ans et je ne désire pas continuer.

-Mais...

-Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma chute, Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place...

-Ils ne nous laisserons pas tranquilles une seule minute, je me devais de te le dire.

-Je te remercie mais je sais prendre mes responsabilités, Lucius. Quand je dis que je veux être avec toi ce n'est pas pour reculer quand arrive une difficulté. Nous ferons face tous les deux, ensemble nous serons plus forts, mon amour.

-Ta vie sera étalée, tes amis ennuyés...

-N'ajoute rien, mes amis savent se défendre et je sais qu'ils me soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive.

-Alors il n'y a plus rien qui s'oppose à ce que toi et moi nous nous voyons plus souvent, souffla le duc qui n'avait jamais douté de Harry.

-Non, rien, s'amusa le jeune homme qui se pencha vers Lucius pour lui voler un baiser.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ? demanda le duc.

-Excellente idée.

Ils en étaient là après des semaines de regards intenses. L'un près de l'autre ils pouvaient enfin savourer leur présence sans faux semblant. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient été aussi sûrs de leur sentiment qu'aujourd'hui.

Sur le chemin qui les menait au restaurant, ils devisèrent tranquillement, marchant côte à côte d'un même pas.

Lucius Malfoy ne passa pas inaperçu quand il entra dans l'établissement. Il fut accueilli comme un personnage important, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute. Cela fit sourire Harry de voir Lucius lancer un regard noir aux personnes un peu trop empressées autour d'eux.

-J'aimerai dîner en paix, messieurs, il est un temps pour tout et là je voudrai le passer avec un ami en toute tranquillité.

Le maître d'hôtel rigide remit bon ordre dans sa salle comme un chef d'orchestre, seulement celui-ci au lieu d'agiter sa baguette menaçait les récalcitrants avec un torchon qu'il avait posé sur son bras avant de rentrer en salle.

Lucius le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis il prit place après avoir attendu que Harry soit assis.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser manger ? rit Harry en se penchant vers le beau blond aux yeux gris qui respirait la virilité à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Je me fais fort de les remettre à leur place, répondit le duc.

-Essayons de ne plus faire attention à eux, mon amour, chuchota le paysagiste. Profitons de notre première soirée à deux.

Le repas se passa extrémement bien, tout avait été parfait. Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, ils étaient les derniers. Cela n'avait pas gêné le maître d'hôtel qui les avait salué avec déférence. Lucius avait remercié l'homme et même serré sa main, ce qui avait rempli de fierté ce brave homme.

-Tu viens de te faire un allié, dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

-Si tous pouvaient être ainsi, soupira Lucius.

Les deux hommes refirent le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Harry lentement. Aucun ne parlait, ils savouraient simplement le fait d'être ensembles, l'un à côté de l'autre. D'ailleurs c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse silencieuse, et qu'ils grimpèrent les marches à la seule lueur de la lune.

Harry fit entrer le duc dans sa chambre puis il alluma une belle lampe sur pied avant de se sentir propulser sur un torse ferme et parfait.

Ainsi débuta une relation qui allait défrayer les chroniques mondaines et populaires.

^o^o^

L'histoire avance. Si j'ai le temps je mettrai la suite cette après-midi. Toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction.

sorciere noire


	13. Chapter 13

**tant que tu seras mien 13**

 **Amour**

Harry retira lentement, un par un, les boutons de la chemise gris pâle de Lucius. Faisant durer le plaisir, ne se hâtant pas pour la première fois avec lui, savourant ce moment particulier avec délectation et envie. Le duc se laissa faire, heureux de voir que son compagnon avait mis de côté sa retenue envers lui. Harry devait pouvoir le toucher et lui parler librement, sans aucune gêne. Entre eux il ne devait plus y avoir de faux semblants.

Il aimait Harry sincèrement. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé, pensa Lucius alors que le jeune homme lui ôtait sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise et s'attaquait maintenant à la ceinture de son pantalon tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son torse. L'émotion en cet instant les submergea tous deux, il n'y avait qu'à entendre leur souffle ératique résonner partout dans la chambre.

Lucius prit son compagnon par la taille pour le ramener vers lui afin de plonger son nez dans son cou et savourer sa douceur tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos dénudé et tatoué. Entre les baisers et les caresses, les deux hommes finirent de se déshabiller puis tombèrent sur le lit, plus décidés que jamais de faire de cette nuit, une nuit inoubliable pour tous les deux.

Une main glissa le long d'un corps, une caresse éphémère qui marqua pourtant la peau de Harry d'une façon presque brûlante, irradiante et y laissa des traces qui le firent trembler. Cette main s'arrêta sur la hanche et serra un peu plus. Tu es à moi, ne cherche pas à fuir, sembla-t-elle dire. Qu'elle se rassure, pensa Harry, il n'avait nullement l'intention de fuir.

Lucius se fit plus doux tandis que ses doigts se posaient sur la nuque de son compagnon et le rapprochaient de son visage. Ses yeux gris ne quittaient pas Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils se closent pour mieux apprécier le baiser indécent que les deux hommes savourèrent dans des gémissements qui éclatèrent comme des bulles contre les murs de la chambre.

Je respire son odeur, pensa Harry. Je goûte son souffle et mon cœur part à la dérive, il bat trop vite. Le tien n'est pas mieux, mon amour. Je le sens sous la paume de ma main que j'ai posé sur ta poitrine. Notre première nuit est à la hauteur de mes espérances car je savais que c'était toi l'unique homme de ma vie. Et ce moment magique me le prouve à chaque seconde que nous passons ensembles. Je suis heureux, le plus heureux des hommes, est-ce que tu le sais, Lucius ?

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, lentement, pour en apprécier toute la saveur. Un moment unique qu'ils voulaient garder dans leur mémoire. Leurs mains n'étaient pas au repos, elles allaient de-ci, de-là, voulant se familiariser avec le corps de l'autre.

Lucius retint un gémissement qui passa finalement entre ses lèvres quand son jeune compagnon caressa de sa langue son torse et qu'il descendit jusqu'à son aine qu'il mordilla avant de savourer sa virilité. L'homme s'égara en fermant les yeux de plaisir puis fit venir Harry sur lui avant de perdre complètement pied.

-Tu es simplement magnifique, le complimenta Lucius en regardant les dessins sur le corps du paysagiste et en passant dessus un doigt subjugué. C'est superbe sur toi et tellement sexy surtout cette chose que tu as sur la langue...

-Hum, tu as aimé la sensation ?

-J'ai adoré si tu veux le savoir, répondit le duc en faisant rouler Harry sous lui.

-Et moi j'aime la sensation de ton corps sur le mien, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu ça !

-Et moi donc, souffla Lucius en regardant son jeune amant si confiant entre ses bras. Un jeune amant qui sourit à son homme avant de se retourner dans une invite sans équivoque.

C'était grisant, époustouflant de sentir Lucius en lui et contre lui. Ses coups de hanche le transportaient au loin, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir tellement il n'était que plaisir. L'homme lui donnait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie: de l'amour, le tendresse et du plaisir en même temps.

Deux heures plus tard, Lucius regarda Harry dans les yeux. Les deux amants étaient repus et comblés, ils reprenaient leur souffle et Lucius sourit quand Harry se cala confortablement entre ses bras. Cette nuit le duc resta, il n'avait pas envie de fuir comme les rares fois où il avait pris un amant d'un soir.

Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il se sentait si bien, si heureux qu'il se voyait mal lâcher l'amour de sa vie qui le regardait intensément et qui devait se demander si tout cela était réel où non.

Lucius resserra son étreinte puis sourit doucement quand le souffle que Harry retenait s'enfuit de ses poumons.

-J'ai tellement de mal à croire que tu sois ici avec moi, dans mon lit, que j'angoisse, avoua le jeune homme en chuchotant. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses me regarder autrement que comme un ami de ton fils, ou un va-nu-pied, sourit le paysagiste, pourtant tu m'as choisi...

-Non, mon cœur, nous nous sommes choisis ensembles, à la même seconde, tu t'en souviens ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Harry qui mordilla la peau du duc tout en posant ses doigts sur une virilité déjà réveillée.

-J'ai su dès cet instant que ma vie allait changer, il n'aura fallu qu'un seul de tes regards, ajouta Lucius qui sentit le désir le reprendre et ses reins brûler pour son compagnon qui se tortilla d'anticipation.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme plus jeune, Lucius savait y faire et sans savoir comment ils se retrouvaient maintenant debout dans la salle de bain, devant le lavabo à faire l'amour avec une frénésie indécente qui les laissa sur les rotules.

Lucius se retira de Harry avec lenteur, presque avec regret. Il le fit revenir vers lui, le dos du jeune homme contre son torse, et l'enveloppa de ses bras en embrassa la base de son cou puis son épaule.

-Trés bonne idée de venir ici, sourit l'aristocrate contre son oreille. On recommencera quand tu voudras.

-Tu es certain que cette idée vient de moi ? c'est étrange, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça, ricana Harry.

-Disons que nous l'avons eu à deux !

-Une douche ? proposa le plus jeune en se tournant vers Lucius pour l'embrasser en caressant son dos.

-Hum...je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à proposer des pauses câlin, chuchota l'homme aux yeux gris.

-Je ne suis pas certain cette fois que tu puisses suivre, le provoqua le paysagiste en se dirigeant vers la-dite douche.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai plus de quarante ans que je ne peux pas suivre, morveux, se défendit le duc en suivant Harry qui accueillit l'homme qui reprit ses lèvres en les mordillant légèrement pour se venger de la moquerie de son jeune compagnon.

Le lundi suivant, au manoir Malfoy, vers les neuf heures du matin, le duc se prépara mentalement alors qu'il était encore couché, pour sa journée au Parlement et plus particulièrement pour la Chambre des Communes. Les séances ne commençaient pas avant quatorze heures trente, mais il devait peaufiner quelques dossiers délicats.

Hier avait été le jour fatidique ou son divorce avait été connu de tous les médias sans aucune exception, il allait enfin savoir ce que ses amis véritables ou non allaient penser de lui et surtout du fait qu'il ait divorcé sans que personne n'en n'ait rien su dans l'immédiat.

Aujourd'hui il était un homme libre. Libre de vivre, libre d'aimer et surtout libre d'être avec Harry. Il ne devait rien à personne et n'avait aucun compte à rendre, et si les autres croyaient ça, c'est qu'ils étaient encore plus fous qu'il le croyait.

Ce matin Lucius était irrité et le jeune homme le sentit quand il se réveilla à ses côtés. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son torse et lui sourit même s'il avait encore envie de dormir.

-Tu penses trop, lui chuchota-t-il. Laisse les choses aller leur cours et tu verras que tout finira par se tasser.

-Je voudrais bien te croire, répondit le duc avec aigreur, mais vois-tu je les connais bien.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-C'est dangereux, pouffa Harry en se collant contre Lucius, tu risques de te faire encorner.

-Idiot, va !

-L'idiot t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Alors ne t'emporte pas quand tu seras devant eux.

-Comment sais-tu que je vais m'emporter ?

-Tu as un foutu caractére, n'oublie pas que je m'y suis frotté. Et puis tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à rester cloîtré et à ignorer les problèmes. Je sais que tu vas te défendre et donner ton point de vue, je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, tu promets ?

-Comment veux-tu que je promette une chose que je ne suis même pas certain de tenir !

-As-tu l'intention de t'énerver ?

-Si je peux l'éviter, non.

-Lucius, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi...

-Ce n'est pas toi le fautif, ce sont ces étroits d'esprit qui pensent qu'un homme n'a pas le droit d'en aimer un autre.

-Nous sommes dans les années deux mille et les mentalités bougent, laisses-leur du temps, chéri.

-Nous pouvons donner tout le temps que tu veux, certains resteront bornés et persuadés que nous n'avons pas notre place parmi eux.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il n'empêche que je te demande d'être prudent, ta carrière est en jeu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, affirma Lucius en se levant du lit. Maintenant arrêtons cette conversation et dis-moi ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui.

-Travailler pardi ! j'ai un rendez-vous important chez d'adorables petits vieux.

-Est-ce indispensable ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, excuse-moi, vas-y mais donne-moi de tes nouvelles dans la journée.

-Oui si cela te fait plaisir, n'oublie pas dans ce cas de me donner ton numéro de portable.

-Prends-le pendant que je prends ma douche, il est dans la poche de ma veste.

-Ok, opina Harry en se levant à son tour tandis que son compagnon disparaissait dans la salle d'eau.

Le jeune homme nota le numéro sur son propre portable puis alla se doucher à son tour tandis que le duc de Kensington revenait dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard. Lucius enfila ensuite sa chemise, son pantalon, puis sa cravate et enfin sa veste. Il regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir que ses cheveux soient bien en place puis il redescendit dans son bureau prendre quelques dossiers importants et ses clefs quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, mon amour, dit le paysagiste. J'espère qu'ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Ne comptes pas dessus, maugréa Lucius, tu as lu comme moi les journaux d'hier ! Alors n'attends aucune mansuétude de leur part et s'ils le peuvent ils n'hésiteront pas à me clouer au pilori sans aucune retenue et je ne te parle même pas quand ils sauront pour nous deux.

-Mais tes amis te connaissent depuis si longtemps...

Lucius s'avança vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tant que toi tu es là, le reste ne compte pas, Harry.

-Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme en volant le souffle de Lucius. N'oublie pas ça si cela ne va pas, et puis tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec eux.

-Si je les fuis, ils auront gagnés, je rentrerais quand les débats importants auront été abordés et adjugés et pas avant, c'est un travail long et difficile que nous avons fourni, mon équipe et moi, alors il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps, est-ce que tu seras encore là quand je rentrerai ?

-Je reste ici après mes rendez-vous, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à voir et à midi j'irai manger chez moi, ce matin j'ai oublié mon déjeuner sur la table, j'avais la tête ailleurs probablement, ricana le jeune homme. On se demande bien pourquoi !

-Je te suggère de profiter de la cuisine, les placards sont remplis, ne cherche pas la cuisinière, je l'ai congédié, elle est chez Narcissa.

-Ta femme est revenue d'Afrique ?

-Non, pas encore c'est trop tôt, mais elle en aura l'utilité quand elle reviendra, de toute façon elle est au courant.

Lucius caressa le dos de son jeune amant et fixa quelques secondes ses beaux yeux verts qui illuminaient tout son visage. Après un second baiser brûlant, ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur puis chacun disparu de son côté pour une journée dès plus difficile.

Le duc se gara dans le parking du Palais de Westminster, attrapa sa mallette sur le siège arrière et attendit deux secondes puis sortit de son Audi blanche avec un visage neutre. La journée allait être longue.

Lucius salua d'un signe de tête des connaissances qu'il croisa et qui ricanèrent sournoisement sur son passage. Il s'en moqua jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa place habituelle sur la banquette de cuir vert de la Chambre des Communes après être sorti de son bureau où il avait apprécié le calme et les encouragements de son équipe qui, à mot couvert, lui avait accordé tout son soutient.

Il se retrouva seul, ceux qui s'installaient près de lui habituellement s'étaient écartés comme s'il était un pestiféré. Pas grave, pensa l'homme, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Par contre Lucius fut surpris de voir deux hommes s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui sourire aimablement avant d'engager la conversation.

Ces deux hommes il les connaissait peu. Il se souvenait qu'il les avait défendu contre des gens, des Parlementaires, qui se disaient les bien pensants de cette assemblée et qui donnaient des leçons de vie alors qu'eux-même n'étaient pas au dessus de tout soupçon.

Ces deux hommes étaient gay et l'avaient affiché haut et fort quand les journalistes avaient publié des photos qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur orientation.

-Je suppose qu'ils sont au courant pour ça aussi ? s'enquit Lucius qui se doutait que ces deux parlementaires n'étaient pas venus le soutenir pour une simple histoire de divorce.

Chad Bradford, vingt-huit ans, le plus jeune des deux hommes, tendit discrétement la Gazette à Lucius qui la prit en faisant une grimace.

-Ils sont partout, fit le deuxième homme prénommé Averel Livingston, vous avez certainement été suivit.

Le duc ouvrit l'édition du matin et tomba sur une photo de Harry et de lui s'embrassant sur le seuil de la maison du paysagiste. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir été suivit et Nom De Dieu qu'ils avaient fait vite ces foutus journalistes à sensation.

-Nous sommes là pour vous soutenir, mais si notre présence vous dérange en quoi que ce soit, nous partirons, monsieur le duc. Sans aucune amertume, nous concevons que ce n'est pas facile pour vous tout cet étalage médiatique.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous, messieurs. Je vous sais gré de votre obligeance, comme vous le voyez mes...amis, ont pris la fuite.

-Comme les nôtres quand nous avons été découverts, ricana Averel Livingstone, un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Encore ici il n'y aura pas trop de remarques déplacées, le pire restera quand vous allez sortir, ils vont vous attendre de pieds fermes, expliqua Brad à un Lucius dépité et en colère.

-Ils arrêteront d'eux même, Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je crains les retombées médiatiques, souffla Lucius en repliant la gazette, ce torchon dégoûtant et puant de méchanceté.

-Nous comprenons et nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous.

-Votre fils et votre compagnon doivent éviter de sortir pendant un certain temps, ils vont être assailli par ces cancrelats. Mon petit-ami a fait une crise de nerf, avoua Chad, j'ai eu un mal fou à le mettre à l'abri.

-Harry est solide ainsi que mon fils Drago, ils ne sont pas du genre à se cacher et à se laisser faire, je plaindrai presque le pauvre journaliste qui ira les aborder, ricana Lucius.

Bing-Ben sonna quatorze heures trente, la séance allait pouvoir commencer. Lucius jeta un œil sur les magnifiques vitraux de la pièce puis ses yeux revinrent sur le président de la Chambre des Communes.

Des projets furent discutés, vilipendés, hués puis reportés ou acceptés. Les hommes étaient entiers dans les débats. Il fallait les voir s'invectiver sans aucune retenue comme des gosses mal élevés. Plusieurs fois ils furent rappelés à l'ordre, alors ils se calmaient, apaisaient leur tension, puis reprenaient de plus belle quand un sujet plus épineux qu'un autre était étalé et épluché devant eux. Lucius fut satisfait quand son projet, le plus controversé, fut accepté pour être étudié dans le mois à venir.

Quand la séance se termina plusieurs heures plus tard, le duc attendit que le plus gros de la horde soit sortie dans les couloirs pour suivre le mouvement. Chad et Averel restèrent près de lui, Lucius risquait de passer un mauvais moment et l'entraide qu'ils pouvaient lui donner n'était pas à négliger.

Il n'y eu ni quolibets ni insultes, juste des ricanement moqueurs et des regards dégoûtés, une ou deux bousculades. Par contre au dehors les requins du sensationnel étaient tous là avec leurs caméras et leurs appareils photo braqués sur lui.

-Monsieur Malfoy, depuis quand êtes-vous avec Monsieur Potter ?

-Est-ce votre femme qui a demandé le divorce ? Elle a découvert votre liaison avec un homme ? Ou alors elle savait pour votre amant ? l'interpella un homme au menton fuyant et aux petits yeux noirs.

-Que pense votre fils de votre liaison avec un de ses amis ? Il a le même âge que Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Depuis quand êtes-vous gay ? Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous cachez votre orientation ? N'avez-vous pas passé l'âge pour ça ?

Lucius dut forcer le passage avec l'aide de ses nouveaux amis pour rejoindre son Audi qu'un malheureux imbécile avait bloqué en crevant les pneus.

-Prenons la mienne, proposa Chad en précédent le duc jusqu'à un autre véhicule qui se trouvait à deux pas de la voiture de l'aristocrate.

Quand les deux hommes furent à l'abri dans le véhicule, ils poussèrent un souffle de soulagement. Averel les précéda dans sa propre voiture pour ouvrir le passage et ainsi pousser les indélicats qui pensaient, en restant devant eux, les obliger à rester, ce que Averel refusait de faire. Hors de question de leur faire ce plaisir.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent au manoir et dire dans quel état se trouvait Lucius en ouvrant la porte était indescriptible tellement sa colère était palpable.

-Inutile de fermer le portail, répondit le duc à une question du jeune Lord qui l'avait ramené. Ils passeront ailleurs de toute façon.

-Oui, j'ai eu le même tour, ils en sortaient de partout.

Les trois parlementaires entrèrent dans le manoir, soulagés. Le duc se débarrassa de sa veste puis proposa à ses nouveaux amis une boisson forte et un fauteuil dans son salon pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Lucius prit quelques secondes pour téléphoner à un garagiste pour lui ramener sa voiture réparée et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Harry passer le bout de son nez à la porte.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger, dit-il, je repasserai plus tard. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ?

-Entre, tu ne nous déranges pas.

-Tu as du monde, fit Harry, heureux de voir que Lucius ne voulait pas cacher leur amour. Je ne suis pas présentable, j'ai travaillé près de l'étang alors je te raconte pas !

-Viens que je te présente, ces messieurs excuseront ta tenue.

Finalement le paysagiste entra dans le salon et alla saluer les deux amis de Lucius d'une franche poignée de main.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il avec un sourire de savoir que Lucius n'avait pas eu a endurer seul le Parlement et les indélicats.

-Moi de même, répondit Chad. Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter. Mes parents, chez qui vous avez remis à neuf le domaine, ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur vous. Bradford, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, une propriété sublime, et je ne parle pas du parc somptueux. Votre mère, une dame charmante, a un goût très sûr, s'amusa Harry.

-Oui, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, opina Chad qui trouva Harry très sympatique et avenant.

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose, Harry ? proposa Lucius.

-Un soda s'il te plaît.

L'aristocrate sortit un soda du frigo et le tendit à son compagnon qui le remercia d'un sourire.

-Je suppose que cela n'a pas été facile, a voir ton air contrarié ils ont dû y aller fort.

-Figure-toi que notre photo faisait la une de la gazette.

-Oh ! désolé, je suis dehors depuis ce matin et je n'ai pas lu les journaux.

-Les journalistes, souffla Averel, un fléau si vous voulez mon avis.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, certains savent se tenir, rigola Chad en reposant son verre sur la petite table du salon. Nous allons vous laisser, monsieur le duc, si vous avez besoin de nous vous savez où nous trouver, Averel et moi. Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée en espérant que personne ne vous ennuiera. Pour nous il est déjà tard et nous avons un peu de route à faire.

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient vraiment venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Harry, surpris d'une telle possibilité.

-Ils le peuvent et ils le feront, soyez-en certain, monsieur Potter.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras du duc, s'attendant à être repoussé mais Lucius n'en fit rien. Le lord haussa un sourcil et prit la main rugueuse de Harry dans la sienne, se moquant qu'on le vit amoureux de son compagnon.

Les deux amis de Lucius et de Harry les saluèrent puis s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté, se promettant de se revoir le lendemain soir au club.

-Ils sont supers, tes amis, il faudra les inviter un de ces soirs, qu'en penses-tu ?

Lucius reposa son verre et amena le jeune homme contre lui. La journée avait été dure sans lui et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé n'avait pas assouvi son désir.

-Si tu veux, mais pas cette semaine.

-Oh, tu seras absent ?

-Non, simplement je veux te garder pour moi seul, appelle ça de l'égoïsme si tu veux.

-Possessif ? rigola Harry.

-Avec toi je pense que oui, je n'ai aucune envie de te partager pour l'instant, même avec tes amis ou les miens.

-Ca me va, répondit le jeune homme, et avant que tes mains n'aillent plus loin, puis-je te suggérer de me laisser repartir chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te suis...chez toi, bien évidemment.

-Non, mon cœur, bien au contraire et à vrai dire je préfère.

-Laisse-moi le temps de préparer quelques affaires et je te suis en voiture.

-En voiture ! mais je croyais...

-Que je n'avais qu'un seul véhicule !

-Oui bon apparement je me suis trompé, remarque je n'y avais jamais réfléchi tu sais, je t'ai toujours vu conduire ton Audi.

-Il va falloir qu'on s'apprenne tous les deux, affirma Lucius.

Harry ne put répondre, le duc mordillait ses lèvres puis l'embrassa tout en caressant son dos.

-Hum...et la sortie, tu comptes forcer le barrage des journalistes et en écraser quelques-uns ?

Le duc repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son compagnon et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde que c'était en effet la seule solution qu'il avait envisagé pour sortir de chez lui sans s'arrêter.

-Et toi ? demanda Lucius.

-Plus loin il y a un passage en longeant le parc, en moto il sera facile pour moi d'y passer. Seulement je crains qu'ils ne soient aussi devant chez moi maintenant que j'y pense.

-Alors restons ici, mon amour, nous avons tout ce qui nous faut, et je te prêterai des vêtements... si tu estimes en avoir besoin.

Harry éclata de rire, décidément Lucius avait le sens de l'humour et l'esprit légèrement pervers, ce qui plut énormément à notre paysagiste. Ainsi donc les deux amants restèrent au manoir, Lucius prit un malin plaisir à fermer le lourd portail en appuyant sur un simple bouton et se prépara à passer une soirée douce avec Harry.

Lucius savait que certains pourraient passer outre le lourd portail car la clôture autour de la propriété n'était faite que de barrières blanches, les hauts murs se trouvaient, eux, autour du portail, à l'entrée. Mais cela n'allait pas empêcher notre duc de profiter de sa nuit et Harry d'en savourer chaque minute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tant que tu seras mien 14**

 **Menaces**

Lucius monta dans ses quartiers au Parlement, Jude, son assistant, l'attendait, énervé et inquiet.

 **-** Oui, fit le duc, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avant d'enlever sa veste sous le regard insistant du jeune homme qui tentait de garder son calme par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait.

-Un homme vous attend dans votre bureau, monsieur, dit-il enfin sans cacher son impatience et sa nervosité. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le faire partir. Il menace de rester ici, vous voyez le genre ! Ce monsieur le prend de haut, il m'a même malmené, ce malotru.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment ? En principe chaque personne inconnue est parfaitement interdite, ou aurai-je loupé quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est toujours en vigueur, monsieur. Je ne comprends pas. Sûrement quelqu'un l'aura laissé passer en bas. Je vais me renseigner de ce pas et celui qui n'a pas respecté les consignes aura des comptes à rendre, je vous le certifie, assura le secrétaire mécontent qu'on l'ait bousculé. Ce qui était intolérable à ces yeux ce manque de respect inqualifiable.

-Très bien, je vais aller voir ce monsieur, répondit Lucius quelques secondes plus tard après avoir regardé son agenda posé sur le bureau de son secrétaire. Il me doit quelques explications je crois bien.

-Faites attention, le prévint Jude, il n'a pas l'air d'une personne convenable. Je dirai même que malgré sa mise, il est dangereux.

Lucius entra dans son propre bureau, ne salua pas l'inconnu et s'assit dans son fauteuil puis croisa ses doigts en attendant que l'homme prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Nous avons un problème de taille, Malfoy, attaqua l'inconnu avec un toupet invraisemblable, sans même se présenter, ce qui aurait été plus poli pour commencer une conversation.

-Moi je n'ai pas de problème, mais vous si apparemment, je présume, sinon vous n'auriez pas forcé la porte de mon bureau et terrorisé mon assistant.

-Effectivement, sourit l'homme. Un sourire tordu, un rictus méchant et hypocrite qui ne trompa pas le duc.

-Cela dit je ne discute pas avec de parfaits inconnus, C'est pourquoi je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau, ordonna Lucius. La prochaine fois prenez un rendez-vous.

-Vous croyez pouvoir me congédier comme ça ! s'indigna l'homme en tendant son corps, prêt à bondir sur le bureau du parlementaire pour le faire plier et taire.

-Je le peux et je le fais, monsieur, mon assistant y mettra bon ordre.

-Votre assistant, ce freluquet, ce pleutre, vous croyez qu'il me fait peur ?

-Venons-en au fait si vous avez quelque chose à dire, s'irrita Lucius, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Nous voulons nous octroyer vos services, monsieur le duc, gratuitement cela va s'en dire, osa l'inconnu.

-Suffit, cria Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil comme un ressort, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement j'appelle la sécurité, qui elle n'aura pas peur de vous, menaça l'aristocrate en décrochant son téléphone.

Le maître chanteur se leva, tranquille, il salua ironiquement le parlementaire puis quitta le bureau en promettant de revenir autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gain de cause.

-Nous nous reverrons, murmura l'homme, je vous y obligerai.

-Vos menaces ne me font pas peur, quand à m'obliger...

-Nous verrons qui aura le dernier mot, Malfoy, quand le ton changera vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

Au loin, à soixante kilomètres de Londres, Harry déracinait un arbuste quand son téléphone sonna.

-Hermy ! fit Harry en entendant la voix de son amie, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Déjà rentrée de ta formation ?

-Oui, hier soir, et je dois repartir dans une semaine.

-Si vite ! souffla le paysagiste, déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup.

-C'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je peux passer aujourd'hui ? tu me manques trop.

-Oui, pas de problème, on se rejoint chez moi si tu es d'accord. Je me mets en route immédiatement.

-Pas de souci, je serai là-bas dans vingt minutes.

-Ok, Oh, Hermione, je suis heureux de t'entendre.

-Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi, à de suite !

Vingt minutes plus tard, comme prévu, la jeune femme arriva chez Harry qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il l'étreignit affectueusement puis l'entraîna dans la serre pour papoter tranquillement.

-Ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi même si ce n'est que pour une semaine, expliqua Hermione en finissant son thé. Je n'ai pas encore vue Ron, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

-Moi non plus, il doit être occupé, je pense que bientôt il rentrera en Angleterre.

-Oui mais je serai repartie, se plaignit la jeune femme. Heureusement que c'est la dernière formation avant de prendre mon poste à Londres, le temps me paraît long sans lui.

-Je te comprends...

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-bah, il y a un peu de changement dans ma vie si tu veux savoir.

-Ah, et quel genre de changement ?

-Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ?

-Où aurai-je eu le temps de le faire, rigola la jeune femme, je te rappelle que je viens d'arriver à Londres.

-Comment je pourrai te dire...je suis avec quelqu'un.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry !

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

-Comment il s'appelle ? Je le connais, tu l'as rencontré quand ? Il habite à Londres ? c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

-Lucius, non et je l'ai rencontré après ton départ? Non, oui.

-Lucius comme Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Hermione sur le qui-vive.

-Lui-même.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer ce grand homme, il paraît qu'il est magnifique et intransigeant. Pourtant on ne dit pas que du bien sur lui, Harry.

-Il est magnifique et adorable, sourit Harry. Et n'écoute pas les ragots, c'est un homme bien, crois-moi.

-Je vois que tu en es déjà amoureux, se moqua son amie.

-Je l'ai été immédiatement.

-Est-ce qu'il n'est pas marié ?

-Si, il divorce, sa femme est partie en Afrique avec un ami.

-Tu sais quoi ? je suis heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites vraiment ce bonheur que tu as cherché longtemps.

La conversation dura un bon moment, les deux amis eurent même le temps de déjeuner ensembles, puis ils se quittèrent deux heures plus tard et Harry décida de reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Il n'était que quinze heures, il avait encore le temps d'arracher quelques arbustes et même de planter des arbres en pot.

Harry prit sa moto même si le temps semblait se gâter un peu. De la pluie n'avait jamais tué personne même si un crachin venait appuyer l'idée d'un temps incertain. Sur la grand route il prit un peu de vitesse, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la moto déraper à cause d'une voiture qui venait de le frôler dangereusement puis de carrément le pousser à l'arrière.

Harry retint un cri de colère et lança une bordée de jurons puis retint sa moto en équilibre sur la route autant de temps qu'il le put. L'idiot dans sa voiture continua son petit manège puis d'un seul coup il le poussa en ayant pris de l'élan quand il vit que Harry avait augmenté sa vitesse pour leur échapper.

La lourde machine se coucha et glissa à une vitesse hallucinante sur la chaussée humide pour atterrir dans un champ labouré. Le quatre quatre qui avait causé l'accident s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein et des portières claquèrent avant que Harry se sente tirer en arrière et traîné dans la boue sans avoir eu le temps de se relever pour se défendre et faire face à ses agresseurs.

Il aurait préféré qu'on vienne l'aider mais il en fut pour ses frais quand, dans un brouillard opaque déstabilisant et la douleur dans son épaule qui avait amortie sa chute, on lui retira son casque. Il sentit subitement une douleur atroce dans sa main gauche et des coups portés avec violence à son visage qui se retrouva vite en sang.

-Un message pour le duc, menaça un des hommes en lui assénant un dernier coup, il comprendra ce que cela veut dire quand il verra ta tête.

l'homme, celui-là même qui avait rendu visite à Lucius, prit son portable et appela le bureau du Parlementaire pour lui dire où chercher son compagnon au plus vite s'il voulait le retrouver en vie.

Un autre coup fut donné par un autre misérable qui éclata la joue de Harry qui perdit connaissance tandis que les hommes de main de la Triangulation remontaient dans la voiture et disparaissaient sans être inquiétés dans ce coin perdu de campagne anglaise.

Jude, qui avait pris la communication, affolé, presque tétanisé d'apprendre la nouvelle à son patron, entra dans le bureau de Lucius et lui fit part de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'inconnu et lui donna les coordonnées qu'il avait noté sur un carnet.

Le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour, Il pâlit puis courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa voiture où il croisa Severus Snape à qui il demanda de venir avec lui. Celui-ci ne posa pas de question, l'affaire avait l'air grave à voir la mine défaite et blanche de son ami dont les mains tremblaient d'appréhension.

Harry revint à lui petit à petit, la douleur était atroce, surtout dans son épaule et son visage. Lentement il se releva, chancelant et tremblant en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Il attendit que le sol s'arrête de bouger sous ses pieds quelques longues minutes en évitant de faire des gestes brusques, puis il se dirigea en ahanant vers sa moto qu'il remit sur sa béquille tant bien que mal avec un seul bras valide. Le temps de reprendre son souffle et de laisser passer la douleur, il retrouva son casque qu'il ramassa tandis qu'une voiture arrivait vers lui et stoppait en faisant crisser ses freins, ce qui fit voler des gravillons dans tous les coins. Deux hommes sortirent du véhicule avec le visage contracté de rage contenue.

-Harry, cria Lucius en courant vers lui, complètement chamboulé de voir le visage de son compagnon en sang, comment vas-tu ? ajouta-t-il en prenant le casque que harry peinait à tenir entre ses doigts ensanglantés. Je suis désolé, mon amour, je ne pensais pas...

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu vois bien que je n'ai rien de grave, pesta le jeune homme tandis que Snape, homme pragmatique et efficace, prenait des photos des traces de pneus dans la boue et les empreintes de chaussures que les hommes avaient laissé ainsi que la barre de fer, comme s'ils se pensaient intouchables.

-Tu as le visage et la main en sang et tu dis que tu n'as rien ! et puis j'ai le droit de me faire du souci pour toi, non ! rétorqua le duc en soutenant son compagnon pour l'approcher de la voiture.

-Lucius, mon coeur, s'apaisa aussitôt Harry, calme toi et surtout évite de crier près de mes oreilles, j'ai mal à la tête et je t'assure que c'est rien de le dire.

-Il faut nettoyer ces plaies...

-Une bonne douche, deux aspirines, et il n'y paraîtra plus, jugea le paysagiste qui ne pensait pas avoir été gravement blessé.

-Non, monsieur Potter, vous avez une plaie ouverte à la joue, et probablement des doigts cassés, nous devons vous emmener à l'hôpital, ordonna Snape qui fit monter doucement Harry dans la voiture de Lucius sans lui laisser le choix.

-Tu peux appeller Dray, s'il te plaît. Demande-lui de venir chercher la moto, je refuse de la laisser ici, demanda Harry qui avait du mal à parler maintenant.

Lucius s'exécuta et Drago promis de venir de suite avec Blaise après que son père lui eut donné les coordonnées de l'accident.

-Fais vite, fils, Harry est blessé et refuse de quitter cet endroit tant que sa moto sera seule.

-J'arrive, je suis déjà en route et comme c'est Blaise qui a pris le volant on sera là assez vite.

-Tu as entendu ? fit Lucius à Harry, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Ouais, on peut, mais je te préviens il est hors de question que je reste dans cet hôpital plus longtemps que prévu.

-D'accord, souffla Lucius, je te ramènerai chez toi de suite après si le médecin te donne son aval.

Severus regarda Lucius, ce n'était pas son genre de capituler aussi vite. Qu'avait à l'esprit cet homme obtus ?

Quant ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital, Harry rechigna à y entrer en trouvant des prétextes ridicules que Snape et Lucius effacèrent d'un geste de la main. Le paysagiste n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit.

-Allons-y, fit Lucius, tu n'y échapperas pas de toute façon, et je te signale que ta blessure à la joue saigne de plus en plus et je te parle même pas du gonflement, on ne voit déjà plus ton oeil et à voir comment tu es tu ne tiendras plus longtemps sur tes jambes et je te parle même pas de ta main.

-Ouais, pesta le jeune homme qui fut pris en charge par un médecin aussitôt qu'il entra dans les urgences. Avoir un duc dans ses relations avait des avantages certains.

-On va vous faire passer une radio, monsieur Potter, expliqua l'homme en blanc, pour la tête et la main qui doit être brisée en plusieurs endroits. Essayez de ne pas parler, ça doit être très douloureux.

-Evidemment que ça fait mal, grogna le jeune homme, et tant que vous y êtes, regardez aussi l'épaule, je suis tombé dessus, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace tant son visage devenait crispé et pâle.

-Drago, Blaise, vous avez fait vite ! fit le duc quand il aperçut son fils se diriger vers lui avec Blaise sur les talons une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il passe des radios, on en saura plus quand il aura fini, enfin s'il laisse le médecin le soigner.

-Severus n'était pas avec toi ?

-Si, il est retourné voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose sur ces hommes qui ont agressé Harry. Il a pris des photos sur place.

-Mais il sait qui a fait ça ?

-Oui, il sait, je t'expliquerai quand on sera rentré si tu le veux bien.

-Ok, on peut attendre avec toi ?

-Oui, souffla le duc.

-Père...tenta Drago en voyant Lucius si démuni.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû le mettre en garde encore et encore.

-Harry n'aimerai pas que vous disiez ça, avança Blaise, Je suis certain qu'il ne vous tient pas responsable de cet accident.

-Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était délibéré, mais là je ne veux pas en parler, plus tard.

Une heure passa puis deux autres et enfin Harry arriva, assis sur un fauteuil et poussé par le médecin.

-Nous avons recousu la joue, leur apprit le docteur, il y a fracture de la mâchoire donc pas de folie pendant quelques semaines. Il y aura des pansements à faire le soir et le matin, une infirmière...

-Non, gronda le jeune homme, je les ferai moi-même.

-Et ses doigts ? demanda Lucius.

-Brisés, on lui a placé des attelles à garder là aussi quelques semaines.

-Et c'est tout ? s'indigna Drago, ce n'est pas tolérable de le laisser partir comme ça !

-Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus, ce jeune homme ne désire pas qu'on l'opère de la main, il refuse aussi qu'on lui mobilise l'épaule que nous avons remis dans son axe.

-Opérer pour quoi ?

-Ses doigts ont besoin de broches, il a quand même des fractures ouvertes qui pourraient s'infecter si on ne fait rien.

-Harry, tenta le duc, tu te rends compte que tu peux attraper une septicémie ?

-Oui ben si ça ne se fait pas aujourd'hui, là maintenant, je reviendrai pas, j'ai pas envie de rester ici.

-On dirait un sale gosse têtu, pesta Blaise, tu sais ce que tu risques si tu ne te fais pas soigner, ils vont te couper les doigts.

-Oui, rouspéta Sirius qui venait d'arriver, averti par Blaise et Drago, tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, tu te fais opérer sur le champ et inutile de râler, insista-t-il à son tour, essoufflé d'avoir couru le long des couloirs de ce satané hôpital.

-Je veux sortir dès que ce sera fini, capitula le jeune homme qui savait la partie perdue d'avance avec son parrain et ses amis dans les parages qui allaient le taner jusqu'à ce qu'il faiblisse et leur obéisse.

-Pas de souci si vous ne restez pas seul, monsieur Potter, je vous laisserai sortir puisque vous n'aurez pas besoin d'anesthésie générale. Nous avons de nouvelles méthodes, vous ne sentirez rien, sauf pour la prise de sang, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas peur d'une petite seringue ?

Blaise pouffa fort peu discrètement.

-Catline, cria le médecin, mettez monsieur Potter dans un box et préparez le matériel adéquat et faites-lui une prise de sang en urgence, je veux les résultats dans une heure.

Comme promis Harry quitta l'hôpital cinq heures plus tard avec des broches dans les doigts, le visage tuméfié et un moral au plus bas ainsi qu'une épaule soutenue par un bandage qu'il avait fini par accepter pour rassurer son compagnon.

-Je te ramène, fit Lucius en ouvrant la portière de la voiture à Harry.

-Je suis fatigué, émit le jeune homme qu'on avait bourré de calmant pour lui éviter de trop souffrir. Je veux dormir dans mon lit.

-Tu as des médicaments à prendre ?

-Oui, répondit le paysagiste en montrant la poche qu'il tenait de sa main valide, mais vu le nombre de piqûres que j'ai eues aujourd'hui je ne pense pas en avoir besoin avant demain matin.

-Harry, retenta Lucius qui se sentait coupable en aidant son compagnon à s'asseoir sans se cogner.

-Ne recommence pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute alors n'en parlons plus tu veux ?

-Très bien, abandonna le duc, je...

-Drago et Blaise sont bien rentrés ? le coupa le jeune homme.

-Oui, je les ai eu au téléphone, Ils ont mis ta moto au garage, tu pourras la récupérer dans deux où trois jours. Elle n'a pas trop souffert d'après le garagiste, un certain Pierre.

-Oui, je connais, c'est lui qui s'occupe de mes véhicules.

-On y est, nous sommes chez toi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer vraiment, dit l'homme aux yeux gris en voyant que Harry somnolait, groggy par les médicaments.

Harry mit un bas de pyjama avec l'aide de Lucius quand il fut dans sa chambre. Puis l'aristocrate alla chercher une bouteille d'eau avec un verre et les cachets que Harry devra prendre si la douleur le réveillait dans la nuit.

Finalement le jeune homme se leva plusieurs fois à cause d'un mal de tête épouvantable qui se calma seulement le lendemain vers midi et là il ne parlait même pas de sa joue qui le faisait souffrir. Lucius était au petit soin pour lui, il pestait quand le jeune homme ne voulait rien avaler, mais bon vu son visage tuméfié et le gonflement il comprenait très bien ses raisons.

-Un peu de soupe ? proposa le duc le troisième jours.

Harry opina pour ne pas froisser l'aristocrate, il faisait de gros efforts et de plus il restait à ses côtés et ça il appréciait. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit, enfila un peignoir chaud et moelleux puis descendit goûter cette soupe, mais surtout il avait envie d'un bon café.

-Une paille ? fit Harry qui eut du mal à se retenir de sourire en voyant la tête contrite de son amour.

-Tu verras ça sera plus facile comme ça pour avaler.

-Arrête, je ne peux pas rire, pouffa le paysagiste en voyant Lucius prendre la paille et boire un peu de soupe pour lui faire voir comment s'y prendre. Je ne suis pas idiot quand même ! Je sais comment on se sert d'une paille.

Lucius sourit à son tour en s'approchant de Harry qu'il enlaça délicatement.

-Fou non, mais courageux certainement, mon amour. Je vais tout faire pour mettre ces meutriers en prison. Jamais je ne veux revoir ça, tu n'auras plus à souffrir à cause de moi, je te le promets.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te crois responsable, Lucius.

-Non, j'ai compris le message.

-Alors si on mangeait cette soupe !


	15. Chapter 15

**Tant que tu seras mien 15**

 **Mise au point**

Trois semaines plus tard la vie du duc et de Harry commençait enfin même s'ils restaient pour le moment chacun dans leur maison. Leur travail respectif leur prenait un temps fou, aussi ils se voyaient de plus en plus rarement.

-Encore une réunion ! s'exclama Drago qui se trouvait chez le paysagiste avec Blaise et Sirius.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme, un peu malheureux de passer encore une soirée sans son homme qui avait décrété qu'il avait trop de travail cette fin de semaine pour passer la soirée avec lui.

-Où cette fois ? ricana Drago qui avait des soupçons sur l'attitude cavalière de son père.

-Dans son bureau au parlement, il règle quelques affaires, après c'est difficile de lui en vouloir, moi-même je suis débordé, avoua Harry.

-Oui mais toi, répliqua son parrain, tu prends le temps de nous recevoir le vendredi soir même si tu rentres tard dans la semaine. D'ailleurs au sujet de ça...tu es certain que tu vas bien, ton épaule ?

-J'ai besoin de ce rituel du vendredi avec vous, les gars, ça me vide la tête. Et oui mon épaule va mieux en même temps ce n'était juste qu'un déboîtement, Sirius.

-Tu as raison, mon pote, pouffa Blaise, nous aussi on a besoin de ça. Faut décompresser de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

Les trois autres hommes opinèrent avec vigueur dans un hochement de tête synchronisé qui les firent sourire.

-Quel est le programme de ce soir, interrogea Harry.

-Il y a un nouveau pub à Londres, un bar à vin et à bière, ça vous tente ? les renseigna Sirius qui attendait fébrilement une réponse. Il paraît que c'est pas mal, des collègues y sont allés.

-En voilà une idée magnifique, fit Blaise qui attrapa sa veste pour ne plus perdre de temps.

-Alors en avant, mauvaise troupe !

Drago sortit le quatre quatre de Harry du garage et resta au volant, son ami, avec ses broches dans les doigts, avait encore du mal à conduire. Fort heureusement on les lui enlevait samedi dans la matinée ainsi que les points de suture de sa joue. Tout le monde monta dans le véhicule et chacun exprima une idée pour finir la soirée en beauté.

-Tu te tiens bien, Siri, recommanda Harry tandis que son parrain levait le yeux au ciel et que Blaise ricanait surtout en sachant que Siri ne se tenait jamais bien. Pire qu'un adolescent quand il était de sortie.

-Si tu espères ça, soupira Dray en levant un sourcil narquois, c'est que tu ne connais pas ton parrain.

-Au moins j'aurai essayé, rit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

-Ouais, ben à mon avis il est une cause perdue.

Les quatres hommes entrèrent dans un pub, le troisième, et c'est quatre heures plus tard qu'ils en sortirent dans un état pas possible. Seul Drago avait les idées claires, il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool pour pouvoir reprendre le volant et ramener Blaise et Srius en un seul morceau.

-On reviendra, cria Sirius en faisant de grands gestes vers un serveur. Hein les gars qu'on reviendra ? On était bien ici.

-Oui parrain, répondit Harry, qui lui avait peu goûté aux vins à cause des médicaments qu'il prenait, maintenant monte dans la voiture et essaies de ne pas vomir partout s'il te plaît.

-Ben en vérité j'ai mal au cœur là.

-On attend un peu, Harry, proposa Drago qui n'avait pas l'envie particulière d'avoir l'odeur de vomi dans la voiture, quand ils auront pris l'air ça devrait aller mieux, ajouta Dray en voyant Blaise devenir blanc et suivre Siri dans un coin du parking. On va les ramener et les mettre au lit.

-Ouais, il est cinq heures du matin et ils ont fait trois pubs, alors je crois que c'est suffisant pour cette nuit, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas boire un verre de plus, sourit le jeune homme.

-Ils ne tiennent plus debout, continua le blond en entendant les deux amis vider leur estomac sur l'herbe mouillée de rosée. Ils regardèrent en soupirant Blaise tenter de soutenir Sirius, vainement.

-Pas par terre, cria le métis alors que Sirius se tenait à lui en rigolant comme un idiot.

-Pourquoi tu ne les as pas suivit ? demanda Drago en regardant Harry. Tu n'as presque rien bu.

-Trop de souci en ce moment, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à m'amuser ce soir.

-Le travail ?

-Non, Lucius.

-Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Je crois qu'il subit des pressions au Parlement. Il ne me parle pas, c'est agaçant.

-Par ceux qui ont provoqué ton accident je suppose ? Donc cette histoire n'est pas terminée ?

-Exact, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

-Tel que je le connais, il préférera régler seul ce problème. Te voir impliquer là-dedans, il n'acceptera pas, surtout avec ce que tu as déjà subit. Tu ne dois pas te compliquer la vie, il sait se défendre, surtout dans ce monde de pouvoir. Mon père a des crocs et il sait s'en servir, tu peux me croire.

-C'est pour ça qu'il m'évite je suppose. S'il garde ses distances comment veux-tu que je l'aide ! Je me sens abandonné, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et ça il devra le comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Mon père est un homme borné, Harry. Cependant je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu trouveras une solution pour lui parler.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire à son ami, il savait que Lucius allait se retrancher dans son manoir, et il ne pourra rien n'y faire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi entêté et protecteur ?

-Maintenant si on aidait ces deux ivrognes à monter dans la voiture ? on pourra les mettre au lit et passer un moment tranquille, tu en penses quoi ?

Harry rigola de bon coeur quand il vit Blaise, vacillant, ramasser Sirius et tomber avec lui en riant comme des fous.

-Ce n'est pas gagné s'amusa Drago qui se dirigea vers eux avec Harry pour les faire monter coûte que coûte dans le véhicule. Je te jure que si l'un d'eux me met du vomi sur mes vêtements hors de prix, je l'étrangle et je le laisse là au bord de la route.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes sobres redescendirent les escaliers, après qu'ils eurent déposés Sirius et Blaise dans un lit après plusieurs péripéties et acrobaties périlleuses, ils rirent de leur déboire et du mal qu'ils avaient eu à les descendre de voiture puis à leur faire grimper les marches jusqu'aux chambres.

Surtout que Dray n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de maquiller outrageusement les deux endormis avant de quitter la chambre.

-Trop facile, je te raconte pas quand ils vont se réveiller.

-La tête qu'ils vont faire, sourit Harry. On se fait un bon café en attendant ce moment ?

-Je veux bien, approuva Dray en se dirigeant avec son ami vers la cuisine. Mon père ne vient pas ce matin ? Tu es certain qu'on ne va pas te géner ?

-Vous pouvez rester, il ne viendra pas.

-On est samedi ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas le temps ! demanda le fils de Lucius en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Il va rester enfermé dans le manoir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la fin ! Je ne le reconnais plus là. Il exagére quand même, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, ajouta le blond.

-Il ne doit pas avoir le temps, Dray, laisse tomber.

-Tu es trop gentil, Harry.

-Non, il me manque je te dis pas comment, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de m'imposer, tu me connais, je sais quand je suis de trop, alors je fais avec.

Drago Malfoy but son café en regardant son ami délaissé. Son père n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de cette façon, il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui parce que laisser Harry comme ça c'était pas possible.

Le fils de Lucius se rendit au manoir après avoir prétendu à Harry qu'il avait une course urgente à faire. Il promit de revenir pour onze heures afin de l'aider à faire un peu de ménage vu qu'ils avaient un peu laissé la pagaille hier soir avant d'aller au pub.

-Père, s'exclama Drago quand il pénétra dans le manoir et qu'il le croisa bien à propos. Vous avez réussi à sortir de votre bureau au Parlement ? Vous n'en avez pas perdu la clef ?

-J'allais me faire un thé, se justifia Lucius. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette agression ? Est-ce que tu as des griefs contre moi ? Sinon je ne vois rien pour justifier ton attitude exagéré à mon encontre, fils.

-On ne vous voit plus, c'est ça que je vous reproche. Harry ne dit rien mais...

-J'ai une mauvaise passe et beaucoup de travail, tu vois, rien de mirobolant.

-Ca je l'ai bien compris, certains ne manquent pas de me faire des remarques déplacées sur vous et Harry et aussi sur le départ de mère.

-Harry est le plus important pour l'instant, rétorqua le duc. Il a souffert même s'il dit le contraire.

-Il sait que vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous ne pouvez pas le protéger en le fuyant, il n'aimera pas ça, je vous préviens.

-Je le sais, mais en attendant on ne s'en prendra plus à lui et il ne risquera plus d'être agressé, même les journalistes le laissent tranquille depuis qu'on ne se voit plus, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

-Il sait à quoi vous jouez, je crains sa réaction si vous ne lui parlez pas. Quoi que vous en pensez, il est fort, il saura faire face au calomnies. Il veut être avec vous, père, pas éloigné. Il va finir par s'imaginer que vous le rejetez.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je l'éloigne pour éviter un autre malencontreux accident. Le danger n'est pas écarté, c'est dangereux, Drago.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai promis à Harry de l'aider à faire un peu de ménage ce matin, et vers dix heures je dois l'emmener se faire retirer les broches, on en aura pour plusieurs heures si jamais ça vous intéresse.

Une semaine plus tard Harry devait aller au manoir, il se serait bien passé de cette obligation, mais comme les travaux étaient finis il devait en faire le tour avant de payer ses hommes qui avaient fait un travail extraordinaire, comme d'habitude.

Quand le jeune homme se leva, ce matin fatidique, il faisait un temps épouvantable. Il pleuvait et un vent fort soufflait sur l'Angleterre. Quand le paysagiste fut prêt pour sa journée de travail, il laissa sa moto au garage et prit sa voiture, heureux de reconduire.

La pluie tombait drue, sa journée allait être ralentie avec ce temps. Inutile de penser à planter ou à traiter, les produits pour le coup seraient inefficaces.

Parvenu devant le manoir, Harry descendit de sa voiture et alla à la rencontre du chef d'équipe qui l'attendait dans l'appentis aux outils. Les deux hommes firent le tour du domaine, puis, satisfaits du travail accompli, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté sous la pluie glaciale.

Harry revint à sa voiture deux heures plus tard, trempé et frigorifié. Il enleva sa veste, s'installa derrière le volant puis ouvrit son carnet pour noter deux trois choses avant d'oublier puis il rentrera chez lui. Il resta ainsi dix minutes avant que quelqu'un d'impatient ne vienne frapper contre sa vitre et ouvre sa portière pour le regarder ironiquement.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps dans cette voiture à te geler ? l'apostropha Lucius.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa Harry.

-Me déranger, depuis quand tu me déranges ?

-Depuis que je ne te vois plus, répondit le jeune homme en rangeant ses notes et son stylo, calmement.

-Je travail...

-Comme tu le vois, moi aussi.

-Harry...je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes.

-A qui la faute ?

Lucius resta indifférent à la pluie qui tombait sur lui, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Harry seul dans sa voiture, trempé qui plus est, et c'était de sa faute. A trop vouloir le protéger il l'éloignait de lui, Drago avait raison, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses sourires, de ses réparties et de son corps chaud contre le sien. Il voulait sentir ses bras l'enlacer et ses baisers dont il ne saurait se lasser, son humour et son café trop fort, ses câlins le matin. Il représentait tellement pour lui.

-Rentre s'il te plaît, demanda le duc. Je plaide coupable pour tout ce que tu voudras.

-Lucius, je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt, tu as trop de choses à penser et je...

-Non, rentre, au moins pour te réchauffer...

-Ok, capitula le jeune homme qui voyait bien que Lucius était malheureux, de toute façon avec ce temps la journée est fichue pour continuer.

Lucius amena Harry dans un petit salon où brûlait un beau feu de bois dans la grande cheminée.

-Déshabille-toi, tu vas attraper la mort, proposa l'homme en attisant inutilement les braises.

-J'ai l'habitude du froid et de la pluie, dit Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il posa ensuite sur un fauteuil.

-Je vais te faire un café, je ne te promets pas de le faire aussi fort que le tien, à moins que tu veuilles autre chose ?

-Ouais, j'aimerai bien autre chose, mais je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre de l'impossible, murmura le paysagiste.

Lucius abandonna l'idée du café et revint vers son compagnon qui se chauffait devant l'âtre.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour, chuchota le duc en caressant le dos de Harry.

-Tu m'expliques, fit le jeune homme, troublé de sentir la main de son homme sur sa peau nue.

-Tu sais pourquoi, même si je ne te l'ai pas dit explicitement, Harry. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu as oublié ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te préviens que je n'aurais aucun mal à partir, mentit le jeune homme, malheureux de voir Lucius le fuir pour des raisons certes préoccupantes, mais néanmoins peu importantes face à ses sentiments pour lui.

-Laisse-moi te protéger de ces requins...

-On peut le faire à deux, on sera plus fort. Je t'aime, Lucius, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Et te savoir loin de moi me fait mal, tu comprends ?

-D'accord, capitula le duc de Kensington, de toute façon ne plus te voir devenait invivable et intolérable, je ne sais pas si j'aurai tenu plus longtemps et je suis désolé pour t'avoir ignoré pendant toutes ces semaines et pour ça, ajouta l'homme en caressant la fine cicatrice de sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on en verra d'autres tu sais !

-Je n'espère pas, grogna Lucius qui enlaça Harry pour le mettre à l'abri entre ses bras. Je n'y survivrai pas s'il t'arrivait un autre accident de ce genre, j'ai failli mourir de peur en te voyant plein de sang, mes jambes me portaient à peine. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de courir vers toi, mon amour.

-Personne ne nous séparera, Lucius. Personne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tant que tu seras mien 16**

 **L'espion**

Un soir, très tard, à presque vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, le téléphone sonna chez Harry. Assis derrière son bureau pour mettre à jour sa comptabilité, il décrocha automatiquement sans se poser de questions, des chiffres plein la tête.

-Monsieur Potter ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-N'est-ce pas tard pour un appel ? monsieur Snape.

-Je vois que vous avez bonne mémoire, monsieur Potter.

-Dans mon métier c'est important. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Voilà une heure que j'essaie d'avoir Lucius...

-Il a coupé son portable, désolé, nous étions occupés.

-Lucius est donc chez vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Et quand bien même, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

-Ça me regarde dans le sens que ce qui se trame en ce moment, au Parlement, est ma priorité, monsieur Potter.

-Votre priorité, rien que ça !

-Ecoutez, Lucius me connait depuis longtemps...

-Où êtes-vous là ?

-Devant votre porte, nous devons avoir une discussion dès plus sérieuse et nous ne pourrons pas l'avoir si vous me laissez dehors.

-Qui ? fit Lucius qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de Harry.

-Severus Snape, il demande à entrer.

-Où est-il ?

-Devant la porte.

Lucius se dirigea vers l'entrée et salua son ami après avoir refermé derrière lui. Harry raccrocha le téléphone et rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon. Il était intrigué par le ton urgent de l'homme.

-Je sais qu'il est très tard, mais nous devons rester discrets et prudents.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ? interrogea le jeune homme, vous avez un problème à l'université ?

Snape ricana tandis que Lucius demandait à Harry et à Severus de s'asseoir pour mieux s'expliquer. Snape obtempéra ainsi que Harry.

-Severus n'est pas seulement un professeur d'université, Harry, ceci est une couverture. Tu n'as pas trouvé étrange qu'il prenne des photos et des empreintes sur le lieu de ton accident ?

-Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, j'étais un peu groggy si tu te rappelles.

-Oui, bon en tout cas il a un autre métier

-Ah bon, il est quoi d'autre alors ?

-Il travaille pour le gouvernement et plus exactement les Renseignements.

-C'est un espion alors ? sourit Harry en pensant à une gageure.

-En effet, avoua Snape sérieusement, mais ceci doit rester entre nous.

-C'est pour ça que vous rasez les murs quand vous venez chez nous ?

-Effectivement, jeune homme, ricana l'espion, j'évite de me faire remarquer.

-Tu as du nouveau ? Severus, demanda l'aristocrate.

-Il se trame des affaires pas très jolies jolies au Parlement.

-Je crois qu'on avait remarqué comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, fit le paysagiste avec ironie en montrant ses doigts.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa l'espion, je voulais vous avertir plus tôt, d'ailleurs quand j'ai croisé Lucius qui sortait en trombe de la Chambre des Communes je venais le mettre en garde.

-Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute, Snape, admit Harry, vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

-Ils veulent maîtriser Lucius, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre de nouveau à vous, monsieur Potter.

-Il n'en est pas question, gronda Lucius, je vais mettre Harry à l'abri et je...

-Hein, à l'abri, s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant brusquement vers le duc. Tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant, non ? Décidément tu n'as rien compris, Lucius.

-C'est inutile.

-C'est inutile, répéta Harry, énervé. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Je demande parce que sache que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, s'énerva à son tour le Parlementaire.

-J'ai encore mon mot à dire, Lucius, n'espères pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

-Si, justement, tu seras bien inspiré d'obéir.

-Obéir, non mais tu rêves là, si tu crois ça c'est que tu as une araignée au plafond qui grignote ton cerveau et apparemment elle l'a déjà bien entamé.

-Une araignée au plafond ? qui grignote ?

-Oui, riposta Harry.

-Messieurs, intervint Snape, j'ai une solution à vous proposer, dangereuse, certes, mais ça éliminera le problème définitivement.

-En claquant des doigts, ironisa Harry.

-Non, Potter.

-Comment, Severus, expliques-nous ton plan.

-Avec mon équipe nous-y travaillons depuis des mois, car quoi que tu en penses, Lucius, cela fait des mois qu'ils te surveillent et des années qu'ils sévissent dans le pays. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, car toi seul les intéresses pour le moment.

-Lucius, et pourquoi lui ? s'interposa Harry.

-C'est lui qu'ils veulent, je viens de vous le dire, réitéra l'espion. Impliquer Lucius est notre seule chance d'avoir ces assassins.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! accusa le jeune homme en se levant, un tantinet irrité que l'espion joue avec la sécurité de son compagnon.

-Cela le sera sans aucun doute, admit Snape, pour Lucius.

-Quel est ton plan ?

-Lucius ! tenta le jeune homme.

-Je veux entendre ce que Severus a à dire, ça sera mieux que t'entendre que j'ai une araignée au plafond, se vexa le duc.

Harry acquiesça même s'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Snape allait dire.

-La Triangulation veut te pervertir, t'obliger à faire des erreurs, ils veulent monter un dossier contre toi...

-Ainsi je serai à leur merci.

-Tout à fait, et à travers toi et d'autres, ils pourront faire influer les votes et ainsi s'abroger des textes qui les mettra à l'abri et qui leur permettra de continuer leurs méfaits sans être inquiétés.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était leur principale raison, l'homme qui est venu me voir dans mon bureau veut que je sois sous leur coupe, et je comprends pourquoi. Et tu dis que tu as un plan pour les arrêter ?

-Je pense que oui, et comme tu t'en doutes je n'agis pas à la légère, cela fait des mois que je suis après eux, mais cette fois ils ont fait des erreurs et nous devons en profiter.

-Des erreurs ?

-Un de mes hommes a pu suivre celui qui est venu chez toi, il n'était pas connu de nos services, ensuite ils ont laissé des tas d'empreintes sur la barre de fer et sur le sol ou Potter a été agressé, nous avons eu un aperçu de la racaille qu'ils ont dans leur rang, et c'est pas des tendres, croyez-moi.

-Ce plan consiste en quoi ? intervint le jeune homme qui s'était de nouveau assis.

-Lucius va faire ce qu'on lui demande, fit Snape en se tournant vers son ami d'enfance. Il faudra que tu exiges de rencontrer leur chef. Tu es un Parlementaire incontournable, je ne pense pas qu'il te refuse ce privilège.

-S'ils exigent quelques services ils seront bien obligés, admit Lucius.

-Vous êtes quoi exactement ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux pour mieux cerner Snape.

-Un espion à la solde du gouverment Anglais. Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai, monsieur Potter.

-Il dit vrai, Harry, appuya le duc. Je connais Severus depuis que nous sommes enfants, fais-lui confiance, il ne m'arrivera rien avec lui.

-Je m'en porte garant, si on ne fait rien ils seront une épée de Damoclès sur votre tête et pour finir ils vous tueront. Ils ont pour habitude de ne laisser aucun témoin derrière eux.

-Ils m'ont bien laissé repartir, moi !

-Seulement pour faire pression sur Lucius, rien de plus, expliqua l'homme aux yeux noirs et au charme ténébreux. Et le cas échéant vous êtes une marchandise...

-D'accord, Severus, souffla Harry, expliquez-vous, comment vous allez vous y prendre pour tous les attraper ?

Snape se détendit, le compagnon de Lucius venait de l'appeler par son prénom, la vraie discussion allait avoir lieu.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que la Triangulation qui se compose d'assassins, de maîtres-chanteurs qui dirigent cette socièté secréte et de gens qui la font fructifier, veulent Lucius dans leur secte.

-Oui, acquiescèrent le duc et le paysagiste.

-Avoir des gens d'influences dans leur rang leur assure une main mise sur les lois à venir.

-Tu as raison, fit Lucius. Ainsi ils manipuleront l'Angleterre et par là même d'autres pays.

-Exactement, voilà pourquoi ils faut les défaire tous et voilà pourquoi j'ai carte blanche du ministère pour agir à ma guise.

-Ça consiste en quoi, parce que le charabia c'est bien mais ça n'explique pas tout, s'impatienta Harry.

-L'impatience non plus, jeune homme, rétorqua l'espion.

Harry ronchonna puis se tut.

-Il faudra que tu te munisses d'un téléphone jetable, Lucius, on se contactera uniquement sur celui-là. Après cette conversation je ne reviendrai plus ici au cas où cette maison serait surveillée, ni au manoir d'ailleurs. Un homme de la Triangulation va te recontacter, à partir de ce moment tu ne seras plus seul, un homme à moi te suivras où que tu ailles. Pas un mot à quiconque, cela va s'en dire. Ne faites confiances à personne, ni à vos amis, ni à vos proches ni collègues de travail, certains pourraient bavarder et vous mettre en danger.

-Et les journalistes qui ne nous laissent pas tranquilles, on n'en fait quoi, parce que eux vont tout passer sous la loupe, nos gestes et nos sorties, avança Harry. Ils risquent de mettre Lucius en danger.

-Oui, opina Severus Snape, les journalistes je m'en occuperai le moment venu.

-Très bien, dès demain j'irai acheter le téléphone jetable, cela sera moins évident que si c'est Lucius qui y allait.

-Bonne idée, admit l'espion, surtout restez discrets, je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas perdre de temps et qu'ils te contacteront bientôt, ajouta l'homme en se levant. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage, je te donnerais des instruction au fur et à mesure, finit Snape en sortant de la maison de Harry.

-Tu es certain de toi ?

Lucius attrapa Harry par la taille alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce pour regagner son bureau.

-Je suis sur de moi, répondit le duc, cette affaire doit cesser, tu le sais.

-Evidemment que je le sais, ça n'empêche pas que je trouve ça dangereux.

-Et si on ne parlait plus de tout ça et qu'on finissait la soirée plus agréablement ? Tu en penses quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, plus agréablement ?

Le duc sourit, prédateur et déjà excité par son compagnon qui avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Hum...exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, mon amour, chuchota Lucius contre le cou de Harry.

L'homme plus âgé laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand sa virilité fut exposé et caressé lentement. Harry n'avait pas son pareil pour le faire trembler, ni pour le faire gémir d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme fit asseoir Lucius sur le canapé puis posa ses genoux sur le tapis avant de faire une fellation au duc qui posa ses mains sur sa tête pour imposer une cadence qui lui mit le feu aux reins. Voir son compagnon ainsi, les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées, au bord de l'explosion, amena un sourire à Harry qui cessa son activité en se relevant.

-Ensemble, dit-il en se déshabillant prestement pour s'installer sur Lucius qui le combla en l'empalant sans plus attendre.

Les deux amants s'aimèrent frénétiquement, presque avec impatience, avec une intensité inégalé, deux fois de suite.

Lucius ne lâcha pas Harry, il le maintint contre lui et l'embrassa comme si demain n'existait pas. Il caressa son corps lentement en sentant son sexe reprendre de la vigueur, il suffisait que Harry soit près de lui pour se perdre dans le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Jamais il n'avait aimé autant qu'aujourd'hui et pour les années à venir celui qui était son compagnon.

Il le voulait encore et encore, il ne s'en lassait pas, faire l'amour avec Harry s'était comme revivre, se réveiller d'une vie sans relief et sans saveur. Là il était heureux, avec lui entre ses bras et ses cheveux qui titillait son visage.

Il devait le mettre à l'abri, que rien ne lui arrive sinon il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Le duc dut attendre trois jours avant qu'un homme lui glisse un mot sur une feuille pliée en quatre alors qu'il était en train d'acheter son pain en plein centre de Londres.

-Vraiment original, grogna le duc. C'est digne d'un film d'espionnage.

Il fallut deux semaines de plus pour que le duc reçoive un message lui enjoignant de se rendre dans une grande bâtisse au sud de Londres, seul. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses, l'avertit le message, si le rendez-vous n'était pas honoré, car alors Monsieur Potter n'aurait pas qu'un simple accident.

Lucius compris immédiatement le sous-entendu, ces hommes étaient capables de tout, même de s'en prendre encore à Harry. Un coup de téléphone passé à Severus l'avertit que l'opération pouvait commencer.

L'aristocrate entra dans une grande salle sous l'œil attentif d'une trentaine d'hommes vêtus d'une bure marron et dont le visage n'était même pas caché, c'est dire la confiance qu'ils avaient en leur groupe, pensa Lucius. Avec stupeur il en reconnut quelques-uns, quand aux autres il se faisait fort de mettre un nom sur leur visage, il n'allait pas les rater, ces espèces d'assassins qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son compagnon.

Le chef de ce comité n'était pas présent, et apparemment ses disciples l'attendaient avec une certaine fébrilité, l'homme voulait faire une entrée fracassante, pensa le duc avec justesse. Comme si cet imbécile allait l'impressionner !

Seul un homme avec un égo surdimensionné pouvait agir ainsi et il ne doutait pas que cet idiot pompeux avait un égo plus grand que l'Angleterre.

On laissa Lucius debout devant les trente membres de la Triangulation pour mieux lui affirmer son infériorité et aussi pour le déstabiliser. Le duc les regarda un par un, droit et fier. Ses yeux gris les scruta sans se laisser démonter par le grognement de certains des adeptes de cette secte de profiteurs.

Ils étaient complétement ridicules dans leurs habits sombres, ils ressemblaient à des corbeaux malfaisants. La comparaison fit sourire Lucius qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui ce passait devant lui.

-Malfoy, l'interpella un des hommes, votre air suffisant n'est pas pour nous plaire, vous devriez faire profil bas.

-Je ne suis pas homme à me cacher, ricana Lucius, ni à avoir peur devant des pantins qui portent des robes. Des lâches.

-Ces pantins vous tiennent, Malfoy, vous devriez mesurer vos propos.

-Ce n'est pas encore dit...

-Quelques coups devraient le remettre à sa place, gronda un autre homme en vociférant.

-Rien de tel que la torture, cria un autre prêt à en découdre avec le duc s'il ne se taisait pas immédiatement.

-Suffit ! cria quelqu'un qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle par une porte dérobée et qui lui, était vêtu de rouge.

-Cet homme nous provoque, maître, cela est intolérable.

-Cet homme comme tu dis est un grand Parlementaire, asséna rudement le maître. Crois-tu que tu vas le faire plier par ta seule volonté ?

-Des coups n'ont jamais tué personne, ricana l'adepte qui se fit rappeler à l'ordre sur le champ par son chef.

-Qu'on apporte un fauteuil au duc, ordonna le maître qui fut aussitôt obéi.

Lucius ne s'y trompa pas, l'homme le plus dangereux de cette assemblée était celui habillé de rouge, celui-là même qui le regardait de ses yeux cruels et manipulateurs.

-Asseyez-vous, monsieur le duc, et parlons de ce qui nous intéresse.

-De ce qui vous intéresse, serait plus juste, répliqua l'aristocrate en refusant le siège d'un geste dédaigneux.

-N'abusez pas, Malfoy.

-Venons-en au fait voulez-vous, j'ai un rendez-vous plus important aujourd'hui.

-Si vous parlez de monsieur Potter, je confirme, il vous attend avec impatience.

-Je vous prierai de laisser Harry tranquille, gronda le duc, si jamais vous lui avez fait le moindre mal...

-Tut, tut, ici c'est moi qui décide, Malfoy, j'espére que vous n'avez pas cru que je n'allais pas prendre de précaution suite à notre aimable invitation ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Harry ? s'enquit Lucius qui garda sa rage bien enfoui en lui pour donner le change.

-Votre...compagnon est dans une pièce à côté sous bonne garde, un peu amoché je dois dire. Le bougre sait se défendre, deux de mes hommes ont été mis à mal, il a bien fallu le neutraliser, n'est-ce pas ?

Le duc serra les poings de colère, Severus allait lui rendre des comptes. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser Harry sans surveillance. L'homme en rouge ricana, il tenait le duc et il n'allait pas le lâcher facilement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tant que tu seras mien 17**

 **Triangulation**

Pendant que l'homme en rouge palabrait avec le duc sur son avenir et du contrat qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, ce que Lucius pensait inacceptable. Pendant que l'homme le menaçait de malencontreux accidents sur Harry et sur son fils, pendant que ces hommes se pensaient hors d'atteinte d'une quelconque attaque, des unités de Severus Snape attendaient au dehors.

Pendant ce temps, alors que le duc faisait durer la discussion en s'opposant puis en réfléchissant aux propositions données. Dans une autre pièce, un peu plus loin dans la grande demeure, Harry regardait avec un rictus satisfait les deux hommes à terre, terrassés par un gaz soporifique que Severus Snape avait glissé dans sa manche.

Snape avait prévu l'enlèvement de Harry, et il avait tout planifié avec ses hommes et le paysagiste jusqu'aux moindres détails. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait pris des coups mais ce n'était rien comparé au danger que Lucius encourrait dans une autre pièce avec les fous.

Le jeune homme se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aider Snape à pénétrer dans la maison, puis enleva son masque qui l'avait protégé du gaz. Ils ligotèrent étroitement les deux malfrats puis sortirent en catimini et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin d'y neutraliser en silence les deux gardes armés. Pour l'instant le plan se déroulait à la perfection.

-Ouvre la porte à mes hommes, demanda Snape qui retira aux idiots sur le sol leurs armes bien trop dangereuses dans leurs mains meurtrières.

La troupe de soldats, armes au poing, spécialisés de ces affaires délicates qui devait arrêter et expédier le plus rapidement et proprement possible la Triangulation en prison, entra en silence.

Snape prenait de grands risques avec cette opération, car un membre de la Chambre des Communes servait d'appât et il n'était pas question que la secte touche à un seul de ses cheveux. La maison située dans une banlieue chic de Londres fut cernée manu-militari par des hommes aguerris, très professionnels et complètement vêtus de noir.

Les deux unités qui étaient à l'intérieur avaient investi les pièces petit à petit, en neutralisant les adeptes au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Snape et ses hommes entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait Lucius. Ils brandirent leur semi-automatique en sachant que les hommes devant eux n'allaient pas bien gentiment obéir à leurs injonctions.

D'un seul coup se fut le chaos total dans cette grande salle. Il y avait des cris, des râles, des menaces, des coups portés violemment et le bruit des bottes sur la parquet de la salle devenait assourdissant.

Snape avait l'habitude, mais Harry était inquiet pour Lucius, où était-il dans ce tohu-bohu ? Il devait le trouver même si Snape lui avait interdit de venir dans la salle. Et puis quoi encore ! il n'allait pas laisser son compagnon seul face au danger.

Harry brava l'interdiction et se retrouva dans l'enfer d'une bataille rageuse. Les coups pleuvaient et des balles sifflaient à ses oreilles, là pour le coup il sut ce que c'était que le courage et la peur.

Quand le jeune homme avisa le duc, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. L'aristocrate venait d'être touché, il tomba sous les yeux de Harry et de Severus qui venait le tirer hors de la pièce. La balle l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine et déjà sa chemise était rouge de sang.

Il est mort, pensa Harry en pleine panique alors qu'il voyait Snape faire un signe à un de ses hommes qui se précipita vers le duc avec une mallette marquée d'une croix rouge. L'espion ne pensa plus, où alors son geste alla plus vite que sa pensée. Il visa et tira dans la tête de l'homme en rouge qui tomba raide mort aux pieds de ses acolytes qui cessèrent sur le champ de se battre.

-Débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de cette vermine, grimaça Snape qui regarda ses hommes menotter les derniers adeptes de cette secte de cinglés.

Le paysagiste se rua sur Lucius qu'un homme de Snape tentait de sauver en faisant pression sur la blessure.

-J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils arrivent immédiatement, avertit Severus.

-Comment il va ? demanda Harry en s'adressant à l'homme aux mains ensanglantées.

-Il a perdu connaissance et beaucoup de sang.

-Il ne va pas mourir hein ? Pourquoi il a pris cette balle, c'est pas juste.

-Un accident, lui expliqua l'homme en voyant Harry prêt à exploser de colère.

-Fred est un bon médecin, il s'occupera de Lucius jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, vous m'entendez ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

-J'ai sauvé plus d'une vie dans de telle condition, monsieur Potter, tenta de le rassurer le médecin de l'unité. On va tout faire pour que votre ami s'en sorte.

-Puissiez-vous dire vrai, murmura le jeune homme complètement défait.

-Il faut que je vous soigne, vous êtes blessé vous aussi, le prévint le médecin.

-Non, répondit Harry, ce n'est rien, que des égratignures sans importances.

-Et ce trou dans votre bras ? il est sans importance ?

-Ce n'est rien, fit Harry alors qu'il regardait la blessure sanguinolente de son bras qu'il n'avait même pas senti, Lucius à plus besoin de soin que moi.

-Voilà l'ambulance, fit un des hommes de Snape qui arrivait en courant.

Le duc fut conduit par un hélicoptère jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, son état étant jugé trop critique pour un transport par ambulance. Pris en charge dès son arrivée par un chirurgien, Lucius se retrouva dans une salle d'examen puis dans une salle d'opération afin de le préparer pour lui ôter la balle logée dans la poitrine.

Le duc fut déshabillé puis on lui fit passer une radio et une prise de sang, on le désinfecta et pour finir le chirurgien put, après avoir étudié les radios et les résultats sanguin faits en urgence, extraire le corps étranger logé trop près du cœur de Lucius.

Harry angoissait et refusait catégoriquement qu'on le touche tant que son compagnon ne serait pas tirer d'affaire. La peur de voir Lucius s'éteindre alors qu'on le soignait, lui, était intolérable, cela ne se pouvait pas, il aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner son poste, d'abandonner l'amour de sa vie.

Snape eut beau pester rien n'y fit. Quand Drago arriva en courant, averti par Harry, il faillit étrangler l'espion qui dut s'expliquer sur le rôle que Lucius avait joué dans cette affaire. Harry choisit ce moment pour faire un malaise qui attira l'attention de Drago.

-Harry ! s'inquiéta-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Snape.

-Il a pris une balle dans le bras et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Et personne n'a pensé à la lui retirer ? On est dans un hôpital, non !

-Il n'a pas voulu...Il attend que ton père sorte de la salle d'opération, que veux-tu que j'y fasse si ce garçon est borné ?

-Mais bordel, c'est pas à lui de décider, je veux qu'on le prenne en charge immédiatement, s'énerva le jeune homme blond qui appela aussitôt une infirmière pour s'occuper de son ami blessé.

-Il doit être soigné, averti Drago, pas question de le laisser décider.

La femme ronchonna puis s'en alla avec Harry qu'elle avait assis sur un fauteuil roulant accompagné de Drago qui revint cinq minutes plus tard, certain que Harry allait laisser le docteur le soigner.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été averti ? gronda le fils de Lucius, je te jure que s'il ne s'en sort pas tu me rendras des comptes ! dit-il à Snape.

-Tout va bien se passer...

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Je dois te croire ?

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes à fort caractère jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien vienne les voir plusieurs heures plus tard.

-Messieurs...

-Comment va mon père ? l'interrompit Drago.

-Vous êtes le fils de Lucius Malfoy ?

-Je viens de vous le dire, répliqua Dray, alors comment va-t-il ?

-Votre père va bien, on vient de le monter dans sa chambre...

-Je peux le voir ?

-Juste quelques minutes, il doit se reposer, il a repris connaissance mais il est encore très faible.

-Quelle chambre ?

-La deux-cent-deux, il a réclamé son compagnon.

Drago ne répondit pas, il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la chambre deux-cent-deux.

Harry rejoignit Snape trois heures trente plus tard avec le bras en écharpe et trois points à l'arcade.

-Déjà ! s'étonna l'espion qui pensait que Harry serait dans une chambre à récupérer de sa blessure.

-Ils m'ont jeté dehors, paraît que j'étais insupportable et grossier. Vous avez des nouvelles de Lucius ?

-Drago est allé le rejoindre, chambre deux-cent-deux, il vous attends. Moi je reviendrai demain, Drago te ramènera je suppose.

-Vous les avez tous attrapés ?

-Tous, jusqu'aux derniers.

-C'est toujours ça, au moins Lucius ne sera plus en danger avec ces dégénérés derrière les barreaux.

-J'en conviens, cette opération militaire était risquée mais il fallait en passer par là. Je suis réellement désolé pour Lucius, il n'aurait pas du être atteint par cette balle...

-Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable, Snape, c'était imprévisible. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais aller voir Lucius, ajouta le jeune homme au visage marqué par l'inquiétude et la douleur de sa plaie qui tirait affreusement malgré les calmants que les médecins lui avaient administré.

La chambre était silencieuse, trop silencieuse, avisa le jeune homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon alité.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Drago avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

-Il doit se reposer, heureusement ce n'est pas grave, un peu de repos et il ira mieux dans quelques jours à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de folies. Je me demande ce qui vous a pris de faire ça !

-Il était menacé, tu le sais et tu connais ton père, je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment il réagit quand des gens sont après lui...

-J'imagine qu'il ne vous a pas laissé le choix ? murmura le fils de Lucius. Quand même il aurait pu me prévenir, sur le coup j'ai vu rouge et Snape en a fait les frais.

-Non, il ne voulait pas que tu prennes part à cette opération, il craignait pour ta vie, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Snape.

-Et la tienne alors !

-J'ai manigancé un plan avec Snape, sans que Lucius le sache sinon il m'aurait fait enfermer, c'est sûr.

-Vous avez pris un énorme risque, tous les deux.

-Oui, on sait, mais maintenant ton père ne sera plus menacé par des assassins. Et la prochaine fois, ce que je n'espère pas, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à lui. Ils sauront que c'est un homme prêt à tout pour sauver sa famille.

Drago regarda son père endormi, vulnérable, une image de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait toujours vu fort et déterminé. Il prit conscience de cela et fut heureux de savoir que désormais Harry partageait sa vie.

-Ça va aller, Dray, je t'assure que moi aussi j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, surtout quand je l'ai vu tomber. Mais maintenant je suis là...Je ne le laisserai pas, je l'aime trop pour ça.

-Il mérite d'être heureux, Harry. C'était un homme seul avant qu'il te rencontre. Ma mère l'a soutenu autant qu'elle le pouvait, c'est toi désormais qui a son bonheur en main. J'espère que cette histoire de Triangulation est terminée, définitivement.

-Moi aussi, deux fois à l'hôpital en quelques mois, c'est trop pour moi, une troisième et ton père me fera une attaque.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur des chaises et attendirent que Lucius sorte de son sommeil. Ils discutèrent tout bas, longtemps, de cet homme hors du commun qu'était le duc de Kensington puis Harry garda les yeux rivés sur Lucius tandis que Drago fermait les siens, terrassé par la fatigue et le contrecoup d'avoir vu son père passer si près de la mort.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tant que tu seras mien 18**

 **Inquiétude**

Un mois passa puis un autre, et rien jusqu'à maintenant n'était venu entacher le bonheur de Lucius et de Harry. L'aristocrate s'était bien remis de sa blessure et après des semaines de repos forcé, il avait reprit le chemin du Parlement.

Harry regarda son compagnon, assis derrière son bureau dans le manoir trop silencieux. Il discutait au téléphone puis il raccrocha férocement, faisant trembler son portable d'effroi.

-Bande d'incapables ! même pas fichus de me dire si la réunion est toujours d'actualité ce soir. Je vais devoir me déplacer pour dire à ce secrétaire ce que je pense que son travail !

Le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte, sourit. Il aimait voir quand son homme était grognon.

-Je ne voudrai pas être à la place de cet homme, fit Harry en s'approchant de Lucius.

-Tu pars ? gronda le duc en voyant Harry habillé de son blouson de cuir et les clefs de sa moto à la main.

Le jeune homme souffla de lassitude, Lucius n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, cette histoire est finie depuis plus de deux mois, il est temps qu'on l'oublie une fois pour toute. Severus t'as certifié qu'ils étaient tous sous les barreaux, alors que veux-tu de plus ? Cela dit j'étais venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte travailler.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, ronchonna le duc, de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

-Demande-toi si tu serais content si quelqu'un venait te dire de cesser ton activité ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu consentes à cela, Lucius. Alors ne le fais pas avec moi, je te prie, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, lâcha le paysagiste, irrité, en sortant du bureau de l'homme irascible.

Harry attrapa au passage son casque dans le hall puis il sortit et enfourcha sa moto avant de foncer sur le chemin. Lucius l'agaçait sérieusement, il devait arrêter de se faire du souci pour lui et de se sentir responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui aussi n'avait pas été épargné puisqu'il avait reçu une balle, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il regardait derrière lui à chaque pas, sinon cela deviendrai vite infernal.

Harry roula plus d'une heure et il s'évada comme à chaque fois qu'il chevauchait une moto. Il se vidait la tête même s'il savait que les intentions de Lucius n'étaient pas pour le brimer mais pour le mettre à l'abri de toutes agressions, mais ça ce n'était pas possible et quand le duc s'en rendra compte...hein !

Deux heures plus tard le paysagiste respira l'air du bord de mer. Il était bien, là, au milieu de la nature à plus de deux cent kilomètres de Londres. Il revivait même si le grognon lui manquait déjà. Ici il respirait et évitait de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas question qu'il reste enfermé chez lui comme Lucius l'avait suggéré. Sa vie était dehors et non séquestré dans une maison à tourner comme un lion en cage.

Leur relation n'était pas particulièrement au beau fixe depuis une semaine. Il ne disait rien mais il voyait que Lucius ergotait, piétinait le tapis du salon à toute heure, grognait et marmonnait souvent seul dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il se sentait responsable de tous leurs déboires alors qu'il lui avait seriné à maintes reprises que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Lucius ne l'écoutait pas. En homme consciencieux il prenait tout pour lui, comme si lui, Harry, n'était pas capable d'assumer leur agression et qu'il avait besoin de soutien de jour comme de nuit alors que finalement c'était lui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Lucius cogitait trop au lieu de revivre et rien que pour ça ils allaient tous les deux droit dans le mur.

Le duc était au téléphone avec Narcissa, il avait retardé ce moment mais maintenant il devait le faire. Comme prévu elle le soutenait à cent pour cent, elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il ait enfin trouvé un compagnon et elle avait éclaté de rire quand il lui avait avoué le nom de l'heureux élu. Narcissa se rappela comment Lucius l'avait accueilli la première fois que Harry était venu au manoir. Lucius et Narcissa discutèrent un long moment avant de se quitter et de se promettre de recommencer sans attendre un mois de plus.

L'aristocrate raccrocha juste au moment où il entendit frapper à la porte. L'homme se leva et alla ouvrir à son ami, Severus Snape.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer ce matin...

-Moi non plus, Lucius.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle qui te fait venir chez moi, j'avoue que ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ce n'est jamais le moment pour recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout le matin, mon ami. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau et le duc invita son ami à s'asseoir.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

-Il est neuf heures, Lucius, on ne peux pas dire que j'arrive aux aurores !

-C'est une façon de parler...

-Je viens te dire en personne que les malfrats qui ont agressé Harry, sont en prison et les commanditaires...morts.

-Ne risquent-ils pas de sortir trop tôt ?

-Non, pas de souci, j'ai veillé à ce que cela ne se produise pas...

L'homme se tut tandis que l'aristocrate attendait la fin de la phrase de son ami qui fronçait les sourcils de contrariété.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? interrogea le duc, sur le qui-vive. Ses nerfs à fleur de peau refaisaient surface plus forts que jamais.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas certain de mon fait, et comme je sais comment tu vas réagir...

-Certain de quoi, tu vas parler oui ou non ?

-Laisse-moi finir mon enquête et je te tiens au courant.

-Et moi je te dis que je veux le savoir de suite, tu sais que tu ne quitteras pas cette maison avant d'avoir cracher le morceau, Severus.

-Tu t'énerves là, on n'avancera pas si tu hurles ainsi, Lucius !

-Alors arrête de me cacher des choses, je suis irrité de tes cachotteries, je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe, gronda sourdement le parlementaire qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. je veux tout savoir !

-Je pense, et je dis bien, je pense, que nous n'avons pas arrêté toute la bande de la Triangulation. Je n'ai que des soupçons, pas de véritables raisons, un sixième sens si tu veux...

Snape voulut boucher ses oreilles quand Lucius exprima sa fureur.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis alors que Harry est seul, en pleine nature ? Non mais quel idiot es-tu pour m'avoir caché ça ? Mon compagnon est en danger et il ne le sait même pas, Severus. Tu seras responsable s'il lui arrive quelque chose et je t'assure que tu pourras compter tes abattis, foi de Malfoy ! Je suis littéralement fou de rage !

-J'ai deviné figure toi, seulement ne m'imputes pas tout veux-tu et calme-toi.

Lucius envoya valser violemment ses dossiers, ramassa ses clefs et se précipita dehors et démarra sa voiture quand Snape se jeta dangereusement sur la place passager.

-Tu sais où il travaille aujourd'hui ?

-Non, il ne me l'a pas précisé, je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion...

-Première dispute ? ricana Snape.

-Disons que je lui ai laissé entendre qu'il devrait ralentir son travail et rester au manoir le temps que tout se calme.

-Aie, mauvaise idée. Il est indépendant au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je doute qu'il apprécie de rester au manoir à t'attendre comme un toutou, tu te fourvoies, Lucius. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité.

-évidement, dis comme ça...

-Maintenant tu me dis où tu vas ? puisque tu ne connais pas l'adresse où ton cher et tendre se trouve.

-Chez Harry, il y a des petites notes collées un peu partout sur son bureau, je trouverai peut-être la bonne adresse.

-Et lui téléphoner, cela ne serait pas plus simple ? ironisa Snape. Il doit bien avoir un portable, ce jeune homme qui ose braver tes interdits, non ?

-Tu m'agaçes, Severus, fit Luius en se garant sur la bas côté de la route avant de prendre son portable et d'appeller le paysagiste.

-Il ne répond pas ?

-Non, je suis sur la messagerie...

-Cela ne veut rien dire, s'il travaille il ne l'a peut-être pas sur lui.

-Possible, répondit le duc en posant son téléphone. Allons chez lui, on avisera ensuite.

Lucius et Severus Snape entrèrent chez le jeune homme puis allèrent dans son bureau sans perdre de temps. Les deux amis épluchèrent les notes puis le duc cria victoire en tenant entre ses doigts une fiche avec la date d'aujourd'hui et une adresse.

-C'est pas la porte d'à côté.

-Dans une heure on y sera, attache ta ceinture, Severus.

L'espion leva les yeux au ciel, il était bon pour une ballade mouvementé. Lucius allait rouler à tombeau ouvert, mais il était bon conducteur, alors non il n'avait pas peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver sur la route...quoique avec un homme en colère, il semblerait qu'il ait parlé trop vite.

-Si tu continues comme ça on va nous ramasser à la petite cuillère, Lucius, intervint Snape quand une fois de plus le duc prit un virage sur les chapeaux de roues. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi, je te signale, alors n'abrège pas notre vie pour quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être que dans ton imagination.

-Imagination ! tu te fous de moi en plus ! rétorqua l'aristocrate sans ralentir le moins du monde.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une propriété abandonnée, semblait-il. Ils descendirent de voiture et montèrent le perron de la grande maison vide.

-Personne, gronda le duc après plusieurs tentatives pour attirer l'attention des maîtres de ces lieux. C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Faisons un tour dans le parc, Lucius.

-Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? Je te jure que...

L'aristocrate était perturbé, anxieux et vert de rage. Il aurait du prévoir et retenir Harry à la maison, quitte à l'attacher sur son lit, le temps d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour lui. Il était tellement important pour lui...plus que sa propre vie.

Les deux amis firent le tour de la maison et ils purent voir que la moto de Harry était garée sous un grand chêne. Le casque reposait sur la selle avec ses gants.

-Il est bien ici, souffla Lucius, soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

-Continuons, on va bien tomber dessus, proposa Snape qui trouvait quand même étrange que le jeune homme ne se manifeste pas car Lucius avait klaxonné plusieurs fois en arrivant.

L'espion regarda son ami scruter les alentours à la recherche de Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, comme une mise à nu, ce que Lucius évitait en temps ordinaire. Il se détourna quand le duc tourna son regard vers lui pour éviter d'y voir des reproches et du désarroi.

Ils se mirent en marche, tous les deux, silencieusement.

Une heure plus tard, l'espion et l'aristocrate durent bien s'avouer que le paysagiste, Harry Potter, avait bel et bien disparu de la propriété. Le jeune homme était tombé dans un piège, pensa son compagnon qui sentit, dès que le fait arriva à son cerveau, le sang se retirer de son visage et ses mains trembler de colère. Il était capable de devenir un assassin en puissance si Harry ne lui était pas rendu sur le champ. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il ne se reconnaissait plus tellement il était comme une boule de feu prête à éclater à tout moment et à tout dévaster sur son passage comme un volcan en éruption.

-Une voiture arrive, le prévint Snape en portant sa main à son holster pour prendre son arme au cas ou ils auraient une mauvaise surprise comme cela arrivait souvent ces jours-ci.

En effet une automobile arrivait vers eux, lentement, et se gara près de la moto de Harry puis elle coupa son moteur et Harry en sortit, riant d'une blague du conducteur qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin.

La fureur de Lucius fut à son comble, lui se faisait du souci et Harry s'amusait et de plus il ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'il devait rencontrer son oncle. C'était un comble, alors pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour ce foutu gamin si c'était pour rien !

De rage, le duc de Kensington se remit au volant de sa voiture et démarra sans même attendre Severus Snape qui secoua la tête de dépit. Lucius et son foutu caractère, décidément il ne changera jamais ! C'était tout ou rien avec lui.

Le sourire de Harry disparut de ses lèvres, il se tourna vers Snape et attendit une explication tandis que Remus s'approchait d'eux.

-Désolé, dit l'homme aux beaux yeux noisettes et aux mêches un peu folles, aurai-je fait une bêtise sans le vouloir ?

-Non, Rem, c'est moi, souffla le jeune homme en enfilant ses gants. Tu pourras ramener Severus s'il te plaît, moi je vais voir cette tête de mule et tenter d'arranger les choses avant qu'il ne s'imagine des trucs qui n'existent pas.

-Ok, va rassurer Lucius, tiens-moi au courant, je ne voudrais pas avoir mis le chaos dans ton couple, Harry, explique-lui pourquoi tu étais avec moi, hein ?

Le jeune paysagiste mit son casque puis démarra sa moto avant de prendre la route et de filer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rattraper son amour un peu jaloux sur les bords.

-Je peux savoir ? demanda Snape en regardant Remus, inquiet pour Harry.

-J'avais donné rendez-vous à Harry ici, nous sommes chez des amis mais ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant.

-Ça j'avais compris, Lupin.

-Je veux acheter une maison et j'en ai trouvé une dans le coin, un peu perdue je dois l'avouer, c'est pour ça que Harry était dans ma voiture, je voulais son avis, c'était plus simple de l'emmener avec moi.

-Je comprends, et cette maison vous allez l'acquérir ?

-Oh que oui !

-Ça fait loin de votre salon de tatouage.

-Aucune importance, là j'aurai un chez moi, loin des tracas d'une grande ville. Et vous, où habitez-vous ? monsieur Snape.

-A Londres, Lupin.

-Je sais, j'ai besoin de votre adresse précise, que je vous dépose chez vous, sourit Remus.

-Boulevard Nelson, numéro huit.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, proposa Lupin en montant dans sa voiture.

-Je peux téléphoner à un taxi si...

-Pas question ! vous n'allez pas attendre alors que je suis déjà sur place.

Snape monta à son tour dans le véhicule et Remus prit la route. Dix minutes plus tard, Snape n'y tint plus.

-Vous roulez toujours aussi prudemment ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, ricana l'espion, ça change de la conduite de Lucius.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire tatouer ? demanda innocemment Remus après plusieurs minutes de silence, sans quitter la route du regard.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Severus sans se formaliser que son ancien camarade d'école le tutoie.

-Pourquoi, pas le temps ou pas envie ?

-Pas le temps.

-Dans ce cas tu devrais le prendre, si je me souviens bien tu avais un corps magni...fique, termina Lupin en se mettant une claque pour avoir dis ça tout haut.

-Tu avais remarqué ça ? sourit malgré lui Severus Snape.

-Oui bon, c'était pas difficile dans notre école surtout quand on jouait au football.

-Pourquoi pas, ajouta Snape cinq minutes plus tard alors que le silence redevenait pesant pour Remus.

-Pourquoi pas quoi ?

-Un tatouage, à condition que ce soit toi qui me le fasse, je ne mettrai pas ma dignité entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et que veux-tu tatouer sur ta peau, et surtout où ?

-Le dos, un serpent, je te laisse le choix des couleurs.

-Demain ça te va ? Dix-huit heures ?

-Parfait, je me libérerai pour le reste de la journée.

-Avec deux ou trois heures je pense que ce sera terminée.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai l'intention de t'inviter à dîner, ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, j'en serais ravi, sourit Remus qui ne savait plus comment appeler l'homme à ses côtés. Monsieur Snape, Snape ou Severus ? Il devra penser à remercier Harry pour ça, sourit Remus Lupin, une aubaine pareille c'était inespéré en sachant que Snape était une véritable anguille invisible.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tant que tu seras mien 19**

 **Jalousie ou peur ?**

Harry roula vite mais c'est Lucius qui arriva le premier au manoir et juste comme il sortait de sa voiture, furieux, Harry posait sa moto sur sa béquille puis ôtait son casque et ses gants qu'il mit sur la selle avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-On doit parler, rugit Harry en s'approchant du duc qui avait le visage fermé et qui aurait voulu que Harry ne le suive pas jusqu'à chez lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire vu que tu préfères, et de loin, faire à ton idée, C'est vrai quoi ! pourquoi me tenir au courant de tes déplacements ? Comme si j'étais un étranger qui n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais dans ta vie, comme si je ne comptais pas pour toi.

-J'étais avec Remus, bon sang ! s'énerva le paysagiste, pas avec n'importe qui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme un bourrin sans aucune éducation ? et en plus tu as laissé Severus seul sur le bord du chemin, il va penser quoi de tout ça ? que tu ne sais pas gérer tes émotions, toi ?

-Bien fait pour lui de toute façon ! Lui aussi a des torts.

-On dirait un gamin jaloux, accusa le paysagiste...je ne sais...

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit Lucius en coupant la parole à son compagnon.

-Oh que si tu l'es !

-Tu aurais pu me dire ce matin ce que tu allais faire avec ton ami ou alors tu essaies de me cacher tes rendez-vous ?

-Mes rendez-vous ? s'indigna Harry en serrant ses poings de colère. Je te signale que je connais Remus depuis que je suis né, il est comme un oncle pour moi, tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi et encore moins de lui.

-Et je suis sensé le savoir ? Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de ta vie, à chaque fois il faut que j'insiste pour savoir quelque chose de toi, accusa Lucius.

-Toi non plus tu ne parles pas, de plus tu accuses sans savoir, c'est insensé cette jalousie quand même et ce besoin viscérale de me protéger de tout !

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude, pas jaloux, ne confond pas tout je te prie.

Harry toisa l'homme devant lui qui était raide comme la justice.

-Mort d'inquiétude, mais pourquoi ?

-A cause de Severus, il pense que des adeptes de la Triangulation sont encore en liberté...il doit poursuivre son enquête pour savoir si l'information est erronée ou véridique, alors tu imagines mon angoisse ?

-Donc vous avez accouru là-bas pour savoir...

-S'ils ne t'avaient pas enlevé, imagine ma stupeur quand nous avons trouvé ta moto et aucune trace de toi. On t'a cherché pendant plus d'une heure. J'ai paniqué, normal, non ?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de t'enfuir comme un idiot.

-J'étais trop en colère, j'aurai dit des mots que j'allais regretter, je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

Harry s'approcha lentement du duc et lui prit la main pour apaiser les tensions entre eux.

-Rentrons, veux-tu, demanda Harry.

Lucius se libéra vivement, toujours furieux. Il se sentait idiot maintenant en sachant que son jeune compagnon n'était aucunement en danger. Pire, il s'était complètement rendu ridicule devant Severus et l'oncle de Harry.

-Je fais attention à moi et je saurais me défendre le cas échéant, s'il y a une prochaine fois, ce dont je doute vraiment, expliqua le paysagiste en laissant sa main tomber le long de son corps. A mon avis Snape a fait du bon boulot et je te parie ce que tu veux qu'ils sont tous en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je ne suis pas aussi affirmatif que toi, répliqua le duc. Si Severus a des doutes c'est qu'il y a danger, je le connais.

-Bien, en attendant que veux-tu faire ? capitula Harry qui voulait mettre cette histoire derrière eux.

-J'ai du travail, gronda l'homme au regard acier qui entra chez lui et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y être au calme.

-Lucius, murmura Harry qui l'avait suivi dans son bureau, je sais maintenant que tu as eu peur, je comprends tu sais.

-N'en parlons plus et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai du travail alors je te prie instamment de me laisser seul aujourd'hui.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ruminer seul dans ton bureau...

-Je ne vais pas ruminer, s'exaspéra le duc, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

-Réfléchir ? à qui ou à quoi ?

-A nous, quoi d'autre sinon ?

-Tu as besoin de réfléchir pour ça ? demanda glacialement le jeune homme. Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu n'es pas certain de continuer avec moi tout ça parce que tu as piqué une crise de jalousie même si tu affirmes le contraire ?

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux, pensa Lucius, mais ça il ne l'admettra jamais. Il en était encore au stade où il se demandait ce que Harry faisait avec lui. Il était si peu certain des sentiments de Harry sur ce coup-là. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, tellement peur qu'on le lui prenne qu'il en devenait suspicieux et il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose, savoir que l'on pouvait s'en prendre encore à Harry le rendait malade d'angoisse et il allait devoir prendre des mesures radicales pour lui éviter d'autres malencontreuses aventures dangereuses.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répéta Malfoy, je dois penser à moi...à mes affaires...

-Bien sûr, murmura Harry, moi je ne suis pas ta priorité, après tout qui suis-je pour espérer un geste de ta part ? Tu dis que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, permets-moi de douter. Tout dans ta posture me rejette en cet instant précis alors ne fais pas semblant de penser à moi, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux, Lucius.

-Je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui peut t'arriver, tu ne comprends rien...

Lucius devait le faire, pour protéger Harry. Si son compagnon risquait encore sa vie à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnera jamais alors ce n'était pas le moment qu'il flanche. Harry devait se tenir éloigné loin de lui, hors de portée de la Triangulation jusqu'à ce que Severus soit certain qu'ils ne pourraient plus leur nuire.

-Bien, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules après une bonne demi-heure de pourparler pour faire baisser sa garde à Lucius. Je conçois que tu aies peur mais de là à me jeter de cette façon je crois que tu y vas un peu fort, non ?

-Je n'ai pas l'impression, rétorqua le duc qui essaya de ne pas fissurer son masque d'homme froid et inébranlable.

-Je vais te laisser, je crois que tu es en colère, admit le paysagiste et que tu ne voudras rien admettre aujourd'hui. On se voit demain, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce avec un horrible poids sur le cœur tant il aurait aimé que Lucius le retienne. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Lucius s'effondra sur son fauteuil quand Harry sortit du bureau et que la porte fut refermée derrière lui. Le visage blanc comme un linceul et le regard éteint. Il se sentit vidé, anéanti alors qu'au dehors le vent et la pluie redoublaient de violence.

La décision qu'il avait prise tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de se reprendre, d'attraper ses clefs et de rejoindre Harry, pourtant il ne bougea pas, il ne le pouvait pas, la sécurité de son compagnon était à ce prix. Ils étaient des hommes de caractère alors il savait que cela ne sera pas facile à digérer.

L'aristocrate ouvrit un dossier, le lut sommairement puis le referma d'un claquement sec avant de le rouvrir de nouveau en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Dehors, sous la pluie diluvienne, Harry cogitait. Lucius lui devait plus d'explications, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, il n'allait pas se débarrasser de lui avec des phrases toutes faites juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il mettait sa vie en danger !

Le duc grogna quand Harry revint dans le bureau, évidemment cela aurait été trop simple qu'il parte sans rien ajouter de plus.

-N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je ne veux plus te voir ?

-Tu n'as jamais dis ça, Lucius, répliqua Harry en s'approchant du duc.

-Maintenant voilà qui est fait, non ?

Harry stoppa net. Il était perdu. Est-ce que Lucius pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Était-il jaloux, inquiet ou simplement bête ?

-Tu essaies de m'écarter de ta vie et tes raisons ne valent pas qu'on s'y attarde, Lucius. Alors non je ne partirai pas d'ici, affirma le jeune homme en campant fermement sur ses jambes devant son compagnon dont le regard se fit plus dur.

Lucius pensa à l'accident de Harry. La peur qu'il avait eu de le retrouver mort au bord de la route et sa hantise depuis qu'ils recommencent. Voir ses doigts brisées et les coups au visage l'avaient anéanti. Le perdre était inimaginable, impossible. Le garder dans ces conditions aussi. Il préférait le savoir loin de lui, mais vivant. Personne ne devrait connaître cette douleur dans son cœur, la douleur de faire sciemment du mal à celui que l'on aime plus que tout. Et du mal il allait lui en faire pour lui sauver la vie.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris que je te ménageais comme toujours, tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes...

-Ce qui veut dire ? se raidit Harry, conscient que les mots de Lucius allait faire mal.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour sauver ta précieuse petite vie comme tu sembles le penser, attaqua le duc sans faillir.

-Je te connais, Lucius, je sais que tu mens.

-Tu ne me connais pas, c'est là que tu fais erreur, Potter.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi ? souffla le jeune homme en gardant sa dignité qui venait d'en prendre un coup.

-Je vois que l'information est parvenue à ton cerveau, ricana le duc. Maintenant tu peux partir, et évite de claquer la porte...

-Partir ! tu me jettes dehors, comme si j'étais un moins que rien ? hurla le jeune homme.

-Nous voilà dans l'hystérie maintenant, rétorqua l'aristocrate. Tu deviens ridicule, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire ma vie avec toi ?

-Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, Malfoy, je parie que tu t'amuses en cet instant, enfoiré.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Je vais partir, tu ne me verras plus, et comme je suppose que c'est ton souhait le plus cher, je pense que cela ne te fera ni chaud ni froid, après tout c'est ta décision.

-Aussitôt que tu auras refermé la porte derrière toi, j'aurai oublié jusqu'à ton existence, Potter.

-Ouais, parle toujours, espéce de crétin, cracha Harry avant de claquer la dite porte juste parce qu'il était dans une colère noire. Lucius, cet imbécile, cet idiot congénital ne voulait plus de lui, il pouvait être content parce que là il ne s'approchera plus de ce manoir et de l'abruti qui y habitait jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son erreur.

Harry remit son casque et ses gants puis démarra sa moto et quitta la propriété de Malfoy en faisant s'envoler les cailloux blancs qui allèrent ricocher sur le perron. Bien fait pour lui, ricana le paysagiste. Vengeance enfantine, mais il en avait rien à foutre.

Lucius soupira et il se demanda si son cœur allait s'arrêter un jour de battre aussi violemment dans sa poitrine. Harry était parti et ça faisait mal.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que le duc avait quitté son bureau et envoyé ballader ses affaires, son portable sonna avec insistance.

-Severus ? tu as du nouveau ?

-Tu es seul ?

-Oui, répondit le duc.

-Tu peux passer chez moi ?

-Donnes-moi le temps de me mettre en route, demanda Lucius, je serais là dans dix minutes.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Snape agité.

-Tu rigoles-là ! s'exclama l'aristocate en regardant son vis à vis avec un air de reproche alors qu'il n'y avait pas cinq minutes qu'il venait d'arriver.

-Je ne suis pas responsable, mon ami, alors calme-toi sinon nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça.

-Donnes-moi les dernières nouvelles, Severus, inutile de tourner autour du pot.

-J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose...

-Quoi et comment, le coupa le duc, déjà énervé.

-Je te signale que je n'ai pas chômé, j'ai interrogé les prisonniers, j'ai cherché le vrai du faux et avec les dossiers que j'avais en ma possession je peux affirmer que notre histoire de Triangulation n'est pas terminée.

-Comment peux-tu en être certain alors que tu m'as affirmé le contraire il y a quelques jours !

-Quatre prisonniers ont été empoisonnés en prison, ils en savaient probablement beaucoup trop. Trop tard pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, ils ne diront plus rien, malheureusement pour nous.

-Éliminés en prison ? je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres mais de là à y assassiner des hommes ! Quatre qui plus est !

-Je n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faudrait plus de discipline et de fouille, affirma Snape en claquant la langue d'agacement devant l'œil ironique de Lucius Malfoy.

-Au lieu de te gausser, je peux savoir si tu t'es occupé de Harry ? On doit avoir les coudées franches, inutile que je te rappelle que ça peut devenir dangereux pour lui.

-C'est fait, Harry ne sera pas un problème, assura le duc en forçant sur sa voix pour ne pas faire voir qu'il était affecté par sa décision.

-Comment t'y es-tu pris si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Je lui ai signifié qu'il ne...m'intéressait plus.

-C'est risqué, tu peux le perdre définitivement en agissant aussi radicalement.

-Peut-être, mais au moins il restera en vie, de plus c'est toi qui m'a donné ce conseil, non ?

-Je te connais bien, Lucius, tu es extrême parfois, j'espère simplement que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tant que tu seras mien 20**

 **Narcissa et Harry**

Blaise et Drago soupirèrent de concert, leur ami n'allait pas bien même s'il se montrait joyeux ce vendredi soir. Tous les deux comprenaient qu'Harry voulait oublier Lucius. Cela faisait déjà huit mois et ils le voyaient dépérir petit à petit sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

-J'ai amené une bouteille, clama Sirius en entrant chez son filleul qui se trouvait dans la cuisine à réchauffer des pizzas que Blaise avait apporté.

-Mets-la sur la table, Sirius, se hâta de dire Drago depuis le salon.

-Alors, mon filleul préféré, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda l'archéologue en serrant le jeune homme contre lui. Jeune homme qui avait maigri et dont les sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

-Bien, répondit Harry.

-Ouais, vu ta tête !

Blaise et Drago étaient silencieux, Harry savait qu'ils écoutaient et il n'avait pas envie de les entendre le plaindre, pas maintenant, il voulait passer un moment avec ses amis et son parrain sans se prendre la tête.

-Non, vraiment je vais mieux, Siri..

-Ce soir c'est pizza ? demanda le parrain qui voulait éviter de braquer son filleul. Je parie que c'est Blaise ?

-C'était ça ou des pâtes, ricana le jeune homme.

L'archéologue fit une grimace.

-Des pizzas c'est bien, approuva-t-il avec un sourire tout en lâchant son filleul de son étreinte réconfortante. Ne dis pas à Blaise que j'ai dit ça.

-J'ai entendu, ricana le dit Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine...je suis venu vous dire que Drago a entamé le vin et qu'il a l'air de l'apprécier.

Sirius courut au salon en levant les bras au ciel en hurlant le nom de Drago, en le menaçant des pires des maux s'il avait l'audace de finir la bouteille à lui tout seul tandis que Blaise et Harry prenaient les pizzas pour les mener sur la table basse du salon. Les quatre hommes s'assirent sur le canapé, allumèrent la télévision pour regarder le match de football, le dernier de la saison, c'est dire son importance.

Deux heures plus tard le match était fini ainsi que les pizzas et trois bouteilles de vin. Drago et Sirius ronflaient sur le canapé et Blaise sur le tapis, comme à son habitude. Seul Harry était éveillé, il éteignit la télévision, débarrassa la table sans faire de bruit puis revint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser à l'homme qui l'avait jeté comme un malpropre.

La douleur était toujours aussi vive. Depuis huit mois il n'avait pas revu Lucius une seule fois et pourtant il en mourait d'envie. S'en approcher de trop près pouvait le trahir, car même s'il savait contenir ses sentiments pour cet homme il était certain que ses yeux ne sauraient mentir et Malfoy se gausserait de lui, et ça il ne pourra le supporter une seconde fois.

Il pensait souvent à Lucius, bien trop souvent, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savourait ces instants magiques qu'il imaginait près de lui, des choses qui n'existeront plus jamais entre eux. Retomber dans la réalité faisait mal, espérer faisait mal, aimer de cette façon faisait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le cachait à ses proches mais la souffrance était réelle, elle enflait comme un animal qui ancrait ses griffes acérées dans son cœur et qui ne voulait plus en bouger. Lucius lui manquait, c'était atroce ce vide qu'il ressentait. Ils s'étaient mis en colère tous les deux et il ne savait pas si un jour il aura le courage de lui pardonner de l'avoir écarté de sa vie.

Il devait cesser de penser à lui...pour de bon.

Une semaine plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta pour la troisième fois en quelques secondes. La coquine frétilla gaiement comme s'il était d'humeur à recevoir de la visite.

Harry resta assis, il posa son verre de bourbon sur la table basse, étira ses longues jambes et ferma les yeux. La sonnette retentit encore deux fois avant que le jeune homme se lève, agacé, et aille ouvrir la fichue porte de fort mauvaise humeur.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, repassez demain, ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte puis de l'ouvrir de nouveau sur une femme aux longs cheveux blond.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Narcissa ? je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenue de votre voyage !

-Je suis rentrée hier et Drago m'a téléphoné...

-Oh !

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Je n'ai pas...je ne veux voir personne, un autre jour peut-être.

-Je ne serai pas longue, insista la mère de Dray, accordez-moi deux minutes de votre temps, s'il vous plaît, Harry.

-Très bien, deux minutes pas plus, opina le paysagiste en autorisant Narcissa à le suivre jusqu'au salon.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot, aussi j'irai droit au but, Harry. Je suis venue vous parler de Lucius.

-Pour moi le sujet est déjà clos, je ne désire pas en parler, répliqua le jeune homme dont le cœur se mit à battre sourdement dans sa poitrine au simple prénom de l'homme.

-Pourtant il le faut, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans vos vies, mais vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et à voir vos réactions à tous les deux je me devais d'intervenir.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé, ironisa Harry, Lucius a choisi de me...jeter, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait ajouter de plus. Cela fait huit mois, deux semaines et trois jours, eh oui je compte les jours !

-Je sais bien que la réaction de Lucius vous a laissé un goût amer et que cela vous a atteint comme je peux l'imaginer. J'en suis désolée, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ce n'était pas juste pour vous d'avoir agi d'une façon aussi cavalière.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Harry en désignant un fauteuil. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, je dois vous dire ce pour quoi je suis venue.

-Même si je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre ?

-Oui, cher ami, même si vous n'avez pas envie de l'entendre.

Harry soupira, il n'aurait aucun mal à demander à cette femme de sortir de chez lui. Pour dire la vérité il voulait écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, malgré ses dénégations.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous préciser que Lucius ignore que j'ai pris cette initiative. Je n'avais pas le choix et...comment m'exprimer sans paraître présomptueuse...vous êtes têtus tous les deux alors il faut bien que quelqu'un vous fasse entendre raison.

Harry ricana.

-Je n'ai plus l'âge de me faire sermonner, madame.

-Pourtant vous agissez comme des enfants, accusa Narcissa.

-Pourquoi Lucius ne vient pas s'expliquer lui-même ?

-Il dit que vous n'ouvrirez pas votre porte si c'est lui qui se présente.

-Ce n'est pas improbable.

-Il regrette, vous savez !

-Quoi, tout le mal qu'il m'a fait ? Cela m'étonnerait !

-Si j'avais été au fait de ce que Severus et Lucius allaient manigancer, croyez-moi sur parole que je ne les aurais pas laissé faire cette folie. Ce ne sont que deux idiots qui ont cru bien faire pour vous éviter de vous retrouver dans une affaire sordide, ce qui n'est jamais bon pour celui qui s'y retrouve plongé jusqu'au cou, je peux vous l'assurer, Harry.

-Les raisons que Lucius m'a données étaient toutes autres, je vous le certifie. Les mots ont été durs et douloureux à entendre. Je ne les ai pas oubliés.

-Il n'avait que ce moyen pour vous écarter de sa vie, je ne l'approuve pas, cela prouve pourtant qu'il tient à vous sinon il ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal.

-Huit mois d'absence, je ne peux pas pardonner aussi facilement. Il aurait pu me parler et me dire son plan alors que là il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me descendre comme si j'étais un moins que rien.

-Lucius n'a jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai ma fierté, madame.

-Vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre décision donc ? demanda Narcissa, déçue de n'être pas parvenu à infléchir l'attitude de Harry.

-Non, affirma le paysagiste.

-Harry...pardonnez-lui, je n'ajouterai rien à part qu'il est au plus mal...vous lui manquez.

-A qui la faute ?! C'est lui qui a choisi de me rendre ma liberté, sans les formes qui plus est ! Alors oui je suis encore en colère après lui.

Quand Narcissa quitta la maison d'Harry, il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Oui Lucius lui manquait mais ça il n'allait pas l'avouer, cela aurait été trop facile. Pour se faire pardonner Lucius allait devoir trouver mieux que d'envoyer son ex-femme.

Là pour le moment il était éreinté. Il avait travaillé comme un forcené et ses muscles commençaient à crier grâce. Ce qu'il avait besoin pour le moment c'était son lit et sa couette bien épaisse après un bon bain relaxant.

Un pied sur la première marche des escaliers, il jura. Un indélicat venait de taper à sa porte, encore. Décidément ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour venir l'emmerder ce soir.

Harry attendit quelques secondes que l'idiot s'en aille, il en fût pour ses frais car on tambourina encore plus fort contre le battant de bois.

Las, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Severus Snape qui n'attendit pas pour envahir son espace vital de sa carrure imposante. Le paysagiste referma la porte puis alla dans sa cuisine se préparer une boisson chaude. Foutu pour foutu un café lui fera du bien.

-Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Snape en suivant le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

-Ça se voit, non, répliqua Harry en sortant deux tasses du placard.

-Du sarcasme ? ricana l'homme, je croyais que c'était un trait de mon caractère, pas du vôtre.

-Suis crevé alors si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène chez moi, comme ça vous partirez plus vite et je pourrais enfin me reposer sans répondre aux questions indiscrètes de mes visiteurs qui défilent aujourd'hui dans ma maison, grogna Harry.

-Droit au but !

-Je préfère, mon lit m'attend, mais d'abord allons au salon.

Assis confortablement, les deux hommes prirent leur tasse fumante au breuvage odorant et sirotèrent lentement leur café sans se quitter des yeux. Snape fut celui qui brisa le silence inconfortable qui c'était installé.

-Je suis venu vous parler de ...

-Lucius, oui je sais, le coupa Harry.

-Lucius ! Non, s'étonna l'espion aux yeux noirs, je suis venu vous parler de Remus Lupin, votre oncle.

-Remus ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que finalement il a acheté cette maison que vous êtes allés visiter tous les deux il y a plusieurs mois de cela ?

-Je suis au courant, en effet, admit Harry en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

-La banque ayant refusé d'accorder un prêt à Remus...

-J'ai payé la totalité, Severus. Et je peux savoir en quoi vous êtes concerné ? A vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a cette conversation.

-Remus et moi allons vivre ensemble voyez-vous, et je voudrai offrir cette maison à mon compagnon...

Harry regarda l'homme, étonné et curieux.

Remus et vous êtes ensembles, depuis quand ?

-Quelques semaines...mais nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps que ça.

-Il ne m'en n'a rien dit, murmura le jeune homme.

-Il voulait en être certain avant de lâcher la nouvelle.

-Je suppose que maintenant il l'est ?

-Oui, plus que jamais !

Le silence revint dans le salon, Harry reprit sa tasse qu'il tritura entre ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte.

-La maison est un cadeau, Remus a participé à mon éducation. Il a été formidable alors c'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour lui. Remus est un homme bien qui a le cœur sur la main pourtant il n'a pas eu la vie facile, loin de là !

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil, admit Severus Snape. Et je vous promets de ne jamais le faire souffrir.

-Une peluche que l'on aime serrer contre soi, sourit le paysagiste.

-C'est exactement ça, sourit à son tour l'espion.

Le silence revint entre les deux hommes, pesant cette fois.

-Comment va Lucius ? demanda contre toute attente Harry, étonnant par là son vis à vis.

-Pour vous dire la vérité, mal, très mal. Nous avons pris une mauvaise décision pour vous mettre à l'abri. J'en suis responsable, plus que lui, je dois bien vous l'avouer.

-Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse, ricana le jeune homme, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Sa priorité était que vous restiez loin de cette affaire que je pense à juste titre terminée. Je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur des ramifications de la Triangulation. Lucius s'en voulait terriblement de votre accident provoqué par ces assassins et de la balle perdue que vous aviez prise dans le bras. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait vous perdre alors il a employé les grands moyens. Vous ne pouvez lui en vouloir pour cela, il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste pour vous.

-Me parler n'allait pas lui écorcher la bouche, Severus. J'ai douté pendant des mois de ses sentiments et vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point c'est douloureux d'entendre l'homme que l'on aime vous rejeter comme si vous n'aviez jamais compté pour lui.

-Laissez-le venir à vous, Harry, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. Votre histoire ne peut finir ainsi juste parce qu'il a pensé bien faire. Il n'attend qu'un mot de vous. Laissez-moi lui dire que vous voulez le voir, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Quand l'espion fut parti, Harry cogita malgré lui sur ce qu'il devait faire. L'envie le tenaillait de rendre visite au duc, une envie terrible qui ne le laissa pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tant que tu seras mien 21**

 **Harry et Lucius**

Lucius se donna une journée pour reprendre contenance. Severus l'avait averti par téléphone qu'Harry ne serait pas contre une visite. Au moins le jeune homme n'avait pas hurlé en entendant son prénom, c'était déjà un point positif. Il appréhendait cette rencontre. Oui, malgré son fort caractère il craignait de se faire jeter car à ce moment-là la douleur qu'il ressentirait serait pire que tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusque-là.

Maintenant il était libre de toute menace, il avait fait ce qu'il devait pour cela. La Triangulation était complétement vaincue, exterminée et détruite sans aucun doute possible, pas sans mal d'ailleurs, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Leurs adversaires avaient été coriaces et cruels. Ils en étaient arrivés à bout avec courage et ténacité, grâce aux hommes de Severus et Severus lui-même qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures dans la semaine pour ne rien oublier de leur plan définitif qu'ils avaient étudié des nuits entières.

Dorénavant il allait s'occuper exclusivement d'Harry si celui-ci était d'accord, et ça ce n'était pas gagné d'avance en sachant qu'il avait refusé de lui parler et même de le voir.

Lucius sautilla précautionneusement jusqu'au fauteuil puis s'y assit avec lenteur en étirant lentement sa jambe qui lui faisait encore un mal de chien. Heureusement que le chirurgien, très compétent dans son domaine, avait été capable de réparer les dégâts qu'une voiture remplie de fuyards lui avait occasionnée. Dans deux mois il ira mieux et il pourra remarcher normalement d'après le médecin.

Il s'était vu mourir trois mois plus tôt alors qu'il était avec Severus au bord d'une route, épiant une maison dite, abandonnée, dont ils avaient appris qu'une réunion des cerveaux de cette secte de fous devait avoir lieu la nuit même. L'opération longuement réfléchie et qui leur avait donné des inquiétudes était en cours quand soudain une voiture folle fonça vers eux. Lucius avait été percuté durement alors qu'il courait sur la chaussée humide et poussait un jeune agent pour lui éviter une mort certaine.

Les fuyards avaient été rattrapés par une brigade d'hommes armés qui ne leur avaient laissé aucune chance. Certains avaient été tués, d'autres capturés et envoyés dans un quartier de haute sécurité que Snape avait lui-même organisé avec de hauts dirigeants. Lucius avait tenu à être présent, La Triangulation l'avait menacé, il voulait les voir rendre les armes, que chacun sache qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit.

Lucius n'était pas traumatisé par ce passage de sa vie palpitant mais néanmoins dangereux, il devait être patient, pensa le duc. La question était de savoir comment il allait se rendre chez Harry qui ignorait ses blessures ? Prendre le volant était inimaginable, pas dans l'état où il se trouvait, souffla l'homme. Se faire amener, oui, mais par qui ? Un taxi ? pour se retrouver sur une feuille de chou le soir même avec photos à l'appuies ! Pas question !

Au dehors un vrombissement retentit et s'arrêta devant le perron. Drago, imagina Lucius sans bouger de son siège. Son fils n'était-il pas censé être à Londres pour chercher des employés pour leurs boutiques avec son ami Blaise Zabini ?

Harry posa son casque et retira lentement ses gants avant de monter les marches et d'entrer dans le manoir sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Après un passage dans un bureau vide, le jeune homme se rendit au salon d'un pas décidé.

Décidément non ce n'était pas Drago, se fit la réflexion le duc de Kensington en voyant Harry entrer dans le salon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, loin d'être indifférents à cette rencontre.

-Tu m'excuseras si je ne me suis pas levé, intervint Lucius, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

-Si je te dérange je partirai, l'avertit le paysagiste en refermant la porte du salon.

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas, soupira le duc. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comment crois-tu que j'aille, là ! répliqua Harry en ôtant son blouson de cuir.

-Je me doute, oui. Alors dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Tes amis.

-Mes amis ?

-Exact, ceux qui depuis deux jours frappent comme des forcenés à ma porte pour parler de leur sujet préféré, c'est à dire toi. Je me suis dit que si je voulais que ce ballet incessant cesse, il fallait que je vienne te voir au plus vite.

-Je ne savais pas...je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les as envoyé vers moi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Non, avoua le duc.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi, ajouta Harry en renfilant son blouson avec une grimace désabusé. Moi aussi je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte pour quitter le manoir. Il ne servait à rien de rester si l'homme n'avait pas demandé sa présence. Il aurait dû se douter que Lucius avait trop de fierté pour lui demander de revenir vers lui.

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, murmura l'aristocrate en tentant de se lever pour retenir le jeune homme qu'il était certain de ne plus revoir s'il passait le seuil de sa maison.

-Pourquoi je resterai, tu peux me le dire ? après tous les mots durs et cruels que tu as prononcés. Tu crois que j'ai envie de rester près de toi si tu ne le désires pas ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda Lucius d'une voix un peu plus forte pour cacher sa déception et sa nervosité tout en essayant de garder son équilibre avec sa jambe blessée.

Harry lâcha la porte et se tourna vers le duc.

-Assieds-toi, tu trembles, Lucius.

L'homme aux yeux gris ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Un accident, rien de grave je t'assure.

-Voilà que tu recommences, s'agaça Harry, ne peux-tu pas me dire la vérité pour une fois dans ta vie ?

-Un homme a foncé sur moi avec sa voiture, je m'en suis sorti, c'est le principal, non ?

-Non, tu as été blessé, s'indigna le jeune homme, et personne n'a cru bon de m'en informer.

-Tu es en colère...

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! En plus de ça je te retrouve seul chez toi, tu es certain que c'est normal ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir une infirmière à domicile ?

-J'ai refusé cette aide, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un dragon chez moi, merci bien ! Je ne suis pas impotent je te signale.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis que tu ne devrais pas rester seul dans ton état, s'énerva le paysagiste, tu ne peux même pas rester debout quelques instants...

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, je m'en sors très bien tout seul, s'agaça à son tour Lucius en s'agitant dans son fauteuil.

-Tu vas venir chez moi le temps de te rétablir...et je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu veux rester ici !

-Je te signale que tu es venu en moto.

-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps avant d'aller chercher ma voiture. Donnes-moi le temps de mettre quelques-unes de tes affaires dans un sac et je pars de suite.

Une heure plus tard Lucius posa ses fesses sur un canapé, chez Harry, et laissa le jeune homme monter son sac à l'étage. Il n'avait pas protesté quand le paysagiste l'avait pour ainsi dire kidnappé, il n'avait même plus le courage de se rebeller, pas maintenant, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Quelle mouche avait piqué Harry pour qu'il l'amène chez lui ? Dans un sens il en était heureux, se sera plus facile pour s'expliquer même si son ex compagnon avait un air fermé, voir moins chaleureux envers lui. Discuter avec Harry n'allait pas être de la tarte, peut-être même impossible.

-A quoi penses-tu pour avoir des rides au milieu de ton front ? demanda le jeune homme que Lucius n'avait pas entendu revenir dans le salon.

-Je me posais la question de savoir pourquoi tu m'avais amené chez toi ?

-Si tu ne connais pas la réponse alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te répondre, Lucius.

Le duc cligna des yeux. C'était une réponse ça ! Il se foutait de lui, non ?

-Je vais à la cuisine, un bon repas nous fera du bien, affirma Harry en disparaissant de la pièce pour fuir pendant quelques minutes cet homme qu'il aimait comme un fou.

Lucius se leva puis attrapa sa canne et suivit le paysagiste jusque dans la cuisine.

-Rester assis c'était pas possible pour toi ? attaqua Harry qui pensait être seul un moment pour reprendre ses esprits d'avoir revu le duc et dans la foulée de l'avoir ramené avec lui.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi, j'y étais obligé...

-Obligé de m'insulter, de m'humilier ? Je suis même certain que tu y as pris du plaisir !

-Ne crois pas ça, si tu savais ce qu'il m'en a coûté de prononcer ces mots. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez convaincant. Il fallait que tu me fuis, et ce à tout prix.

-Tu auras toujours raison, n'est-ce pas, c'est toi qui a décidé de ce que je devais faire ce jour-là...sans même me consulter, ce qui aurait été la moindre des choses. Je ne suis pas un pantin qu'on bouge à son gré, une vie à deux se fait à deux, tu en as conscience ? Et là en ce moment tu es toujours dans le même état d'esprit, c'est une discussion stérile de toute façon.

-Je ne pense pas être ainsi.

-Si tu le dis ! souffla Harry en jetant les spaghettis dans l'eau chaude puis en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour signifier qu'il ne désirait pas continuer cette conversation.

-On doit en discuter, murmura Lucius en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de marbre en voyant Harry se refermer.

Raté, pensa le paysagiste.

-Parle puisque tu en as envie, grogna le jeune homme.

Le duc souffla à son tour, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais ça il s'en doutait déjà.

Harry s'affaira autour de ses casseroles alors que Lucius cherchait ses mots pour ne pas braquer son compagnon.

-Je me rends compte que je m'y suis mal pris pour t'éviter des ennuis. J'aurai dû te dire la vérité, mais m'aurais-tu écouté ?

-Non, grogna le jeune homme, certainement pas.

-Je savais comment tu allais réagir et tes mots viennent de me le prouver une fois de plus.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour décider de ma vie comme tu l'as fait, idiot ! Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde tout ce qui est passé par ma tête quand tu as débité ce ramassis d'horreur. J'aurai voulu que tu sois à ma place pour voir ce que ça fait de se faire traiter de la sorte, s'énerva Harry. Je suis furieux que tu m'aies fait ça, à moi.

-Tu as le droit d'être courroucé...

-Je le suis, t'inquiète, rétorqua le paysagiste en déposant, sans la moindre délicatesse, la viande haché dans une poêle avec l'oignon émincé. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier tes paroles.

-Comment te dire que je suis désolé ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas comprendre...que c'est difficile.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu comprends que tu m'as blessé bien plus douloureusement que si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! que je suis reparti chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres ? Réfléchis deux secondes, bordel !

-Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, capitula Lucius qui ne savait plus comment faire pour expliquer à Harry ses raisons légitimes.

-Exact !

-Pourtant je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, asséna le duc en posant sa canne sur le comptoir de marbre. Lui aussi était agacé, pire, maintenant il était lui aussi en colère. J'ai agi en mon âme et conscience. J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste pour que tu restes en vie, je savais que tu allais souffrir de toutes ces paroles que j'ai récité sans même chercher mes mots. Je devais t'éloigner de moi et chaque mot qui est sortie de ma bouche était autant de douleur qui s'imprimait dans ma chair. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul qui a souffert, Harry. Sache aussi que si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde...pour toi, pour ne plus voir le sang sur ton visage et tes doigts brisés.

Harry posa sa spatule en bois et respira profondément.

-Regarde ce qui m'est arrivé, continua l'aristocrate en montrant sa jambe, imagines si tu avais été à ma place ? Comment crois-tu que je me serais senti en te voyant devant cette voiture prête à t'écraser ? Il était hors de question que tu prennes des risques, j'ai agi en conséquence et je ne regrette rien sauf ces huit mois loin de toi. Les huit mois les plus longs de ma vie, tu peux me croire.

Pendant ce temps, au loin, dans un autre endroit de l'Angleterre, Remus Lupin regarda autour de lui et soupira, ravi de sa nouvelle maison. Cependant sa plus belle surprise fut Severus qui ne l'avait plus lâché après qu'il l'ait raccompagné chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de se mettre ensemble et de venir vivre dans cette belle maison au bord de la mer, celle-là même qui avait engendré une dispute entre Lucius et Harry.

-Alors ? s'enquit le tatoueur en voyant Snape entrer dans la cuisine. Comment ça c'est passé avec Harry ?

-Ce garçon ne laisse rien paraître, malgré tout je crois que ça a marché, il a pris sa moto et la direction du manoir...oui je l'ai suivi, ajouta Severus en voyant Remus ricaner. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Black venir pleurer une fois de plus dans ton salon, ronchonna l'espion.

-Sirius sera toujours le bienvenue ici, Severus, Nous sommes comme des frères et c'est moi qui m'occupais de Harry quand Sirius partait en voyage pour ses fouilles. Alors ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, sourit l'homme en enlaçant son amant. Ceci-dit je te remercie pour Harry, il faut absolument que Lucius et lui se réconcilient, c'est trop bête leur dispute.

-Je suis de ton avis.

-Bon et maintenant tu crois qui va arriver quoi ? demanda Remus.

-Entre ces deux têtes de mules ? Devine.

\- Ouais, ils ne vont pas se rabibocher aujourd'hui alors !

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, quoiqu'avec eux je ne peux jurer de rien.

Remus Lupin opina.

-Lucius fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour le récupérer, assura Snape en s'approchant de Remus. Cesse de te faire du souci, mon amour.

-Ils viennent de passer des moments difficiles, j'aimerai tant qu'ils soient enfin heureux.

-Ils le seront, à ta place j'y croirais, c'est impossible qu'ils soient séparés, auquel cas je m'en mêlerai...de nouveau et bien pire, ils seront obligés de m'écouter.

-Surtout pas, s'écria Remus, tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça.

-Quoi !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit à Lucius d'écarter Harry ?

-Pas tout à fait, Lucius avait pris une décision et s'y est tenu, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

-Ouais, je croise les doigts, fit le tatoueur, pour que ces deux-là se parlent et reprennent leur vie ensemble sinon ils vont entendre parler du pays !

Severus Snape ricana.

-Tu es pire que moi sous tes dehors tranquilles, cela-dit j'aime ça, surtout dans notre chambre, ajouta perfidement l'espion. Laissons Harry et Lucius régler leur problème, il sera toujours temps de s'en mêler plus tard, termina Snape en jetant un regard d'envie à son compagnon qui rigola de le voir faire.

-Tu es un prédateur, pouffa Remus qui regarda avec des yeux d'envie son homme qui venait de l'enlacer.

-Et moi je n'ai envie que de toi, que de temps nous avons perdu.

-On le rattrape, non ?

-Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça que dirais-tu de...

-De ? Aurais-tu une petite réaction ? genre celle que je sens contre moi et que tu exhibes sans honte dans ton pantalon.

Severus sourit dans le cou de Remus.

-Au lieu de te moquer tu devrais t'en occuper, chuchota l'homme.

-Et où crois-tu que se trouve ma main en ce moment ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai bien senti sa présence, surtout ne t'arrête pas...

-Ton téléphone, mon amour, il sonne.

-Laisse sonner, on s'en fout !

-Il insiste, rigola Remus de voir la tête dépiter de son compagnon quand il retira sa main de son caleçon.

-Je vais...c'est Lucius...

-Alors réponds, c'est peut-être important, on ne sais jamais.

-Je réponds mais...

-On continuera ce qu'on a commencer, je te le promet.

Snape regarda Remus suspicieusement de ses yeux sombres comme la nuit. Son compagnon avait une idée derrière la tête à n'en pas douter. Vu comment il souriait il savait qu'il allait passer un moment de plaisir inoubliable.

^o^o^

Encore un dernier chapitre à finir et nous nous quitterons pour cette histoire pour nous revoir sur une autre fic plus mouvementé que je dois terminer. Merci pour vos review appréciées et lues. Un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour votre présence. A bientôt. bises


	22. Chapter 22

**Tant que tu seras mien 22**

Harry quitta la cuisine en se demandant pourquoi il avait amené Lucius chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les excuses qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. D'ailleurs Lucius ne se repentait pas, il expliquait, c'est tout. Et lui n'était pas intéressé par des paroles en l'air qui ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Quand Harry revint dans la pièce, cinq minutes plus tard, le duc n'y était plus. Il finit de préparer le repas de midi puis décida d'aller voir Sirius, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Oui l'excuse était bidon, il avait besoin de temps, juste un peu de temps et voir Sirius allait lui changer les idées.

Lucius entendit la moto et par la fenêtre vit le jeune homme quitter la petite allée s'en même le prévenir qu'il partait. L'homme souffla puis silencieusement s'assit sur le lit. Il ne pouvait rester ici, c'était inutile, Harry n'allait pas lui pardonner. Il comprenait sa réaction, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça.

Quand le paysagiste revint chez lui deux heures plus tard, il trouva la maison vide. Lucius était parti, il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Malfoy avait trop de fierté pour se laisser piétiner. Pourtant Harry s'en voulait, il aurait peut-être dû écouter ses explications au lieu de fuir. Comment réparer son erreur ? Il leur faudrait un endroit neutre pour discuter l'un et l'autre...

Harry soupira puis réfléchit avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Monsieur Potter.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Snape, se présenta l'homme redevenu formel. Il y a chez Remus et moi un homme qui souffre énormément, je vous prierai de rappliquer à toute vitesse si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous chercher par la peau des fesses, je suis certain que vous n'apprécierez pas ma façon de faire.

-J'arrive, répondit le paysagiste avant de raccrocher et de sortir de chez lui sans même penser à ce qu'il allait dire au duc une fois sur place.

Remus donna une étreinte à Harry sans rien dire quand il arriva chez lui.

-Il est dehors, précisa Snape qui venait de se poster près de Remus. Vous le trouverez sous le grand chêne.

Harry opina et sortit par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de son oncle, très beau le jardin d'ailleurs. Des fleurs à profusion malgré l'automne bien entamé. On entendait la mer, c'était agréable et revivifiant. Les mouettes et les macareux criaient en volant dans le ciel couvert, passant et repassant au-dessus de la maison et du jardin.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? interrogea Lucius qui s'était levé à l'arrivée du jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu en tournant la tête en pensant que c'était Severus qui venait le sermonner une fois de plus. Je croyais que tout avait été dit entre nous, c'était inutile de faire tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Non, pas inutile.

-Quand j'ai amorcé la conversation tu es parti, donc j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas entendre ce que je voulais te dire, n'est-ce plus le cas ?

-Non, j'avais besoin d'un moment pour mettre mes idées en place, se justifia Harry.

-Et maintenant, ajouta ironiquement Lucius, tes idées sont-elles en ordre ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dois-je encore te dire de t'asseoir ? Tu vois bien que tu tiens difficilement debout.

Lucius ne résista pas et se laissa tomber sur le banc avec une grimace de douleur même s'il aurait préféré tenir tête à Harry, debout.

-Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire, tu m'as écarté de ta vie pour protéger la mienne, gronda Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, il me semble ! Alors la prochaine fois qu'une telle idée frôle tes neurones fatiguées je te suggère fermement de l'ignorer si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère, car là, crois-moi, tu n'as encore rien vu !

Le paysagiste s'approcha de Lucius puis prit place à ses côtés.

-Huit mois c'est long, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda avec un sourire le jeune homme.

-Oui, grimaça à son tour le duc, un véritable enfer, avoua-t-il avec franchise.

-Maintenant tout est en ordre entre nous, non ?

Lucius regarda Harry, plus calme, plus apaisé.

-Il est plus que temps, murmura le duc, je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente et de tout ce que tu me reproches. Je suis fatigué de ça.

-Moi aussi, avoua Harry, et puis tu me manquais trop...

-Tu ne vas pas argumenter ou grogner ? s'étonna l'homme d'affaire sans quitter des yeux son compagnon.

-Non, pas envie.

-Alors là j'avoue que je n'y comprends plus rien ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose, disons que j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais agi comme ça, même si sur le moment cela m'a rendu furieux.

-Je sais...

-N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

-Puisque tu es là tu vas pouvoir me ramener chez moi, demanda l'aristocrate. Je ne rêve que de mon lit pour me reposer un peu et cette foutue jambe me fait un mal de chien, j'ai besoin de mes médicaments pour calmer la douleur.

-Il y a un temps où tu n'aurais jamais avoué que tu avais mal, s'amusa le jeune homme. Cela-dit c'est ok, je te raccompagne chez toi, mais à une condition...

-évidemment je vais encore me faire avoir par ton sourire enjôleur et tes fichus yeux verts.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je t'écoute, vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

Harry se leva du banc et Lucius fit de même aidé de sa canne jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'enlace et le serre contre lui.

-On nous regarde...

-M'en fous, murmura le paysagiste, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et ce n'est pas eux qui vont me détourner de ma proie.

-Ta proie ? Potter !

-Oui, là c'est exactement ce que tu es, mon amour.

Le duc se redressa.

-J'attends, chuchota l'aristocrate contre l'oreille de son compagnon, ou alors serais-ce que tu ne veux pas honorer ta promesse ?

Harry eut un rictus moqueur et embrassa le duc avec un baiser indécent, frôlant de peu la combustion spontanée des deux hommes. C'était chaud et pas tendre du tout. Les deux amants semblaient vouloir rattraper les huit mois en quelques secondes, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux mais dans le jardin de Remus et de Severus et que ce n'était pas un endroit pour étaler sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle.

-Stop ! arriva à ordonner Lucius alors qu'il frissonnait sous le vent léger. Tu es en train de me déshabiller, mon amour.

-Hum, oui, et alors ? fit Harry, totalement oublieux de l'endroit.

-Une de tes mains est dans mon pantalon, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais avoue qu'on serait mieux chez moi ou chez toi pour continuer ce qu'on est en train de faire, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme retira lentement sa main avec un regret évident, surtout que Lucius répondait favorablement à ses caresses.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête, grogna Harry, cependant je suis assez d'accord avec toi, rentrons chez nous.

-Si tu pouvais aussi refermer ma chemise, s'amusa l'aristocrate, et remettre ma ceinture on pourra filer d'ici au plus vite.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas gêné pour deux sous de désirer son compagnon.

-D'accord, je te remets tout ça, mais juste le temps de rentrer...

-Ça me va très bien à condition que tu te hâtes.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quand se fut fait il attrapa la main de Lucius et l'entraîna vers la voiture en prenant en compte sa jambe blessée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je leur téléphonerai demain pour nous excuser, ça te va ?

-Ça me va, répondit Lucius.

-Chez moi, objecta le jeune homme, c'est le plus près...

-Ça me va aussi, approuva l'aristocrate.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Lucius descendit du véhicule avec prudence puis lâcha un souffle de douleur quand il posa son pied sur le sol.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi, le rassura Harry, je vais t'aider, essaies de ne pas poser ton pied.

Il fallut un long moment pour déposer Lucius sur le lit et l'aider à se déshabiller puis à s'allonger.

-Je reviens de suite, je vais te chercher un antidouleur et un verre d'eau, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Oui, répondit le duc…..toi.

Un an plus tard, Lucius regarda au loin Harry qui s'évertuait à arracher un arbuste pour en placer un autre plus vigoureux. Il ne se lassait pas de poser ses yeux sur lui en se disant que cet homme-là lui appartenait et qu'il en était toujours aussi amoureux, comme aux premiers jours.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du duc, il resta sur le perron du manoir et apprécia le petit rayon de soleil qui pointa son nez entre les légers nuages qui allaient bientôt disparaître pour laisser la place à une belle journée.

Harry, sublime Harry, pensa de nouveau Lucius. Quelle chance il avait eu ce jours-là de le croiser sur le chemin. Il aurait bien fini par le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre par l'entremise de Drago, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela n'aurait pas été pareil. La rencontre, leur rencontre, avait été parfaite et il n'aurait pas voulu que cela se passe autrement. Même leurs petits différents il n'aurait pas voulu les manquer, c'étaient leurs souvenirs.

Le duc de Kensington finit par rentrer dans son bureau pour terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé, puis, un rictus s'anima sur son visage. Et s'il lâchait tout pour aller voir Harry ? C'est ce qu'il avait envie de faire et ses papiers, dossiers, réunions et autres, pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Il voulait Harry pour lui et contre lui. Passer un moment à le serrer dans ses bras et à sentir l'odeur de sa peau contre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme, occupé, le dos tourné à Lucius qui arrivait derrière lui, sursauta quand deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent et le ramenèrent contre un corps chaud et quémandeur.

-Je suis sale, Lucius, je suis plein de terre et de sueur, rigola le paysagiste.

-Justement, que dirais-tu d'une douche ?

-Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête, genre nus tous les deux sous l'eau ?

-C'est exactement ça, je me demande comment tu fais pour deviner chacun de mes désirs ?

-Pas difficile avec toi, mon amour.

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir quelques secondes…

Le duc s'amusa de la tentative d'Harry de lui échapper.

-Oui, je viens, pouffa le jeune homme alors que Lucius le tirait par la main pour l'amener jusqu'au manoir. Laisse-moi le temps d'ôter mes chaussures, elles sont…

-Que ça, grogna l'aristocrate.

-Ben oui, on est dehors quand même !

-Non, je veux dire que tu n'enlèves que ça, le reste c'est moi qui le ferai.

-Oh !

Harry monta à la suite de Lucius qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Le duc déshabilla comme promis le paysagiste qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Les vêtements des deux hommes tombèrent un à un sur le carrelage gris pâle puis ils se glissèrent sous le pommeau de la douche d'où tombait une agréable eau chaude. Harry s'appuya contre la paroi quand Lucius embrassa son cou puis ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant. Son corps se colla au sien alors qu'une des mains du duc se posait sur ses reins pour qu'il se fonde en lui, comme si Lucius en voulait toujours plus.

Harry leva la tête puis ferma les yeux à cause de l'eau qui coulait sur lui, mais surtout parce que Lucius, à genoux maintenant, venait de passer sa langue sur sa virilité avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable. Il le torturait alors qu'il était prêt d'exploser, il se retint en serrant les lèvres quand l'homme alla beaucoup plus loin et qu'il le mit entier dans sa bouche puis il grogna quand Lucius remonta vers lui pour le retourner.

Harry avait bien compris que là c'était Lucius qui avait la main et qu'il allait la garder. Le duc sourit et embrassa l'épaule de son compagnon puis le mordilla quand il s'inséra en lui en le retenant par les hanches. Il le fit en une seule fois puis s'arrêta, pas certain de tenir tellement il avait envie de l'aimer mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le lui fit savoir en remuant d'avant en arrière.

Alors Lucius bougea, lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite, presque erratiquement à la fin quand les deux hommes vinrent dans un puissant râle de désir. Ils reprirent leur souffle puis se lavèrent et sortirent de la douche, la peau encore chaude de leurs ébats et de l'eau.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Harry contre Lucius.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ? répondit l'homme.

-Ta main, s'amusa le paysagiste.

-Idiot, je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de nous…..ma vie a pris un autre sens, avec toi, et je ne regrette rien de cet amour qui a une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Chaque jour je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir avec moi.

Harry opina tout en glissant sa main sur le corps du duc qui réagit fortement et durement quand son compagnon se retrouva à son tour à genoux devant lui. Le moment qu'ils passèrent fut riche en plaisir, même le lavabo s'en souvient, il faillit être décroché de son socle sous les coups de butoir de Lucius en Harry qui s'accrochait à l'objet. Une autre douche plus tard, nos deux amants allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant, dans Londres, puis se promenèrent sur les quais de la Tamise et firent quelques boutiques avant de se rendre chez Severus et Remus pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier.

La cérémonie fut discrète, dans la mairie du village d'Harry. Cela fut suivit d'un repas au Chaudron d'Argent, il faisait beau, leurs amis étaient là en ce jour spécial, et pour Harry et Lucius ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie.

^o^o^

Voilà, c'est terminé pour Harry et Lucius qui ont décidé d'être enfin heureux. Maintenant une autre histoire qui devrait vous plaire « Prisonniers de Poudlard » Je corrige et normalement le premier chapitre sortira mercredi ou jeudi. Merci encore de votre présence et de vos commentaires que j'ai lue même si je n'y réponds pas. Ecrire des histoires prend beaucoup de temps, vous n'avez pas idée !

Sorcière noire.


End file.
